Echec et Mat
by Julia Aris
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui...Enfin des échecs peu commun... Mais estce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et de le briser...
1. You and I

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**_Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio._**

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

gi **Chapitre 1.** /i/g

_Knowing I want you,_

_Knowing I love you,_

_I can't explain,_

_Why I remain,_

_Careless about you._

_How can I love you so much?_

_Yet make no move._

_I pray the days and nights,_

_In their endless, weary procession,_

_Soon overwhelm,_

_My sad obsession._

_Chanson "You and I" de Chess de Benny Anderson, Tim Rice et Björn Ulvaeus._

Draco descendait lentement l'escalier ombragé du château de Poudlard. Il était à peu près minuit passé. Il n'avait pas conscience du lieu où il se rendait, laissant son esprit vagabonder et se perdre dans son intime obsession, à travers les halls, évitant les endroits éclairés par une lumière artificielle rouge et or, ses pieds nus marchant silencieusement sur les dalles en pierres du château.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un col roulé de la même couleur, de sorte que son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains et ses pieds semblaient désincarnés, gracieux pâle comme le clair de lune, flottant tel un fantôme dans les sombres vestibules. Il marchait ainsi lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, et cela était de plus en plus fréquent. Etant un septième année et Préfet il avait une excuse pour être hors de sa chambre la nuit mais il se glissait toujours le plus discrètement possible le long des couloirs, par habitude sans doute, et essayait d'éviter autant que possible Rusard où sa chatte Miss Teigne.

Il arriva dans un endroit où les rayons de la lune d'hiver se frayaient un chemin à travers les hautes fenêtres sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta un court instant, puis marcha autour des rectangles de lumières pâles, étreignant les ombres du murs. Ses doigts parcouraient le long de la pierre friche et tandis qu'il avançait il se rappelait encore une fois, que désespéré il souhaitait vainement rencontré une autre personne ici-même au milieu de la nuit. Et comment même si cette personne était là, il ne pourrait, ou ne devrait pas laisser libre cours à son désir.

Puis il tourna dans un coin et resta là tremblant de froid. Il gardait toujours son sang froid en public, sa maîtrise de l'art de cacher ses sentiments et ses pensées était exquis. Il crut apercevoir quelqu'un, mais se résigna à penser qu'il avait simplement rêvé. La lumière des chandeliers lui avait simplement embrouillée l'esprit.

Pourtant il avait vu une paire de chaussures qui lui semblait familières entre les deux armures au fond…

_« Tu couves une grippe Draco. » _se dit-il pour lui-même._ « Tu commences à avoir des hallucinations. »_

Mais l'hallucination se mit à renifler et soupirer. Le cœur de Draco fit un bond, soudainement il n'était plu très sur de ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. De sur, il ne le blessera pas, juste il lui parlera. Mais si seulement il osait. Le blond resta ainsi quelques minutes dans un état émotionnel confus à débattre avec son cœur.

Draco su que sans aucun doute cela tournerait mal et qu'il valait mieux dans ce cas partir. _Il sera très fâché, je le sais, ainsi je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon désir m'envahir. Mais si je ne suis pas en colère en retour, peut-être m'écoutera-t-il ? Mais mon Dieu s'il ne le faisait pas ? _Il aurait pu rester ainsi là, immobile et indécis toute la nuit mais le bruit d'un autre reniflement attira sa curiosité et son inquiétude. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avançait d'un pas, incapable de résister.

Il descendit le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la front de l'obscurité. Le brun était assis là effondré, entre les deux armures. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry, et eut un moment d'exaltation, c'était _vraiment_ Harry qui était étendu là les coudes repliés sur les genoux et son visage enfoncé dans ses mains. Mais il eut alors un mouvement de recul, ceci était bien Harry, mais – il pleurait !

« Harry ? » murmura Draco aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

La tête de Harry rejetée en arrière se releva lentement afin de voir le visage de Draco dans la pénombre. Il siffla entre ses dents puis laissa retomber sa tête : « Va en Enfer Malfoy ! » gronda-t-il dans ses mains.

Draco croisa ses chevilles pour tomber avec grâce aux côtés d'Harry et reposa ses jambes devant ce dernier.

« Hé, » dit-il doucement « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry souleva sa tête et regarda Draco incrédule _Draco Malfoy_ lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas ? Et il a appelé Harry par son prénom ? Et de tous ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'Harry aurait voulu voir à cet instant.

« Tu as une sorte de septième sens Malfoy ? » répliqua-t-il avec colère. « Qui te dit que tu es la dernière personne dans ce monde que quelqu'un veut voir, et donc tu te montre ? Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et il se pencha contre le mur tout en sanglotant: « Va-t-en ! » Il croisa ensuite ses bras autour de son torse et continua de pleurer.

Draco sentit le mal qui le ronge se réveiller en lui, virant à chaque fois en colère comme à son habitude mais cette fois il la combattit. Il baissa le regard devant Harry brisant ainsi le contact visuel avec celui-ci. Les cheveux du blond retombèrent élégamment sur son front.

Il entendit Harry laisser échappé un soupir de désespoir : « Es-tu trop stupide pour comprendre le mot « Part » ? »

La volonté de Draco se fendilla quelque peu. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, écartant les mèches rebelles de son front ce qui lui donnait un air séduisant. « Non Potter je suis en pleine possession de mes capacités mentales. » dit-il calmement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Je suis troublé car je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'être automatiquement grossier avec moi. »

La mâchoire de Harry tomba légèrement : « Tu oses me dire ça. Après toutes les choses ignobles que tu as dites que cela soit à moi ou à mes amis ? »

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui : « Tu as commencé en premier… » Dit-il tranquillement.

« QUOI ? »

« Lors de notre première année…le premier jour à Poudlard…dans le train rappelle-toi. Tu m'as blessé dans mon amour-propre Harry ! »

Harry fit une sorte de bruit étranglé « Tu as agis envers moi avec arrogance et suffisance. De plus tu as insulté les deux premières personnes dans le monde qui m'ont proposé leur amitié. »

Draco gesticula : «Mais j'avais seulement onze ans. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? C'était il y a sept ans ! »

« Tu agis toujours comme ça, même maintenant. »

Draco chercha le regard d'Harry qu'il finit par accrocher. Et très doucement il dit : « Moi, je le suis encore ? Toute cette année j'ai agi comme ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, car il était absorbé dans la contemplation des yeux gris argentés de Draco. Il essayé de se rappeler quelque chose que Draco aurait récemment pour le tourmenter. Ils étaient de retour à l'école depuis seulement trois mois, il restait à peu près une semaine et demi avant les vacances de Noël, et Harry surpris ne trouva rien à lui reprocher.

Ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre impitoyablement au Quidditch, s'ignorent lors de leurs cours commun mais le brun ne se souvenait d'aucune insulte que lui aurait jetée le serpentard. En fait Draco avait à peine échangé un mot avec lui, il avait été froid comme à son habitude, éloigné et distant, arrogant non, admis à contrecoeur Harry, l'arrogance qui l'habitait avait disparu. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait délibérément évité.

Draco sentit le regard fixé de Harry sur lui, le transperçant jusque dans ses os. Le blond essaya de montrer à Harry tous les sentiments qu'il avait en lui à travers ses yeux afin que Harry sache.

« Tu as raison Harry » dit-il à voix basse. « J'ai été odieux avec toi, et je n'en suis pas fière. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivée au cours de cet été et j'ai… » Il regarda ses mains. « Tu ne me croiras si je te disais que la plupart des choses que j'ai dites ou faites n'avait pour but que de cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment et qui j'étais réellement ? »

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy, si cela est vrai alors tu es un très bon comédien, car tout semblait être une triste réalité. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de répondre : « Je suis bon à cela. C'est la première chose que vous apprenez si votre père n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce que je montre est réel. »

« Oh » dit doucement Harry. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais juste être comme lui. Toute cette idée de Famille sorcière de sang pur passant par serpentard pour ensuite finir mangemort, tu sais ! »

Draco se mit à tremblé et ses yeux se glacèrent reflétant l'amertume. « Non ! » dit-il « je le déteste. Il m'a soumis à un lavage de cerveau du jour ou je suis né jusqu'à très tard dans mon adolescence. Je n'en avais pas conscience lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, mais je l'ai compris à présent et il me terrifie. Lucius Malfoy est mauvais ! »

Harry regarda Draco, gardant un visage neutre et l'étudia comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « C'est terrible. » dit-il lentement « Tu as du avoir une enfance épouvantable. Comme je l'ai eu moi-même. »

Les yeux glacés de Draco se dégelèrent aux paroles du gryffondor. Il se mit à étudier à son tour Harry et une lueur d'amusement passa dans son regard.

« Potter » dit-il en soulevant un sourcil élégamment « Mon enfance n'a pas été aussi terrible que la tienne, au moins j'ai eu durant cette période tout le confort qu'on peut rêver d'avoir, des vêtements par exemple parce que ce que j'ai sous le yeux… »

Harry gémit : « Oh c'est bon Malfoy » Draco eut un sourire

« C'est vraiment très drôle ! » poursuivit le brun. « J'ai vraiment blessé ton amour-propre dans le train ? »

Draco inclina la tête. « Enormément, plus que tu ne le crois en tout cas. Tu m'as blessé jusque dans les os. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il enfin. « S'il n'est pas trop tard pour m'exprimer ainsi. »

Une expression douce passa sur le visage du serpentard, que Harry trouva presque mignonne.

« Non il n'est pas trop tard, merci »

Cela avait été dit avec tellement de sincérité que Harry se figea et regarda Draco, sans voix.

Draco brisa finalement le silence : « Harry, que fais-tu assis ici à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Je…hum… » Harry soupira et replia de nouveau ses coudes sur ses genoux posant la tête entre ses mains, ses doigts entrelacés dans ses cheveux en désordre. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison valable. J'étais juste stupide, et je suis monté ici, car je pensais que personne ne me trouverait. »

« Oui, mais maintenant tu as quelqu'un à qui parlé. Qu'as-tu fais pour être si stupide ? »

Harry se couvrit entièrement le visage avec les mains : « Oh non Malfoy, je ne te parle pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Harry gémi. « C'est assez…embarrassant. Et ce n'est pas _vraiment_ important. J'ai juste eu besoin de…penser…et… »Des mains douces se refermèrent autour des poignets d'Harry, l'obligeant à découvrir son visage. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et rencontra les yeux argentés de Draco, qui l'étudiaient avec douceur.

« Je viens de me dévoiler entièrement devant toi, Potter. » dit-il doucement. « A ton tour de faire de-même. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment, puis Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur, desserrant la prise que Draco avait sur ses poignets il croisa les bras autour de son torse comme pour se protéger, gardant les yeux baissé tout en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'est au sujet de Ron et Hermione. » dit-il enfin. Il releva la tête, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. « Malfoy, je jure, si tu répand ce que je vais te confier, je…j'arracherai ton cœur avec une cuillère à soupe moldu et je le donnerai en pâté pour les Scroutts de Hagrid ! »

Pendant une seconde, les yeux de Draco reflétèrent de la colère. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, Harry… »Dit-il. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler à qui que ce soit de …la petite conversation que nous avons. » Puis il ri.

« Je veux dire, regarde-nous. Qui le croira ? »

« Bien. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir raconter à quelqu'un…cela. »

Draco le regardait, un de ses sourcils était arqué, l'esquisse d'une grimace apparut sur son visage. « Ron et Hermione ? » incita-t-il.

« C'est juste un nouveau moyen de me tourmenter pour toi ? »

Draco ri. « Evidement. Mais seulement parce que tu es si têtu. Je jure sous la menace de mort de la cuillère moldu, que je ne dirai pas à une âme, vivante ou morte ce que tu es sur le point de me dire. Maintenant, allons-y Potter, accouche. »

Harry laissa échappé un long soupir exaspéré. « Tu ne partiras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. « Non. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait pas à qui il parlait, il ne se sentirait pas aussi mortifié. Il prit un profond souffla avant de se lancer. « Ce soit, juste après le dîner. »Dit-il. « Ron et Hermione, m'ont annoncés qu'ils se fiançaient - Ils voulaient que je sache – mais ils ne l'ont pas encore dit à leur parents, donc la nouvelle ne seras pas encore diffusée pour l'instant. Mais alors, ils se tenaient par la main, se regardant béatement l'un l'autre comme…eh bien comme deux amoureux…et alors, il l'a embrassé et il était si…doux. Oh Malfoy, je ne peux pas croire que je te raconte ça à toi ! »

« Harry ? Es-tu amoureux de Granger ? C'est pour cela que ça te dérange ? »

« Non ! Non ce n'est pas pour ça…c'est jute que… » Répondit le gryffondor, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond, comme toute les fois qu'il avait vu Harry aussi innocent et adorable et surtout sans ses lunettes. Il les lui remit doucement sur le nez.

« Donc c'est quoi… »

Harry n'avait même pas pris conscience que Draco lui avait redressé ses lunettes et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, démoralisé. Il ferma les yeux de nouveaux : « J'ai toujours pensé que moi aussi je serai amoureux en septième année. » Il fit une pause. « Mes parents l'étaient, il se sont rencontrés, sont tombés amoureux. J'ai bien eu quelques relations mais aucune ou…j'étais vraiment amoureux…et personne n'a vraiment été amoureux de moi. »

_Oh mon dieu, il doit vraiment être triste pour dire cela._

« Ainsi, » poursuivit-il. « Quand j'ai vu Ron et Hermione ensemble, je pense que cela m'a effrayé de savoir que personne ne me regarderai comme cela ou ne m'embrasserai comme ça. Maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, je suis vraiment très heureux pour eux mais…je me…je me sens si seul maintenant. »

Il soupira profondément et attendit une quelconque moquerie de la part du serpentard mais seul le silence l'accueilli. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Draco était toujours assis, les yeux baissés. Puis comme s'il avait senti qu'on le regardait il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Harry.

« Harry, ce n'est stupide. » dit finalement Draco, fixa le gryffondor de ses yeux argentés.

Harry sentit comme une sensation de chaleur, émanant des yeux du blond et parcourant son visage.

« Ok, mais c'est juste que je m'apitoie sur moi-même et que je me plains… »

« Chut ! » siffla soudainement Draco, bondissant sur ses pieds. Harry le regardait confus : « Quoi ? »

Alors il entendit des pas claqués dans les escaliers. « Rusard ! »

« Vite ! » pressa Draco.

« Cache-toi sous ma cape. » dit le brun l'entraînant avec lui. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et jeta sur sa tête. Draco ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et rejoignit Harry promptement. Par mégarde il bouscula Harry qui se prit le mur de plein fouet.

« Mmpf ! »

« Chut ! » Il n'y avait pas la place pour qu'ils se tiennent côté à côté, il étaient donc face à face, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry était écrasé entre le mur et le blond, les mains de celui-ci le bloqua de chaque côté de ses épaules.

« Tu m'écrase le pied ! » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Draco, qui par ailleurs se trouvait près de la bouche de Harry.

« Désolé ! » murmura le blond. Harry le sentit déplacer son pied et le mettre ailleurs.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha et le sang des deux adolescents se glaça.

« Ici, kitty, kitty, kitty. » chantonnait Rusard. « Miss Tei-gne ? Où est mon petit canard en sucre ? »

Les yeux de Harry et de Draco se rencontrèrent. Harry s'empourpra et un petit son lui échappa. Draco plaqua sa main sur les lèvres d'Harry.

A cause de lui, Harry perdit l'équilibre et faillit se retrouver étaler sur l'armure à côté d'eux. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la taille de Draco.

« Est-ce toi poospsie-kins ? » appela Rusard. Draco était choqué, il enfouit sas tête dans les cheveux d'Harry pour masquer le bruit.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'armure. « Ici, kitty, kitty, kitty! » hurla Rusard.

Il frappe l'armure avec son bâton. « ACCIDENT ! CLANG ! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, et Harry tint le blond encore plus serré pour éviter de tomber.

« Fichu chat ! » grogna Rusard tout en s'éloignant, fixant toujours d'un œil meurtrier le couloir.

« Je jure pourtant avoir entendu quelque chose ici. » murmura-t-il.

Un bruit aigu échappa à Harry, que Draco tenta d'étouffer avec sa main. Rusard se tourna brusquement, pour faire face à l'endroit où étaient cachés Harry et Draco.

« PEEVES ? » hurla-t-il furieux.

« Tu seras gentil de ne pas te disputer avec moi ce soir… » Il se mit en marche et s'éloigna finalement pour de bon. Les deux adolescents entendirent de moins en moins les bruit des pas, puis un dernier « Ici kitty, kitty, kitty et enfin une porte claqua et ce fut le silence.

Draco s'écarta légèrement d'Harry, et enleva la main de la bouche de ce dernier.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand… »

« Il a dit mon petit canard en sucre ou poospie-kins ? » termina le blond. « Oh mon dieu c'est vraiment incroyable. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun qui grimaçait avant de reporter son attention sur le cape d'invisibilité.

« Brillant Potter ! C'est peut-être même la chose la plus brillante que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Oui mon père a pris soin de me la léguer, après sa mort. Pour plus facilement transgresser les règles sans se faire prendre. C'est bien un maraudeur. »

« C'est donc ainsi que tu as pu faire toutes tes sorties nocturnes sans te faire prendre, combien de fois j'avais essayé de te coincer en vain. » il se mit à rire et Harry le rejoignit.

Harry se rendit compte soudainement qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre et que ses bras étaient enroulés autour de la taille du blond. Il les enleva rapidement et rougit. « Désolé ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Ne le sois pas ! » dit Draco doucement et ne fit aucune tentative pour s'éloigner. « D'ailleurs Harry, c'est à propos de l'histoire que tu m'as racontée ? Ne t'en inquiète pas, je suis absolument sur qu'il n'y a personne ici, qui soit réellement proche de toi, en fait, qui veuille t'embrasser comme ça. »

« Hum…Malfoy ! »

« Joues-tu aux échecs Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Joues-tu aux échecs Harry ? Tu sais les rois, les reines les pions…»

Harry sentit ses verres glisser un peu de son nez, il ne pouvait les atteindre pour le remettre en place.

« J'y joue parfois avec Ron… je ne suis pas vraiment bon avec lui d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, mais as-tu joué aux échecs, le jeu de défi ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« Alors je te défi d'y jouer Harry. Je suis blond donc je commence, honneur aux pions blancs.»

Il de sorte que leur tête soient si près qu'elles s'en touchaient presque, et Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Draco sur son visage.

« Pions en D3 ! » chuchota Draco.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il embrassa Harry sur la bouche, tout doucement, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume et aussi doux que miel. Harry crut que son cœur s'arrêtait sous le choc. Draco s'écarta du brun, et le regarda dans les yeux. Le cœur de Harry s'était presque arrêter.

« Considère ceci comme l'ouverture du jeu. Tu me diras demain si tu as accepté le défi.»

Il caressa doucement le visage du gryffondor. « Tu changes Harry. » Alors il disparut de la cape d'invisibilité et s'échappa.

Les genoux d'Harry s'entrechoquaient, et il glissa le long du mur jusqu'à rencontrer le plancher. Il lutta un moment pour retrouver ses esprits.

« ATTENDS ! »

Il écarta la cape. « Malfoy ! » Il remit ses lunettes en place et regarda aux alentours.

« Quel enfer est-ce-là ?» Mais il était à présent seul dans le sombre couloir…Draco avait disparu.

Fin du chapitre 1.

Voilà ma nouvelle petite traduction. Je l'ai prise en remplacement de my veela Angel, qui s'achève bientôt.

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas pris facile, la traduction est beaucoup plus difficile, les chapitres sont longs, voir trèèèès long.

En effet le chapitre 11 fait 39 ou 40 pages en Anglais et le 12, il fait 51 pages en anglais alors plaignez moi, je vais souffrir…snif !

Mais les autres sont moins long, entre 25 et 35 pages…lol c chaud quand même. Enfin les suivants pour l'instant ne feront que 10 pages donc ça peut aller. Mais ça se corse vers le chapitre 8.

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que le succès de cette fic en Français sera à la hauteur de la très grande Naadimoonfeather sans qui ce chef d'œuvre n'existerais pas.


	2. Nobody's side

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Chapitre 2**

_The one I should not think of keeps rolling through my mind_

_And I don't want to let that go._

_No lover's ever faithful, no contract truly signed,_

_There's nothing certain left to know,_

_And how the cracks begin to show!_

_Never make a promise or plan,_

_Take a little love where you can,_

_Nobody's on nobody's side._

_Never stay too long in your bed,_

_Never lose your heart, use your head,_

_Nobody's on nobody's side._

"Nobody's Side_" _de l'album _Chess_ de Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Draco était étendu sur son lit, toujours habillé, son bras place sur ses yeux, de sorte que la seule chose qu'on pouvait percevoir sur son visage était son sourire. « Oh mon dieu ! » pensa-t-il « Tout avait été si parfait… »

Chaque moment l'avait été d'ailleurs. Qu'importe ce que lui réservait la vie, il garderait en mémoire ce souvenir…Harry se confiant à lui, tout deux se moquant de Rusard ensemble, les bras de Harry posés autour de sa taille et de ce baiser…De ce baiser, bien que fort court, mais qui fut pourtant un moment incroyable et très long. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter et Draco s'était perdu dans le baiser brûlant du gryffondor, la douceur de sa bouche. Ce baiser, il l'avait décidé sur le moment, tout comme ce jeu de défis, jeu qu'il avait d'ailleurs inventé sur le moment, sous le coup d'une inspiration.

Et peut importe de qu'Harry déciderait ou ferait le lendemain. Draco était prêt à payer totalement le plaisir, délicieux, qu'il avait eu cette nuit, et s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'Harry soit furieux, le déteste toujours, le rejette, le ridiculise et déchire son cœur en morceaux.

Mais cela lui était égal. Cela ne viendrait que demain. Il avait eu ce soir une expérience relevant de la perfection et il était certain de garder ce souvenir et cette sensation pour un très long moment.

Il soupira, cela devait être comme il l'avait dit, c'était au tour d'Harry. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir simplement ce qui arriverait. Il prévoyait d'éviter Harry, de feindre que rien ne s'était passé et qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Est-ce que le souvenir de ce soir lui donnera un moyen de tenir, de s'accrocher à quelque chose de concret, lorsqu'il sentait la solitude, cruelle et douloureuse s'insinuer en lui, le tenant éveillé toutes les nuits ?

Où est-ce que le fait d'avoir touché réellement Harry, d'avoir su ce que c'était de sentir son corps contre le sien, rendrait la tâche plus difficile ? Dans les deux cas, Draco savait qu'il devait se tenir éloigné de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lui et Harry ne pourront jamais bâtir une relation. Ils n'auront jamais de futur ensemble. Son père…

Harry grimpa dans son dortoir sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa déshabillé dans son lit, puis rabattit complètement les couvertures au dessus de sa tête. Il se tenait rigide sous les couvertures, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à des confessions ? La seule explication possible était très simple, Draco Malfoy était très fort pour le faire passer pour un imbécile total.

Une fois de plus, Malfoy l'avait dupé, l'avait humilié et avait eu la brillante audace de Oh mon dieu…l'embrassé, tournant en dérision ce que Harry lui avait confié. « Pauvre Harry Potter, pleurant dans le vestibule, craignait que personne ne puisse l'aimer un jour et souhaitant que quelqu'un l'embrasse. »

Harry n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que le lendemain, l'histoire aura fait le tour des Serpentards et que pendant le petit déjeuner, il sera la risée de toute l'école. C'était simplement trop horrible. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Malfoy, se faisant un plaisir de raconter aux Serpentards comment il avait rendu réel le vœu le plus cher d'Harry. Et le plus affreux, le plus terrible et le plus horrible de tout cela, c'est que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme cela. Non jamais…

Les souvenirs du contact doux des mains de Draco, son corps, ses lèvres, restaient ancrées dans l'esprit d'Harry. La voix de Draco, son sourire léger, et le moment où il avait dit « Harry, ce n'est stupide. », comme s'il comprenait réellement, et partageait également les sentiments de Harry et oh mon dieu le son chaude et envoûtante de sa voix quand il l'avait appelé Harry… Toutes ces choses remplissaient Harry et accentuaient la déception profonde puisqu'elles n'étaient pas vraies. Comment pouvait-il avoir été aussi stupide pour accorder de la confiance à ce crapaud gluant ?

Le lendemain Draco aura son jeu et Harry le relèvera le défi bravement et aussi nonchalamment que possible mais ensuite il ira se jeter dans le lac, se donnant à manger au calamar géant. Si tout ce passe bien, cela ira vite très vite…

Draco se redressa brusquement, raide et horrifié, son visage s'était soudainement vidé de toute couleur. « Son Père ! » Oh mon dieu, comment pouvait-il avoir perdu le contrôle comme cela ? Il avait jusqu'à présent évité Harry pour une très, très bonne raison. Il fixa l'obscurité de sa chambre alors que devant ses yeux se formait lentement le visage de Lucius Malfoy, la scène horrible de cet été se rejouant une fois de plus dans son esprit comme un film

. Le visage froid de son père ricanant apparaissait distinctement devant lui, tandis que Lucius se levait et se penchait en avant d'un air menaçant, plantant ses poings au centre du grand bureau en bois d'acajou. Sa voix, un sifflement glacial, empli de méchanceté et de colère réprimée s'adressa à lui :

« Tu feras comme je te l'ordonne fils ! Le temps est venu pour toi de me prouver jusqu'où va ta fidélité et surtout quel est ton camp. L'héritier de cette maison servira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau, essayant de garder son sang-froid et son calme, de sembler froid et impénétrable, alors que ses entrailles réprimaient un haut-le-cœur et que son estomac faisait des nœuds_. Il savait que ce jour viendrait…Fût un temps, Il avait aussi attendu ce jour avec impatience… Quand tout cela avait-il changé ?_

_Depuis quand avait-il conscience qu'il aimait Harry et depuis combien de temps le rejet de son père croissait en lui, de sorte qu'il éclaté maintenant avec une clarté soudain dans son esprit en ce moment-même ? Combien de temps …?_

« Non ! » dit-il fermement. « je ne le ferai pas… » Il rencontra les yeux de son père, non pas avec un air de défi mais avec une certitude inébranlable. « Renie moi ! »

« JE NE LE FERAIS PAS ! » Lucius abattit violement sa main su le bureau. Il ne fléchit pas devant le sang-froid de Draco : « C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, c'est donc ta dernière chance de m'obtenir Harry Potter. Et tu le feras ! » Lucius se pencha encore plus en avant, une lueur de malveillance brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu penses à une stratégie pour capturer et me livrer Harry avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Et si tu échoues… » Lucius souri à Draco : »J'obtiendrais Harry Potter de toute façon, mais je t'aurais toi aussi et vous serez livrés tous les deux au seigneur des ténèbres… » Il fit une pause : « Tu comprends ce que je te dis fils ! »

« Oui ! » dit Draco avec une voix secouée par sa haine. « Je comprend parfaitement. »

« Hors de ma vue, jusqu'à ce que tu aies quelque chose à me dire que je veuille bien entendre. »

La vision s'effaça peu à peu et Draco retomba en arrière dans un bruit mat, sur son lit. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour arrêter les tremblements qui le secouaient. Non lui et Harry n'auront aucun futur possible ensemble, à moins d'envisagé l'option d'être tous les deux livrés au Lord noir, alors à ce moment ils auront un futur ensemble…

Mais d'un autre côté il était peu probable que Harry Potter veuille un futur avec lui de toute façon. La peur d'être rejeté par Harry qu'il avait eu, venait de ressurgir. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'avait indiqué Harry ce soir : . _« Je suis désolé. » _avait-il dit…._ « S'il n'est pas trop tard pour m'exprimer ainsi. »_ Peut-être qu'il était trop tard, peut-être qu'il avait été toujours trop tard pour eux.

Draco contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, ses pensaient se battaient, ses émotions, toujours minutieusement commandées et réprimées, le refermant sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'être debout, en déséquilibre et comme un balancier, au bord d'un vaste et sans limite puis sans fond d'obscurité.

S'il faisait le mauvais choix, il tomberait toujours… Perdu pour toujours…

Et à ce moment, il su qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, qu'un seul choix…un choix et pour lui, le seul plan possible. Lentement et soigneusement, il dessina son plan dans son esprit, le retournant en tout sens, examinant ses failles possibles, ouvrant chaque partie avec un soin complexe.

Draco se leva et alla à son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir supérieur et en sorti un morceau de parchemin. Puis d'une main instable il plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire :

_**Père,**_

**_J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai conçu un plan pour obtenir Harry Potter, que je crois est parfait. En fait je pense qu'il pourrait même vous étonnez. Quand j'aurais fait des progrès , je vous le ferai savoir._**

_**Votre fils et héritier,**_

_**Draco.**_

Draco attendit que l'encre eut séché avant de le plié et de le mettre dans une enveloppe. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et siffla doucement dans le ciel givré de la nuit. Quelques moments plus tard, un majestueux grand-duc, se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ramenant ses ailes silencieuses autour de lui. Le serpentard, attacha la lettre à la jambe du hibou.

« Porte-la à Lucius. »

Le hibou s'envola sans bruit, il ne pouvait plus maintenant revenir en arrière. S'il échouait, il avait la certitude que Lucius Malfoy le tuerait. Et Draco voudrait aussi le tuer en retour.

_**Fin chapitre 2.**_

_**Enfin je termine ce chapitre, il a été très long à venir je sais, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, et je m'en excuse vraiment… Mais de toute façon le chapitre est là alors n'e parlons plus…lol !**_

_**Ne me frappez pitié, je suis une pauvre traductrice sans défense…**_

_**Sinon vous pensez quoi de l'attitude de Draco, est-il du côté de son père ou alors veut-il sauver Harry ?**_

_**Envoyez vos reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir (pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est le petit bouton en bas à droite, vous appuyez sur « go »… Je délire, vous faites ce que vous voulez !)**_

**Gaëlle Griffondor : **Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de me lire.

**Lulu : **Oui Draco est vraiment très…très charmant mais pour moi c'est dans toute les fics. C'est mon tit dragon donc je craque pour lui tt le temps. Sinon moi aussi je suis trop contente de traduire cette fic, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de la découvrir…

**Loryah : **Je suis ravie que cela te donne envie de jouer aux échecs mais pour ma part ça me donne juste envie de jouer aux échecs avec Draco, il est si mignon…lol. Et mille pardon pour ton impatience car je ne l'ai pas ménagée.

**Obscura : **Merci du compliment ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre et ça donne du courage pour la suite, car ce texte est vraiment difficile à traduire comparé aux autres fics que j'ai traduites…Et en plus comme tu le rappelles ils sont trèèèèèèèèès long…encore merci pour ta review et à très bientôt !

**Naru : **Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise, bien que je n'en ai jamais douté vu le bijoux que c'est. Car je trouve qu'elle change vraiment des fics habituelles, car bcp se ressemble. Comme on me l'avait reproché (en quelque sorte) lorsque j'ai traduit my veela angel. Mais bon elles sont toutes bien quand même.

**Mimi : **merci pour ta review c'est très gentil et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue.

**Slydawn : **Eh bien merci, merci beaucoup ta review m'a réellement touchée. Le travail de traductrice me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps mais c'est un réel plaisir de le faire car au moins je peux faire découvrir au public français le talent de certains auteurs anglais qui gagne vraiment à être connus. Et je suis aussi ravie d'apprendre que tu suis aussi my veela Angel, comme tu as pu le voir je traduit aussi la suite to live again. J'espère te retrouver bientôt. Bisous. Julia.

**Vert émeraude : **Désolé pour toi si la suite n'est pas vite arrivée, mais bon maintenant elle est là et j'espère qu'elle t'a fait oublié mon léger très grand retard. Voilà bisous…Julia.

**Esmeralda **: Oui je compte bien continuer comme ça puisque je fini toujours les fics que je traduit si je le peux…il n'y a que dans un cas comme « secrets » où je n'ai rien pu faire. Donc tu auras j'espère le plaisir de lire la suite jusqu'au bout. Kisses.

**New-sha : **Eh bien pour ce qui est du fait que nos traductions soient très différentes l'une de l'autre, nous ne saurons jamais qu'elle est la plus proche de la vérité à moins de trouver une personne bilingue. Mais en tout cas j'ai parlé avec l'auteur et Opale n'avait aucune autorisation de traduire cette fic donc en fait, je suis la seule à avoir ces droits d'auteur et d'après ce que j'ai appris récemment, Opale à retirer sa fiction de donc il n'y aura je pense aucun problème. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu auras la suite de cette fiction, je te le garantit.

**Alinemcb54 **: Eh bien en fait c'est un jeu d'échec mais dans la réalité, les deux joueurs se provoquent au fur et à mesure du jeu. Par exemple, Draco en tant que pion blanc ouvre le jeu en embrassant Harry, si ce dernier riposte le lendemain, la partie commence. De toute façon cela sera plus clair dans les chapitres suivants. Au plaisir de te revoir, gros bisous.

**Onarluca **: à chaque chapitre posté je sais que j'aurais ma tite review venant de toi, et je me demande parfois comment tu fais pour reviewer tout le monde car tu est présente sur beaucoup de fictions. En tout cas chapeau car grâce à des revieweuses comme toi on a le courage de continuer. Donc merci à toi plutôt.gros bisous, Julia.

**Pimouss **: Si elle te rappelle comme tu as peut-être eu connaissance, une fiction d'opale, mais cette dernière à retirer sa traduction de Et oui plus les chapitres sont longs, plus je les aimes, surtout quand je vais les poster je suis trop heureuse car je me dis que les fans de cette fic vont être ravi et ça cela vaut tout l'or du monde. Plein de kisses. Julia.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Oui la fiction pour l'instant compte 14 chapitres et n'est pas finie donc elle promet d'être non seulement longue à écrire par naadi mais très longue à traduire pour moi vu la taille des chapitres. Merci du compliment, c'est adorable. Par contre désolée de te décevoir mais je ne poste pas rapidement, ce serais impossible d'ailleurs, ni à dates fixes, sauf que je promet que vous aurez de sur un chapitre par mois, pas moins, plus c'est possible mais pas moins. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Théalie **: Merci pour te review et voici donc ton chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu.bisous, Julia.

**Ninou : **Je suis surtout fière d'avoir eu le droit de la choisir, je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme nouveau projet et je constate que beaucoup sont du même avis que moi. Comme tu le dis c'est un vrai bijoux. J'espère que sont succès seras à la hauteur du talent de naadi qui est immense. Merci de me reviewer.

**Eni : **Ouf ma dernière review. C'est épuisant mais je le fais avec plaisir donc ce n'est pas pénible du tout. Oui tu as raison, la fiction avait commencée à être traduite par opale mais elle l'a enlevée sur une demande de l'auteur car elle n'avait pas eu une autorisation je crois donc il n'y aura aucun problème et tout le monde aura la suite de la fiction et tout le monde seras content, surtout moi en faite…Oui je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil, je vais couper certains chapitres pour poster plus vite. En tout cas merci de me lire et merci pour ta review, à très bientôt j'espère. Julia.

A très bientôt, gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs.

Julia Aris.


	3. Quartet

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Chapitre 3.**

_Through the elegant yelling_

_Of this compelling _

_dispute_

_Comes the ghastly suspicion_

_My opposition's _

_a fruit._

_It's very sad_

_to see the ancient and _

_distinguished game_

_That used to be _

_a model of decorum _

_and tranquility_

_Become like any other sport,_

_A battleground _

_for rival ideologies_

_To slug it out with glee._

Lyrics from "Quartet_" _from _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

« DEBOUT HARRY, REVEILLE-TOI ! » répétait sans cesse une voix qui se faisait insistante encore et toujours plus.

Harry gémit, «Ron… »

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! Il se fait tard ! »

Harry s'extirpa lentement de ses draps et réussi à s'adosser à son lit, il avait la sensation de croupir en enfer. « Ferme-la Ron ! »Murmura-t-il « J'arrive. »

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de son lit et s'arrêter. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement ses rideaux et Harry grimaça tandis que les rayons du soleil hivernal filtrant au travers de la fenêtre et l'aveuglaient. Il entrouvrit un œil pour se trouver nez à nez avec son compagnon aux cheveux roux qui le regardait d'un air menaçant.

Ron siffla « Bon sang Harry » dit-il a voix basse. « Tu es affreux ! Es-tu malade ? »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation mais resta muet. Non, il n'était pas malade.

Ron prit place au coin du lit d'Harry « Tu n'as pas encore eu un cauchemar provoqué par Tu sais qui j'espère ? » chuchota-t-il.

Harry gémi silencieusement. « Oh oui, c'était cela qui clochait dans son monde ce matin. Un cauchemar, son pire cauchemar l'attendait sournoisement au petit-déjeuner. »

Il repoussa ses couvertures et se traîna hors du lit. « non ce n'est pas cela » soupira-t-il. « Je vais bien, Ron. Je n'ai pas…très bien dormi la nuit dernière. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'alarmer Ron à propos des évènements de la veille. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne parvenait même pas à penser aux mots « Draco Malfoy m'a embrassé » alors pour ce qui était de les dire à voix haute…

Et en particulier à Ron, qui aurait probablement une crise cardiaque sur place. Et par la même occasion pensa Harry, il se peut que Ron ne sorte pas non plus en vie du petit-déjeuner.

Lui et Ron rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendirent manger tous les trois. Ron et Hermione étaient à quelques mètres devant lui, marchant main dans la main ; admirant les lumières scintillantes de Noël et les décorations qui commençaient à faire leur apparition un peu partout, mais ils durent s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises parce qu'Harry semblait incapable d'avancer et tenait particulièrement à rester en arrière.

Le temps d'atteindre la Grande Salle,ils ne cessèrent de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Harry gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le plancher et continuait de les ignorer. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir recommencer ce manège tout le reste de l'année scolaire.

Harry s'arrêta un court instant juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, essayant de se donner de la contenance avant d'entrer. Il suivit alors Ron et Hermione, pendant que ces derniers se frayaient un chemin à travers les sièges pour rejoindre leurs places habituelles à la table de Gryffondor.

Il pouvait entendre le brouhaha habituel et le bourdonnement des voix et des rires, mélangés au tintement de l'argenterie des plats. Et ce fut tout, il leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Rien ne se produisit.

Puis « Hey Harry ! » s'exclama Seamus le saluant alors qu'il passait. « Je pense que tu vas devoir annuler l'entraînement de quidditch cet après-midi. J'ai entendu Trelawney que la neige présageait le danger et la mort ! »

Le commentaire provoqua un concert de gloussements nerveux chez des filles de première année qui n'avait encore pris aucun cours de Divination. Mais personne ne rie d'Harry. Personne ne lui prêta une quelconque attention.

Il s'assit et attrapa distraitement un morceau de pain grillé qui traînait dans un plat. C'était trop étrange. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle avant de glisser vers la table des Serpentards. Draco était là, assis calmement, la majeure partie de son visage était cachée par son exemple de la gazette du sorcier, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit dans le monde.

Sans perdre Draco des yeux, Harry se servit des œufs brouillés qu'il étala sur son pain grillé. Alors il pris une cuillérée de pêches au sirop et les mis elles aussi sur le toast.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Siffla Ron, alors qu'il lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Regardes dont ce que tu fais ! »

Harry détourna son regard loin de la table des Serpentards et contempla à nouveau son plat. Farouchement il saisit sa fourchette et mordit dedans. « Je l'aime comme ça. » murmura-t-il à Ron qui secouait la tête. Quand Ron retourna discuter avec Hermione, Harry fixa de nouveau Draco.

Il lisait toujours attentivement le journal. Tardivement il se rappela que Malfoy lui avait confié qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions de raconter à n'importe qui ce qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière. Etait-ce vraiment sérieux ? _Par l'enfer,_ s'était-il rendu malade pour rien ?

Harry baissa la tête, se forçant à avaler encore quelques bouchées, puis pensivement repoussa les restes de ses œufs au sirop et son pain grillé trempé du bout de sa fourchette. Il avait été si sûr que Malfoy l'avait embrassé pour le faire passer pour un imbécile et ridiculiser ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux ce que le blond avait dit.

Si Malfoy n'avait pas dans l'idée de l'humilier publiquement, alors que voulait-il lui faire comprendre en l'embrassant de la sorte ? Même maintenant, il était trop perturbé par la sensation que ce baiser lui avait procurée, pour penser clairement. Même maintenant il pouvait encore le sentir…

Harry se sentir rougir à ce souvenir, il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Draco le regardait par-dessus son journal. Pendant un bref instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent à travers la salle.

Une décharge électrique parcourut Harry. Mais Draco le regardait toujours calmement, son journal plier sur la table, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

_Oh non, ne t'en va pas !_ pensa Harry en bondissant de sa chaise.

« Harry ! L'interpella Hermione. « Attends ! Ron et moi n'avons pas encore fini de manger. »

« Hum, désolé les gars. » dit Harry rejoignant les portes à reculons. « Ne vous dépêcher pas, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose. Je vous retrouverai dans le Hall, sur le chemin de la classe. »

Et Harry se tourna promptement et suivit Draco, qui venait juste de disparaître dans le hall d'entrée.

« Oublié quelque chose ! » grogna Ron. « Je vois, ses esprits ! »

Draco descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner très tôt, en dépit de son peu de sommeil. Il tenait absolument à être dans la grande salle avant Harry. Il voulait observer Harry arriver, voulait se cacher derrière son journal et voir comment Harry allait réagir, sans permettre à Harry de _le_ voir. Il devait parler à Harry, il avait désespérément besoin qu'Harry s'engage dans le jeu d'échec qu'il avait inventé – tout son plan était fondé sur cette unique chose.

Et Draco soupçonnait que le meilleur moyen pour rendre Harry assez en colère, assez confus, qu'il baisse sa garde assez pour accepter de jouer avec lui, était de l'ignorer complètement. Harry avait l'habitude de confronter les choses qui l'ennuyaient, une habitude sur laquelle comptait Draco.

Si Harry était troublé par ce baiser, _ou_ l'avait _aimé, _Draco savait que cela rendrait Harry dingue s'il feignait l'indifférence.

Naturellement, il était plus probable, et Draco savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que ça arrive, était que Harry ait été horrifié et dégoûté, et qu'il marche simplement dans le grand hall et donne un coup de poing dans le visage de Draco – dans ce cas la, le plan de Draco était complètement grillé.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors puis baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Harry était en retard. S'il n'arrivait pas rapidement, Draco n'aurait pas le temps de lui parler avant les cours. Mais, juste alors, il vit Weasley et Granger entrer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant les portes et se retournèrent pour regarda le hall d'entrée. Et Draco du lever son papier plus haut pour cacher son large sourire, et la rougeur qui colora son visage alors, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, manifestement a contrecoeur, rentra.

Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le plafond de la grande salle lui-même lui tombe dessus. Il était adorable, complètement pathétique, mais tellement mignon. Et, pensa Draco avec un frisson intérieur, s'il était à ce point bouleversé, il avait du aimer ce baiser.

Draco dû faire appel à tout son self-control et feindre de lire le Daily Prophet. Son plan était nettement le plus subtil. Il observait Harry subrepticement par-dessus son journal, et bien que ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles du point de vue d'Harry, Draco pouvait parfaitement le voir.

Il vit Harry lever les yeux sur lui deux fois. Il remarqua qu'Harry repoussa misérablement la nourriture dans le coin de son assiette. _Maintenant_ pensa Draco, _il est temps de jouer.Il abaissa son journal et attendit qu'Harry le regarde une dernière fois. _

Et alors cela arriva. Harry le chercha des yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et la foudre les frappa.

C'était grâce à des années d'habitudes que Draco pu maintenir l'illusion d'être calme, de baisser les yeux, de replier son journal et de sortir calmement de la salle. Mais cela fonctionna parfaitement.

Il vit Harry se lever brusquement, repousser Hermione et le suivre, un regard de détermination se lisait sur son visage avec lequel Draco était particulièrement familier.

C'était le même regard qu'arborait Harry lorsqu'il jouait au quidditch, et quand il repérait le vif. _Il y a pourtant une grande différence_ pensa Draco, _à la différence du vif d'or il s'avère que je veux être attrapé, mais bien sur je ne veux pas qu'il la sache, ou du moins pas pour le moment._

Quand Draco sorti du Hall d'entrée il accéléra son allure et dépassa les escaliers principaux pour rejoindre le couloir qui menaient vers le donjon des Serpentards. Il avait du le chronométrer précisément.

Si Harry l'attrapait trop près du hall ils ne pourraient pas discuter en privé, mais d'un autre côté il doutait qu'Harry le suive si loin sur le territoire des vert et argent. Ils n'avaient également que peu de temps avant tout le monde finissent de manger.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule juste le temps de voir Harry déboulé dans le grand Hall et déraper , s'arrêter un moment puis le repérer. Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco regardait droit devant lui et continuait d'avancer mais il grimaçait. S'il était possible d'étrangler un mot, Harry venait juste de l'illustrer avec son nom. Draco l'ignora et continua de marcher, il était presque à l'endroit où il voulait être.

C'était comme une clôture pensa-t-il permettant d'attirer l'adversaire dans ton élément de le rendre insouciant de baisser sa garde et peut-être le rendre négligent. Il voulait que Harry soit furieux, insouciant et déséquilibré.

Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui et entendit « Arrête bon sang ! ». Draco s'arrêta et tourna brusquement, Harry le rentra dedans. Juste comme Draco l'avait prévu.

Draco avait prévu l'accident, ainsi il pu rattrapé Harry d'un geste adroit et les empêcher de tomber tous les deux. Il le tenait fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'Harry avait réussi à retrouver son équilibre.

Puis il s'empara de ses épaules et le repoussa brutalement en arrière, de sorte qu'Harry recula de quelques pas. Il modifia alors l'expression de son visage et créant ainsi un masque d'indifférence et de dédain.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas Potter ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Si j'avais été en première année, je serai en route pour la mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry rentra dans Draco et sentit les bras de l'autre garçon l'entourer, le soutenir et enfin l'agripper aux épaules. Comme la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas complètement préparé quand Draco l'envoya valser.

Il trébucha en arrière, et leva les yeux vers Draco dans sa confusion, et pour voir une oh diable expression familière et détestable sur le visage du blond.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas Potter ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Si j'avais été en première année, je serai en route pour la mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry fut soudainement furieux. Furieux et…blessé. Il fit un pas en avant, en direction de Draco, les mains serrées autour de ses côtes. « Arrête ça ! » fit-il avec rage et déclamant chacun des mots, mais diminuant toujours sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Tout ce que tu as fais ce matin été parfaitement calculer pour m'inciter à venir ici, à courir après toi – ainsi tu peux enlevé cette expression « pas intéressé le moins du monde » tout de suite !

Et à la stupéfaction d'Harry, Draco le fit. En un clin d'œil, le masque s'était évaporé. A la place, il avait de chaleureux yeux gris et un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé » dit Draco.

Harry fronçait toujours les sourcils, bien qu'il ait été adoucit par le changement d'expression et les excuses. « Tu m'as amené jusqu'ici Malfoy.

Maintenant tu vas me donner quelques explications et je m'attends à de l'honnêteté de ta part. Sois tu es franc, sois je m'en vais tout de suite.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargi. « Oh bon sang Potter ! dit-il doucement d'une voix amusée « Être franc avec toi n'était du tout ce que j'avais en tête. MAIS » dit-il plus fort « Je promet d'essayer d'être honnête avec toi. »

« Okay » dit lentement Harry, incertain. IL avait l'indubitable sentiment que quelque chose lui avait échappé, quelque chose d'important, mais son attention était trop occupée par une question plus importante pour qu'il essaye de découvrir ce que c'était.

« Je veux juste savoir une chose Malfoy. » Dit-il, en regardant directement Draco dans les yeux. « Que diable as-tu fait la nuit dernière. »

« Hmm, » dit Draco pensivement, renvoyant le regard émeraude avec un calme parfait. « Il me semble à ce que je me souvienne que je t'avais défié à une partie d'échec Harry. J'ai même entrepris le premier mouvement. »

Il haussa un sourcil «Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas dit si tu acceptais ou non ce défi. »

Harry sentit la colère lui monter au nez à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas de cela que nous parlons, et tu le sais. »

Draco eut un petit rire. « oh si ça l'est. C'est _exactement_ de quoi nous parlons. Est-ce que tu vas jouer, ou pas ? »

« Et pourquoi par tous les saints je voudrais jouer à je ne sais quel jeu risquéavec _toi_ ?

« Parce que _je_ ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions à moins que tu n'acceptes. »

Mon Dieu qu'il était agaçant. Harry eut soudain l'irrépressible envie d'envoyer son poing dans le nez.

« Ne…fais…pas…cela. » dit Draco tranquillement comme s'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry fixa Draco et se rendit compte que ses pensées avaient dû êtres probablement clairement écrites sur son visage. _Je devrais partir_, pensa-t-il. _Pars maintenant Harry_. Mais il ne le pu pas. Quelque chose le retenait, l'empêchait de partir, il voulait une réponse de cet exaspérant blondinet.

« Alors expliques-toi Malfoy » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Je ne jouerais pas à moins que je sache exactement de quoi il retourne si j'acceptes. » Il fit une pause et plissa les yeux. « Y a t il des règles dans ce jeun avec toi ? »

« Il a des règles Potter, mais très peu. Le défi des échecs est vraiment très simple. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Quelques étudiants commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle. Il s'empara du bras d'Harry et l'attira près du mur où ils seraient à l'abri.

Il continua à voix basse. « Il existe trois règles principales. La première règle est que pour chacun des déplacements faits sur l'échiquier, tu dois entreprendre un mouvement auprès de ton adversaire. Le mouvement peut être soit physique soit rhétorique, mais il ne peut être magique ou matériel. En d'autres termes, vous ne pouvez pas jeter un sort ou prendre une possession personnelle. Tu peux faire quelque chose à ton adversaire comme ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière, où tu peux dire quelque chose ou poser une question. La seule condition est que ce que tu fais, demandes ou dit doit être personnel, privé ou intime. Comme un secret ou n'importe quoi d'autre et…

« Attend ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Tu veux dire que si je joue à ce jeu avec toi, je peux te demander des choses vraiment personnelles ? »

« Oui » dit Draco.

« Et tu dois y répondre ? »

« J'allais justement y venir Potter. La deuxième règle est que tu ne peux révéler ce qui est dit pendant le jeu à une tierce personne qui ne fait pas partie du jeu, et troisièmement si tu refuse le mouvement adverse, tu pers le jeu. »

« Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est ce qui se produit quand quelqu'un gagne ? »

« Alors le gagnant prends tout ou rien – c'est le choix du gagnant. »

« Tout ? » dit Harry en regardant Draco d'un air suspicieux. « De quoi parlons-nous exactement ? Ha ! Je ne coucherai pas avec toi si c'est que tu veux dire. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Alors peut-être devrais-tu te tenir à l'écart de ce jeu Potter. Tu sais ce qu'on dit – Si tu ne peux pas supporter la chaleur, ne marche pas sur le feu. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement trop chaud pour toi.

Harry grogna. « Je n'ai rien à cacher Malfoy. Je crois que je peux répondra à toutes les conneries que tu peux débiter. » Harry s'arrêta de parler alors que deux filles de Serpentards de sixième année passèrent près d'eux. Toutes les deux virent Draco et pouffèrent de rire.

_Seigneur_ pensa Harry, _il a probablement eu toutes les filles de cette école. _Alors Harry grimaça et regarda derrière Draco. « Et je crois que c'est mon tour…Pion en D5 « indiqua-t-il. « Réponds maintenant à ceci : Avec combien de filles as-tu déjà couché ?

Draco déglutit péniblement et haussa les sourcils. « Hum Harry. »

« Réponds juste à la question Malfoy. Où est-ce trop chaud pour toi ? »

Draco secoua la tête, et puis fit un sourire malfaisant à Harry. « Bien, donne-moi juste une minute. Il va me falloir un moment pour toute les compter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Hum…voyons…il y avait…hum, et…puis…oui et,…et alors il y avait…oh je ne peux pas oublier…Draco laissa de nouveau tomber ses yeux vers Harry.

Il essaye de ne pas rire. « Bien Potter. J'ai ta réponse. C'est…AUCUNE ! » Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'étouffer à moitié. « Voyons, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais croire que tu es toujours vierge. »

Draco rougit légèrement et croisa les bras autour de lui. « Eh bien » commença-t-il, « je le suis. Mais j'ai bien l'intention que ceci change à la fin de ce jeu. »

« Attends laisse-moi digérer. » dit Harry exaspéré, n'enregistrant pas vraiment le dernier commentaire de Draco. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'es pas glissé dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentards durant toutes ces années. Tout le monde sait bien qu'elles te veulent toutes. »

Draco ri. « Je ne peux réellement croire que l'on peut être aussi bouché que tu ne l'es. Au cas tu n'avais pas capté, ce qui est apparemment le cas, je préfère me glisser dans le dortoir des _garçons_, merci, et ceux qui s'y trouvent sont…comme je pourrai dire….plutôt grossier et hum dégoûtant ?

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, et il regarda Draco pendant un long moment et lors duquel il tourna rapidement au cramoisie. Plusieurs que jusqu'à présent lui avaient échappées, apparurent avec clarté alarmante dans son esprit. « Oh merde Malfoy ! »Dit-il enfin.

« Je plaisantais quand je parlais de nous, enfin de coucher ensemble. Mais toi tu ne plaisantais pas du tout ? »

« Non. » Draco inclina la tête et regarda Harry avec un amusement pensif. « Tu es vraiment idiot Potter. » dit-il doucement. « Pour quelle autre raison je t'aurai embrassé la nuit dernière. Et si tu es aussi droit, comment as-tu pu l'aimer autant. »

« Quoi ? Arrgh ! Je ne compte pas avoir du sexe avec toi. » Gémit Harry. « Tu es… »

« Un type visqueux ? » suggéra Draco tranquillement. « Maintenant je pense que c'est mon tour. » Il fit une pause pendant un moment, pensif. « Cavalier en F4 » dit-il puis souleva un sourcil. « Es-tu vierge, Potter ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le sang coloré son visage et la veine de ses tempes palpitée. Il y eu une seconde pendant laquelle il pensa que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Mais ça l'était. Malfoy a raison – Je suis vraiment un idiot. Harry avait un secret, et c'était lui. Même Ron n'en savait rien. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Draco ne l'aurai pas interrogé sur ce sujet si lui-même ne l'avait pas fait.

Cela était trop horrible tout simplement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, le chagrin d'amour qu'il avait eu était encore capable de le saisir inopinément.

Harry tourna une partie de son corps vers Draco et s'effondra contre le mur, sa tête heurtant la pierre. « Non. » s'entendit-il indiquer « Non je ne le suis pas. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. « Qui ? » demanda Draco en conclusion, presque dans un chuchotement, comme si la parole l'avait momentanément quitté.

Harry s'éloigna du mur et se tourna de nouveau vers le visage de Draco. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond avant de se détourner. _Je ne te dirai pas cela_, pensa-t-il, _en aucune façon. C'est trop personnel tout simplement .Pense à quelque chose Harry, pense vite._

Il inspira profondément ; « Ce n'est pas cool Malfoy ! » dit-il, réfléchissant furieusement. « Ce n'est pas très honorable de coucher avec une fille et d'aller le raconter partout. »

Il soupira dramatiquement. « Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais si tu dois savoir…voyons le première était fleur Delacour. Cela s'est produit l'été après ma quatrième année tandis que j'étais à la maison.

Elle était venue travailler à Londres pour améliorer son anglais, elle me rencontra. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante de ce que j'avais fait pour sa sœur, tu sais.

« Fleur ? » haleta Draco, consterné. « Tu as couché avec Fleur alors que tu n'avais que quatorze ans ! »

« J'en avais quinze, c'était juste après mon anniversaire. Le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et éclata brusquement de rire.

Draco le regardait très pâle et choqué. Soudainement Harry se sentit mieux. Il pouvait se servir de cela après tout. « Après »dit Harry chauffant le sujet « Ce fut Hermione l'année dernière. Et cet été c'était une jeune fille très mignonne moldu que j'avais rencontrée à l'école primaire. »

Harry haussa les épaules et fit une grimace à Draco. « Qu'est-ce que j'y peux Malfoy – ça doit être la cicatrice. Les filles semblent la trouver irrésistible. »

Draco le regarda horrifiait. « Weasley sait-il que tu as couché avec sa petite amie ? Parler de se glisser! Mon dieu, Potter, je pensais vraiment que tu avais plus de classe que ça. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as couché avec Granger."

« C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas fait, crétin ! » !" rétorqua Harry, piqué par la vérité des remarques de Draco. " Je n'ai pas couché avec Hermione. Ni avec Fleur. Ou aucune fille moldue. J'ai juste tout inventé à l'instant. »

Une petite foule commençait à se former dans le couloir derrière Harry et Draco, les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle s'arrêtaient pour les regarder.

Les deux garçons complètement inconscients à leur assistance grandissante, parlaient à voix très basses, ainsi seulement un mot ou deux parvenaient à la foule, mais il était évident qu'à l'expression de leur visage quelque chose d'explosif était en train de se produire.

Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis un certain temps, et chacun mourrait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Draco étudiait Harry les yeux plissés, mais un sourire diabolique se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. « Ainsi la réponse correct à ma question est… »

Oh non pensa Harry, il avait été piégé. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter la question du « qui » à moins de mentir au sujet de sa virginité. Alors il le fit. " La vrai réponse est oui, damnation," dit il. Puis une nouvelle idée vint l'esprit d'Harry, et il sourit largement à Draco. "Je t'ai vraiment fait marcher, n'est ce pas? "

Draco grimaça en retour. « Tu sais Potter, il se trouve qu'il y a une règle que j'ai oublier de mentionner dans ce jeu. »

« Hum, oh ! et quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Harry, feignant l'insouciance.

"C'est que si tu mens quand tu répond à une question, ton adversaire a le droit à deux mouvements de penalty – pas dans le réel jeu d'échec bien sur, mais ici, en personne."

« Oh ! » dit Harry, virant au rouge une nouvelle fois. Draco s'empara de ses poignets et l'attira contre lui. Il remonta alors lentement ses mains le long des bras d'Harry avait de le saisir légèrement par les épaules.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. « Potter, » dit-il doucement « Tu ressembles à un de ces décorations de Noël, avec tes yeux émeraude et ton visage rouge. »

" Juste finissons en, Malfoy. Tu sais quand nous commençons ça, je ne comprend vraiment pas quels sont tes vraies intentions."

« Ah ! » dit Draco, ses poings agrippant toujours les épaules d'Harry, sa bouche à seulement un souffle de celle d'Harry. « Et tu ne le sais toujours pas. »

Et il donna un coup de pied à Harry, dans son tibia précisément. Harry haleta et saisit sa jambe. « Ow ! Tu es un bâtard ! »

« C'était seulement le premier. » dit Draco. Alors il s'appuya sur l'autre pied d'Harry. « Et de deux. Celui-ci c'était pour Granger. Elle mérite mieux que toi Potter. »

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, une main sur son tibia douloureux, et l'autre tenant son pied lancinant. " Tu es vraiment un bâtard, Malfoy," dit il.

Draco ri. « Moi ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai bien peur d'être le portrait craché de mon cher père, qui était malheureusement, mais tout à fait légalement, marié à ma mère avant que je ne sois né."

Il baissa les yeux ves Harry, avec un sourire parfaitement charmant. « Ton tour encore Harry. » Alors dans un tourbillon de robes, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Bon sang pensa harry, alors qu'il observait la démarche de Draco loin devant lui. Bon sang, il est…bien. Assomant suggéra une petite voix dans l'esprit d'Harry, que celui-ci ignora superbement.

« HARRY ! » Harry se tordit le cou pour regarder autour de lui. C'était Hermione, elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule qui chuchotait, les étudiants qui se tenaient dans le couloir riaient nerveusement. Elle accourut vers lui, Ron était juste derrière elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »Ron baissa les yeux vers lui. « Nous sortions à peine de la Grande Salle quand on nous a averti qu'il y avait un combat. Il me semble que j'ai vu malfoy qui s'éloignait d'ici. Qu'a-t-il fait Harry ? Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis et se mit à rire. « Non » dit-il à Ron « Il ne m'a pas frappé. » il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait préoccupée à son sujet. « Je vais parfaitement bien. » répéta-t-il. Il frotta vigoureusement son tibia douloureux, puis se releva. « J'ai seulement eu de ce que je méritais. »

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » répondit Hermione choquée. « Comment peux-tu mériter d'être battu par Draco Malfoy ? Je pensais qu'il avait changé. »

« Je me suis à peine battu Hermione. Regarde – Je vais très bien. J'ai juste dis quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû dire. »

« C'est fou. » Dit Hermione.

« Complètement dingue» dit Ron en même temps. Alors il sourit. « Qu'as-tu dis ? » Harry baissa les yeux, et eu vraiment honte quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit au sujet d'Hermione. _Oui j'ai mérité qu'il me donne un coup de pied pour cela._

« Hum, je ne peux vraiment le répéter Ron. » dit-il. Ron grogna. « C'est bien, hum ! Très bien pour toi Harry. » Il donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry. « Bien pour toi. »

Soudainement une voix tranchante retentit, "élèves! Vous tous – aller en classe!" Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir le professeur McGonagall disperser la foule d'élèves réunie dans le couloir.

Elle claqua des mains trois fois. "ALLER EN CLASSE!" le hall se vida presque immédiatement comme les étudiants se dispersés dans toutes les directions.

_Oh non_, pensa Harry. Il sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac. _Ce n'est pas bien du tout_.

Professeur McGonagall avança vivement jusqu'à eux. Elle regarda directement Harry. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il y a eu une bagarre, mr. Potter, entre vous et Mr. Malfoy. Est ce que c'est vrai?"

Harry pensa qu'il pourrait se ratatiner sous la sévérité de ce regard. "Non," dit Harry,"ce n'était pas une bagarre. C'était…" les mots lui manquèrent.

Ron parla à sa place. « Nous avons trouvé Harry ici sur le plancher professeur, et nous avons vu Malfoy s'éloigner d'ici. Je pense que Malfoy l'a frappé. »

« Ron ferme-la. » siffla Harry dans un souffle.

Le professeur McGonagall promena son regard de Harry à Ron, puis le reporta sur harry. "Je m'attendais a un comportement plus mature de votre part que cela" dit elle d'un ton grave. " Vous êtes un étudiant de septième année, Potter, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les plus jeunes élèves vous prennent pour modèle. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser, maintenant, vous voyant vous battre dans le hall avec un préfets?"ses lèvres étaient plissées sous l'effet de la colère.

"Il va y avoir une enquête," continua t elle, " mais pas de ma part. Puisque Draco Malfoy est un préfet, ce qui demande par conséquent qu'il soit un exemple pour les autres élèves, le directeur voudra régler ça personnellement."

Elle donna à Harry un autre long regard. "Je vous suggère a tous les trois d'aller en classe," dit elle, puis se tourna et s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction de sa propre salle de classe.

Harry se retourna vers Ron. "Oh, ça a beaucoup aidé, Ron. Pourquoi as tu dis n'importe quoi ? »

Ron regarda Harry déconcerté. "Harry, si Malfoy t'as frappé – "

"Ne t'ai je pas dit que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé!"

"Très bien, vous deux!" interrompit Hermione, saisissant leurs bras. "Arrêtez ça! Si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite, nous allons être en retard au cours de potions. Alors nous aurons des ennuis avec ROGUE!"

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Where I want to be 1

**itre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans ma bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Chapitre 4**- Première partie.

Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and

doing what I always said I would and yet

I feel I haven't won at all.

Don't get me wrong

I'm not complaining

Times have been good

Fast, entertaining

But what's the point

If I'm concealing

Not only love

All other feeling

Lyrics from "Where I Want To Be" from Chess by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Ron, Hermione et Harry eurent a peine le temps de franchir la porte et s'assoirent a leurs places avant que Rogue ne pénètre dans la salle de potions. Il leur adressa un regard sévère puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, »dit Rogue dans un ricanement mielleux. « Il me semble qu'il y ait une rumeur qui circule à propos de vous, en train de vous bagarrer dans le Hall. J'espère dans votre intérêt que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il y eut un ricanement du coté des serpentards. "S'étalant est plutôt le terme qui conviendrait à ce que j'ai entendu," dit un bruyant chuchotement anonyme qui obtint des pouffements de rire aux alentours.

Harry ne répondit rien, il avait appris grâce à une longue expérience à ne plus répondre aux moqueries de Rogue. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'éloigne de lui et rejoigne son bureau. Alors jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui était assis au premier rang de la rangée de tables sur sa gauche.

Draco était le visage plongé très consciencieusement dans son manuel de potion. Harry ne pouvait savoir s'il riait ou pas. Du coin de l'œil cependant, il pouvait voir que Ron tournait au cramoisie, et semblait bouiller de manière effrayante, puisque Rogue avait consciemment omis de préciser la participation de Malfoy dans l'incident de la matinée.

Rogue ouvrit le manuel de potions sur son bureau puis se tourna pour faire face à la classe, les yeux plissés.

« Très bien Monsieur Potter, puisque vous ne voulez pas discutez de la rumeur de ce matin, peut-être pourriez-vous expliquer à la classe quels sont les ingrédients pour la potion d'aujourd'hui ?

Il y eu un silence qui dura plusieurs battements de cœur, brisé seulement par les ricanements étouffés d'un serpentard.

« Monsieur ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix tremblante. _Que diable était la potion d'aujourd'hui ?_

« Les ingrédients étaient clairement énumérés dans le travail d'hier soir, monsieur Potter. »

_Oh mon Dieu_ pensa Harry. Il était trop perturbé par l'annonce de Ron et d'Hermione et trop préoccupé pour faire tout son travail la nuit dernière.

Chacun dans la classe tourna son regard vers lui, excepté Draco qui semblait tout ignorer, écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin posé sur son bureau.

Harry jeta un regard discret à Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis côte à côte dans la rangée à droite d'Harry, et qui semblaient accablés et frappés par la culpabilité.

Evidemment ils n'avaient pas fait ce devoir non plus, ce qui choqua Harry encore plus – enfin pas que Ron ne l'ai pas lu mais Hermione si.

Très lentement, Rogue commença à avancer vers le bureau d'Harry. « Nous attendons Monsieur Potter. » dit-il dans un ricanement ravi .

« Hum, oui monsieur. » dit Harry, essayant de gagner du temps,la voix toujours tremblante. « Je – »

Un mouvement au niveau de la rangée de gauche attira son attention. Draco s'était tourné pour la première fois depuis le début du cours vers lui. Harry regarda Draco et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Draco essayait vainement de garder un regard impassible, et quand Harry le regarda il haussa un sourcil et furtivement sortir un morceau de parchemin du drapé de sa robe. Sur celui-ci était inscrits en gros caractères gras la liste des ingrédients de la potion.

Personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir, puisque tous tournaient le dos à Draco afin de mieux observer Harry. L'idée que cette liste pu être fausse n'effleura même pas l'esprit d'Harry. Il accrocha le haut du parchemin avec les yeux et lu rapidement.

Harry avait à peine finie sa lecture alors que Rogue atteignait son bureau. Il détourna ses yeux de la liste et regarda le professeur.

« Je pense, » dit-il lentement « que les ingrédients étaient, hum une…langue de lézard, euh, une cuillère à café de mâchoire…une tasse de champignon en lamelles, euh…trois ongles d'orteil de euh… _de quoi déjà ?_

Il jeta un coup en direction de Draco mais la liste avait disparue. « Trois ongles d'orteil de…une musaraigne géante, une pincée de salamandre en poudre et…et…cinq gouttes de sève de lierre. »

Rogue regardait Harry, son irritation augmentant au fur et à mesure des réponses correctes. Alors quand Harry s'arrêta, la forme de Rogue se dessina indistinctement au dessus de lui, semblant attendre…

_Oh merde…Quel était le dernier ingrédient ? Quelque chose avec butter_… « Euh six ailes de butterfly » dit Harry plein d'espoir.

**N/a : j'ai été obligé de garder les mots anglais puisque le jeu de mots traduit en français n'en est plus un.**

Les yeux de Rogue s'animèrent et lui sourirent méchamment. « FAUX, Potter ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour venir en classe sans que votre travail soit fait. »

Harry encaissa avant de se tourner vers Draco en même temps que Rogue qui semblait avoir eu la même idée.

« Malfoy ! » Au début Harry vit sur le visage de Draco qu'il pensait s'être fait attrapé, puis son expression se détendit.

« Monsieur ? »

« Dites- moi SVP l'ingrédient final correct. »

« Six bouteilles de Butterbeer (bierraubeurre) monsieur ?répondit ledit Draco, le visage impassible. La salle éclata de rire, même Harry ri. Rogue parut pendant un moment comme maugrey fol'œil, ses yeux s'agitant dans toutes les directions

Il foudroya Draco « Bien, bien. » dit Rogue vicieusement. « Je me serais attendu à ce que vous sachiez la réponse Malfoy. » Rogue décrivit des cercles en marchant, lança un regard glacial à chaque étudiant.

« PERSONNE DANS CETTE SALLE N A DONC FAIT SON TRAVAIL HIER SOIR? »

Harry pouvait voir Ron tourner à nouveau au rouge, vraisemblablement à cause du fait qu'aucun point n'avait été retiré à Serpentard malgré la réponse fausse de Draco.

Alors le regard glacial de Rogue s'attarda sur Hermione. Harry vit l'horreur se dessiner sur son visage. Rogue allait-il réellement l'interroger – la seule fois de toute sa vie entière où elle n'avait pas étudié.

Un rictus apparut lentement sur le visage du maître des potions. Dans un tourbillon de robes il se retourna.

« Monsieur Londubat. » un couic effrayé retentit à l'avant de la rangée d'Harry. « Savez-vous la réponse, monsieur Londubat ? »

Une petite voix tremblante à l'avant de la salle indiqua « six pétales de boutons d'or (buttercup) monsieur ? »

« Hum, » grogna Rogue « correct ». Il marcha d'un pas raide vers l'avant de la salle avant de regarder Neville. « Continuez monsieur Londubat. Quel est le nom de cette potion ? »

« C'est un repousse-sort monsieur. Généralement connu sous le nom de Hex – off monsieur. »

« Hum, » dit encore Rogue tout en se frottant le menton, évaluant Neville du regard. « Je suis impressionné Londubat. Votre investissement et votre niveau se sont améliorés dans cette matière. »

Il se retourna et foudroya alors toute la classe « Il me semble que vous avez tous atteint un niveau particulièrement bas ; » siffla-t-il « Quand Londubat est la seule personne qui FAIT SES DEVOIRS ! »

Rogue s'adossa contre son bureau et croisa les bras au dessus de sa poitrine. Il leva un autre intense mauvais regard à chacun d'entre eux dans la pièce. « La conséquence à votre négligence sera que vous devrez écouter un exposé sur ce que vous devriez avoir lu. » Un chorus de gémissements déguisés retentit dans la salle. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge en tant qu'avertissement, et les gémissements s'interrompirent brusquement.

« La potion repousse-sort dont parle votre texte, » commença Rogue « est, lorsqu'elle est bien préparée, très efficace pour son utilisateur et lui permettant de repousser les sortilèges mêmes les plus puissants, et est également connu pour diminuer considérablement les conséquences des malédictions. Cependant, il est de faible durée – celle-ci est égale à une ou deux heure tout au plus. Ce que votre texte ne précise pas c'est qu'il existe une variante de cette potion, beaucoup plus puissante… »

Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à Rogue. Les évènements de la veille et du matin même avec Draco étaient tellement perturbants et tellement fantastique et incroyable, pour qu'il les chasse de son esprit ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il sentait le besoin d'aller se plonger dans l'obscurité un placard quelque part et d'essayer de penser.

Quoi qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait pas la force. La seule chose qui lui apparaissait clairement, de la même manière que les pianos ont de se briser lorsqu'ils tombent de plusieurs étages, était que Draco Malfoy l'appréciait. Non, Draco Malfoy l'APPRECIAIT.

Harry sentit ses oreilles rougir jusqu'à en devenir brûlantes, il laissa ses yeux se glisser furtivement vers la gauche, vers la table au premier rang. Draco prenait des notes, son attention était rivée sur Rogue. Harry reporta son attention de nouveau Rogue et écouta le cours un moment, juste pour voir ce que Draco pouvait y trouver de fascinant.

« Cette variante, » continua Rogue « permet à son utilisateur de concentrer la puissance magique de cette potion dans un objet que l'utilisateur peut porte, et ainsi augmenter son efficacité jusqu'à doux ou trois semaines. Les ingrédients sont utilisés, en ajoutant des morceaux de peu de Boomslang remués avec une infusion de "noeux-m'oublie-pas » (forget-me-knot)**.**Ces deux ingrédients ne sont pas à la disposition des élèves, mais je possède quelques échantillons ici sur mon bureau que vous aurez le loisir d'étudiez. L'objet doit en être imbibé durant 24 à 48 heures.

Harry regarda à nouveau en direction de Draco, et une toute nouvelle idée lui traversa l'esprit – c'est que Draco était _bon_ en potions. D'une façon ou d'une autre Harry avait toujours pensé que Draco ne manquait pas de savoir la bonne réponse en classe juste pour se parader devant Harry, pour être insupportablement irritant, mais peut être… PEUT ETRE… c'était parce que Draco ETUDIAIT, et était vraiment INTERESSE par les potions!

Harry observait Draco, notant la manière dont il prenait soigneusement des notes, la manière dont il écoutait Rogue, la manière dont son front était plissé sous l'effet de sa concentration, la manière dont ses cheveux avaient l'air tellement doux et soyeux et assez – ! Harry s'étrangla, reporta son regard sur Rogue, et feignit d'écouter le cours.

Rogue demanda « Qui pourrait me donner un exemple d'application pratique de cette potion repousse-sort ? »

Une des filles de Serpentard leva la main : « Si vous l'employez avant un duel de sorcier, l'autre sorcier ne peut vous atteindre avec ces sorts. »

Harry entendit un grognement familier, et entendit alors Ron murmurer : « Je pense que cela s'appelle de la tricherie. »

Rogue se tourna brusquement vers Ron et le transperça de son regard perçant les yeux plissés. « Non monsieur Weasley. » dit-il d'un ton désagréablement condescant « cela s'appelle une mesure de précaution intelligente, quelque chose que je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez. »

Il y eu une autre éruption de rire étouffés du côté des Serpentards. Harry laissa son esprit voguer loin du cours, bien qu'il garde toujours les yeux fixés sur Rogue, afin de maintenir l'illusion qu'il écoutait. Quelque tracassait fortement Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi d'y penser. Draco l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière… non, pas juste embrasser – l'avait embrassé COMME CA.

Puis avait dit a Harry ce matin, _"si tu es si hétéro que tu le prétends, comment as tu pu l'aimer autant?" _Cette constatation, faite d'une telle certitude, nouait l'estomac d'Harry._ Je sais que je suis hétéro _se dit-il_ . _Mais Harry ne pouvait pas expliqué pourquoi n'avait il jamais rien ressenti de la sorte auparavant, comme ce seul baiser la nuit précédente lui avait fait ressentir. Et comment diable est ce que Malfoy _savait_-il cela ?

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il laissa son regard glissé vers la nuque de Draco. Ce dernier avait arrêté d'écrire et regardait à présent dans le vide comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Les yeux d'Harry examinèrent le profile parfait, le demi sourire absent, la mèche de cheveux qui tombait derrière l'oreille de Draco et s'enrouler sur son cou.

L'attention d'Harry fut soudainement attirée par l'endroit juste derrière l'oreille de Draco, encadré par les mèches de ses cheveux soyeux. Cela semblait d'une façon tout a fait inexplicable adorable, tellement doux –

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry se redressa brusquement. Rogue le regardait avec ses yeux noirs étincelant. « Je vous ai posé une question Potter, mais vous n'en avez pas écouter un seul mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se sentit nauséeux. Tout le monde dans la classe s'est tourné ENCORE vers lui, y compris Draco. « Non monsieur » répondit-il, « désolé. » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Peut-être, « dit Rogue, de son ton le plus venimeux « Je devrais vous faire un mot d'excuse pour aller à l'infirmerie. Apparement, cette secousse dont vous avez été l'objet ce matin dans le hall vous a fait perdre le dernier morceau de votre cerveau qui marchait encore. Cinq point de moins pour Gryffondor, _encore_, Potter. »

Harry a maintenu son regard loin de Draco, mais il se rendit très vite compte que l'autre garçon l'observait à présent très attentivement. Sa dernière pensée au sujet de Draco lui revint tout à coup dans toute son alarmante, mortifiante, horreur. Harry rougit et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. Il s'est senti très nauséeux. _Oh mon dieu_, pensa-t-il, _faites que je vomisse maintenant, que je puisse sortir de cette classe._

Le reste du cours se passa cependant sans incident. Evidement Rogue n'avait prévu qu'il réalisent eux-mêmes cette potion – ce qui était une bonne chose pensa Harry avec reconnaissance - il pouvait tout a fait imaginer chacun essayant de s'ensorceler l'un et l'autre pour tester la potion, et les élèves avec des potions ratées circuler avec des parties géantes du corps gonflées, ou des jambes d'araignée sortant de leurs têtes, ou d'autres semblables résultats d'inventifs et inefficacement détourné sortilèges.

A un moment, Rogue avait fait venir chacun à son bureau pour regarder les ingrédients interdits de la potion qu'il avait apporté. Harry essaya de se tenir aussi loin que possible de Draco, bien qu'il ait remarqué que Draco était extrêmement absorbé, levant plusieurs des échantillons et les examinant de près. Harry, en même temps, essaya également d'être invisible pour Rogue. Mais apparemment, Rogue en avait eu assez de lui pour un cours, et ne regarda même dans sa direction de toute façon.

Harry essayait également de ne pas se faire remarquer de Rogue. Mais il semblait que Rogue en avait eu assez de lui pour ce cours du moins, et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction. En fin, le cours se termina, et avant qu'un Harry soulagé puisse même commencer à s'inquiéter a propos de ce qu'il pourrait dire a Draco s'ils se rencontraient sur le chemin de la sortie, il leva les yeux et Draco était déjà parti. Hermione et Ron, par contre, se précipitèrent sur lui à la minute où il fit un pas à l'intérieur du hall.

« Harry ? » dit Ron d'un ton où perçait l'exaspération « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Tu a agis d'une façon complètement dingue depuis ce matin!"

Harry lança à Ron un regard plutôt noir et se mis alors en route pour leur prochain cours. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard et se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec …nous – avec ce qu'on t'a dit la nuit dernière, n'est ce pas?" demanda Hermione, inquiète, tandis qu'ils marchaient. « On a pensé que nous voir tous les deux pourrait te bouleverser de nouveau… tu sais, a propos de casser avec -

« Non ! » la coupa Harry. « Ce n'est pas cela. Où peut être un peu. Mais vous savez que je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. J'ai juste… quelque chose à l'esprit."

« Bien. » grogna Ron « quel que soit cette chose, on sait sûrement que cela n'a rien avoir avec les potions. »

« Ferme –là Ron. » dit Hermione, lui pinçant le bras. « Tu ne nous aides pas. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Harry tu sais que tu peux nous parler – ou à moi , quoi qu'il s'agisse. » dit-elle regardant furieusement un Ron soudain contrit et accablé, "si tu en as besoin."

« Je sais Hermione. Merci, mais en ce moment je dois juste mettre mes idées au clair et régler les choses par moi-même. »

Heureusement pour Harry, leur prochain cours était histoire de la magie, qui était enseignée par le professeur Binns. Et comme presque tout le monde sauf Hermione dormait durant ce cours, pendant lequel Binns marmonnait inlassablement à propos d'antiques sorciers et sorts, les mystères de la magie n'étaient plus aussi mystérieux après le cours qu'avant.

Mais Binns n'interrogeait jamais quelqu'un, et ça donnait finalement a Harry une chance pour penser. Les potions avancées, qui pour les septièmes années, avaient lieu chaque jour, était le seul cours qu'il avait ce trimestre avec Draco, alors maintenant que c'était fini, il n'aurait pas à le voir de nouveau jusqu'au lendemain. Et c'était certainement un soulagement, n'est ce pas? _Vraiment?_ C'était ce a quoi Harry voulait réfléchir. Que voulait il faire a propos de Malfoy?

Harry s'affala sur son siège, et croisa ses bras autour de son torse. Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, le regard fixe, rivé sur son bureau. Harry essaya de se rappeler exactement les mots que lui avait dit Draco la nuit dernière.

_« Tu me croirais si je te disais que la plupart des choses que j'ai dites ou faites n'avait pour but que de cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment et qui j'étais réellement ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Malfoy, si cela est vrai alors tu es un très bon comédien, car tout semblait être une triste réalité. »_

« Je suis bon à cela. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce que je montre est réel. »

Son cœur lui disait maintenant ce que ses émotions choquées de la nuit dernière l'avaient empêchés de voir – que le Draco qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière – vu en vie pour la première fois – était vrai. Il avait toujours détesté Draco Malfoy – ou du moins détester le Draco Malfoy que l'autre garçon avait feint d'être. Peut être que ce qu'il détestait vraiment était ce sentiment de fausseté qu'il avait toujours senti chez Draco, cette moqueuse, arrogante, insupportable attitude qui l'avait constamment frustré parce qu'il avait également senti qu'il y avait quelque chose sous tous ça qu'il voulait connaître, mais que le blond n'avait jamais laissé voir.

Il n'avait certainement pas détesté le garçon qui lui avait parlé la nuit dernière, qui avait ri avec lui, qui l'avait touché avec telle tendresse que c'en était surprenant. En fait, il y avait eu une telle douceur chez ce garçon qui avait pris Harry complètement au dépourvu, et qui avait capturé l'intérêt d'Harry d'une manière que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait. Harry se rappeler combien il s'était senti blessé par la suite quand il avait pensé que ce n'était pas réel. _Mais oh_, disait son cœur, et Harry sentit une palpitation remuer à l'intérieur de lui, _la nuit dernière _avait_ été réelle._

Puis ses pensées revinrent vers la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ce genre de sentiments, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ça faisait toujours mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Harry avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils commençaient un futur tous les deux. Ils avaient fait l'amour la dernière nuit de l'année scolaire précédente, avant que l'été ne les sépare, et pour Harry ça avait été l'expression de ce qu'il croyait être un engagement pour la vie. Au matin, elle lui avait dit, tristement et doucement, mais avec une irrévocable finalité, que c'était fini.

Harry avait été complément dévasté et terriblement choqué. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait fini dans le bureau de Dumbledore sanglotant l'histoire sur l'épaule de ce grand homme, demandant la permission de rester a Poudlard durant l'été. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir à faire face aux terribles Dursleys, par l'enfer il ne pouvait même pas faire face à ses amis. Tout le monde était parti par le train et il était resté derrière. Et il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit d'autre a propos de ce qui s'est passé. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione croire que leur relation s'était brisée pendant l'été. Ils avaient seulement su que Harry avait été très bouleversé, parce qu'il refusait d'en parler.

Au cours de l'été il avait travaillé, faisant des quelconques travaux qui étaient trouvés pour lui. Souvent il avait aidé Hagrid, quelques fois même Rusard, bien que ça n'ait pas amélioré sa relation avec le grincheux concierge. Et il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser. Finalement, il était parvenu a une sorte de mince acceptation de la séparation, et bien qu'il fut capable de reconnaître que l'expérience sexuelle avait été extrêmement significative pour lui, il avait également senti que quelque chose d'important avait manqué, ça ne l'avait pas touché aussi profondément que ce a quoi il s'attendait. Maintenant il savait que ce qui avait manqué était qu'elle avait toujours su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'elle s'était toujours gardée quelque peu réservée. Elle ne s'était pas laissée être sincèrement impliquée, ou tomber amoureuse de lui.

Alors qu'est ce qui avait fait que ce très bref baiser avec Draco ait été tellement intense, tellement parfait? Comment ça l'avait touché si profondément? Draco avait dit, _"Je suis a vrai dire certain qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait t'embrasser comme ça."_ Et que voulait dire Draco quand il disait qu'il avait caché de qu'il ressentait vraiment? _Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus choqué par ça!_ Cela est plutôt alarmant en soi.

Il y eu soudain tellement de choses que Harry voulait savoir – tellement de question qu'il voulait poser. Il voulait ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il avait ressenti parlant avec Draco, l'écoutant, se confiant a lui, ce très inattendu moment ou Draco avait semblé comprendre sa crainte d'être seul si bien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune sorte d'intérêt sexuel pour un autre garçon, mais quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti avec le corps et les lèvres de Draco pressés contre les siens, il ressentit une douleur de désir ardant, et cette étrange palpitation d'excitement remuer profondément en lui. Il était plutôt inconfortable avec ces sentiments, ou avec suivre ce genre de pensées plus loin, et la suggestion de Draco à propos de ce qui pourrait se passer s'_il_ gagnait le jeu, était quelque chose dont Harry ne voulait vraiment pas penser. Mais les premières chosesd'abord. Que voulait il faire au sujet de Malfoy? Il voulait le voir de nouveau. Seul. Sans cinquante autres élèves regardant. Et il voulait lui poser des millions de questions. Et c'était ça. Il voulait franchir le dernier pas cette fois.

Harry sentit un coup pointu sur son épaule. "Psst." Il tourna la tête, alarmé par ses pensées, et regarda Ron.

"Harry," murmura Ron. "Ça va?"

"Ouais," murmura également Harry. "Beaucoup mieux."

Voilà la fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 4, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de les dédoubler et aussi beaucoup mieux pour vous… !Donc je pense que je ferai pareil pour tous les autres chapitres voire même pour certain quand je vois que le chapitre 12 fait 51 pages sur Word.

Sinon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard sur l'autre chapitre, car j'ai exprès traduit au plus vite cette partie de chapitre pour me faire pardonnez et je m'attaque à l'autre tout de suite. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est super gentil.

Gros bisous, à bientôt….Julia.


	5. Where I want to be 2

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Petite annonce:** Voilà je chercher un(e) bêta pour me relire et qui sache parle l'anglais ou du moins le comprend très bien afin de corrigé mes éventuelles erreurs de traduction et bien sûr mes fautes. Bon le message est passé, j'espère avoir une réponse, merci quand même et bisoux tout le monde. BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 4**- Deuxième partie.

Avant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione n'arrivent dans La Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Harry se sentait parfaitement bien. Son monde avait pris une autre direction totalement inattendue, mais Harry pensait qu'il avait retrouvé son équilibre intérieur. Et avec cela, sa confiance en lui.

En fait, il était dans une sorte d'excitation. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry chercha immédiatement Draco des yeux. Le blond était assis à son endroit habituel, apparemment absorbé dans une discussion animée avec deux filles de serpentard et sixième année qui avaient pouffé de rire ce matin en le voyant. Draco secouait sa tête et les regardait amusé et meurtrier.

Harry se servait son déjeuner avec plus d'attention qu'il n'avait pris son petit- déjeuner, et il commençait à peine à manger quand un petit parchemin roulé apparu à côté de son assiette. Il paraissait alarmé – est-ce qu'il lui était adressé ? Il le pris et lu l'étiquette : « Harry Potter » Hmmm. Harry dénoua le ruban et déroula le message. Il lu :

_Harry, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau, juste après les cours. Le rapport d'un incident inquiétant te concernant est parvenu à mon attention, et je me dois de discuter avec toi et Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez être prompt._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry déglutit, il avait complètement oublié les paroles de McGonagall ce matin. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Draco lisait une note identique et semblait très pâle. Draco leva également les yeux et ceux-ci rencontrèrent directement les yeux d'Harry pendant une seconde. Mais en une seconde, Harry vit le sentiment d'horreur dans le regard de l'autre garçon. Alors Draco baissa les yeux, s'est éloigné de la table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry dû combattre l'envie de lui courir après une fois de plus.

« Hey, qu'y – a – t –il Harry ? » Ron se penchait par-dessus son épaule essayant de voire le message.

Harry le repoussa. « Cela ressemble à une lettre d'amour. » claironna Seamus, se moquant de lui.

Ron lu rapidement le message et s'exclama. « Oh, Harry. Cela ne parait pas bien du tout. » Il remit la note à Hermione. Celle-ci la lue consciencieusement avant de la passer à Seamus.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. » indiqua Ron malheureux. « Si je n'avais rien dit au sujet du coup au tibia et du combat à Mcgonagall – »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'occuper de moi Ron. » Dit Harry d'une voix dure. « Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup d'ennui. Mais pour ce qui est de Malfoy ? C'est un préfet. Et si Dumbledore l'expulsait ? Ce serait ma faute ! »

Ron regarda Harry pendant une minute comme si une deuxième tête et des antennes lui avaient poussées. « Tu es inquiet pour Malfoy ? »

« OUI ! » dit Harry. « Je le suis. Puisqu'il est resté loin des ennuis durant toute cette année – jusqu'à ce que je le provoque ce matin. »

« Harry a raison, Ron. « indiqua Hermione. « Je lui ai parlé un bon moment récemment, puisque je suis Préfète en chef et lui un préfet – il essaye véritablement de changé. »

Ron a laissa choir son visage entre ses mains, en proie à une incrédulité mêlée de dégoût et à murmurer quelque chose qui sonnait comme des _Trolls Faisant un Ballet._

Harry l'ignora. Il regarda Seamus. « Je serai en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi. Voudrais-tu me remplacer et t'assurer que tout le monde se mette en route ? » Seamus avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor de Quidditch en cinquième année comme batteur, pour remplacer un des jumeaux Weasley, et s'était avéré être aussi bon que lui.

« Ok, ok, Capt'n » répondit Seamus. « Je dirai juste que tu as été inévitablement retenu par la compagnie d'un magnifique blond. » Seamus grimaça en retour à l'expression alarmé de d'Harry, puis gesticula. « C'est seulement la simple vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Draco Malfoy _est_ la plus belle chose a regardé de cette école. »

Harry sentit son visage rougir. Il entendit un grognement venir de quelque part de derrière les mains de Ron.

« Dis-leur juste que j'ai une réunion avec un professeur Seamus, merci. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle Harry. »

_Ah si seulement tu savais._

Harry arriva à la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et trouva Draco, effondré, adossé au mur, ses bras étroitement croisés autour de son torse, ses yeux fixant fermement le bout de ses bottes. Lorsque Harry pu voir le visage Draco, sous la frange de cheveux blond argentés qui étaient tombés en avant pour couvrir ses yeux, il vit que celui-ci était très pâle. Soudainement, Harry se rendit compte si de son côté il était au courant depuis le matin que Mcgonagall allait en référer au directeur, et se doutait du verdict, Draco lui n'avait reçu aucun avertissement, il n'en avait aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la sommation de venir de la part de Dumbledore au déjeuner. _Il semble vraiment inquiet – effrayé même_, pensa Harry.

Harry fit une pause et son cœur manqua un battement, alors il est s'asseoir délibérément à côté de Draco, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Il s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras à son tour, mais son visage était tourné vers Draco de sorte qu'il pouvait observer l'autre garçon.

Draco ne bougea pas, ou reconnu l'arrivée d'Harry.

Harry n'était sûr de savoir quoi dire, comment répondre à un Malfoy effrayé et silencieux. Toutes les Draco-Malfoy-réponses qu'ils pratiquaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles étaient devenu un automatisme, étaient inapproprié à la situation, même totalement hors contexte. « Que dire à quelqu'un qui a toujours été votre ennemi et qui vous a laissé voir que ses sentiments avaient changé ? Et alors qu'Harry avait des difficultés à savoir quoi dire, quand il se rappela que Draco l'aimait bien maintenant et il apprécia soudainement avec un certain étonnement combien de courage il avait fallu à Malfoy pour venir le rejoindre la nuit dernière, s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui parler.

Draco avait risqué d'être rejeté lorsqu'il le blessa en arrivant, et avait ainsi permis à Harry de voir qui il était vraiment. En fait Harry réalisa, il est tout à fait honnête avec moi en ce moment. Il me laisse voir qu'il est effrayé, et n'essaie pas le cacher. La signification de ceci était importante. Grâce à cette constatation, une pointe de sympathie lui vint ainsi que l'envie de réconforter Draco.

« Hey, Malfoy, » dit-il doucement. Après un long silence il ajouta « C'était vraiment sympa de ta part – ce que tu as fait pour moi au cours de Potion. Cela aurait été encore mieux si j'avais pu me rappelé du dernier ingrédient bien que – »

Draco décala ses épaules et continua à regarder ses bottes.

Il y eut un silence extrêmement long. Harry voulu enlever les sombres pensées de Draco, et le voir sourire à nouveau. « Tu as de belles bottes Malfoy » dit-il enfin sur le ton de la taquinerie. « Saisissante même. En fait je les avais déjà remarquées ce matin – elles ont fait une grande impression sur moi. »

Draco jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry à travers ses cheveux. Un léger sourire apparu un moment puis se fana.

« Mcgonagall est déjà là-haut. » dit-il finalement à voix basse. « Quelqu'un lui a dit que nous nous étions battus. »

« Ce devait être les _cinquante_ personnes qui nous observaient ce matin. » dit Harry également, à voix basse. Il pensa qu'il serait mieux de ne pas mentionner Ron. « Mcgonagall s'est dirigé vers eux après que tu te sois éloigné. Je lui ai dit que nous ne nous battions pas, mais je devine qu'elle a pensé que j'essayais de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui. Et elle m'a donné ce putain de d'avertissement.

« Je l'ai aussi reçu juste avant qu'elle ne monte. »Il fit une pause avant de rajouter. « Tu lui as vraiment dit que nous ne nous combattions pas ? »

« Oui, » Dit Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas su quoi dire - à propos de ce que _nous_ _faisions_. Cela paraissait un peu faible, voire bancale.

Draco appuya sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Il soupira. « Je suis foutu Harry. »

« Oh, hey ! » dit Harry essayant de son mieux de se montrer rassurant. « Je ne pense pas, Dumbledore a toujours été juste. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions combattu dans le cas d'un duel magique et que l'un de nous était blessé. »

Draco tourna son visage vers Harry et le regarda pour la première fois depuis que le brun était entré. « Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas… »

Harry tourna une de ses épaules de sorte que Draco et lui étaient face à face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le gris se mélangeant avec l'émeraude, se mélangeant avec le gris ; et soudainement Harry ne pensait plus à Dumbledore, au fait qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, ou à n'importe quoi d'autre excepté ce qui était en train de se produire entre Draco et lui.

Même l'air semblait trembler entre eux. Il respira profondément et rassembla tout son courage et son audace. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. » dit-il doucement. « tu m'as toujours détesté. Je ne comprends pas ce changement soudain, pourquoi tu – m'aimes maintenant – je voudrais savoir cela. »

Draco restait immobile un moment, regardant les yeux d'Harry. « Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais ? » Alors il leva sa main, balaya les mèches de cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry et doucement suivit du bout des doigts la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et il haussa un sourcil. « C'est la cicatrice Harry. Je pourrai dire que je la trouve juste irrésistible. »

Harry eut un petit rire, et rougit à ce contact, et au rappel du mensonge du matin. Mais il secoua la tête, sans jamais quitter Draco des yeux. « Je n'achète pas cela Malfoy. »

Draco contemplait Harry fixement. Il inspira profondément. « Je t'ai toujours aimé, » dit-il tranquillement « Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand tu es venue chez madame Guipure, avant même que je découvre qui tu étais. » Il fit une pause « Mais Harry, « dit-il plus doucement encore « _Tu_ ne _m_'as _jamais_ aimé… »

« Oh ! » dit Harry « C'est la vérité. »Et le monde de Harry avait tout fait de sorte que son aversion augmente et il se rendit compte combien sa haine et son rejet avaient blessé Draco.

_« Tu m'as blessé jusque dans les os » dit Draco la nuit dernière._ Et bien que la nuit passé, Harry lui avait fait des excuses, l'impact que cela avait pu avoir sur lui ne l'avait pas frappé jusqu'ici.

Toutefois, pensa-t-il, même si j'avais su, cela n'aurait rien changé- je n'aurais pas pu l'aimé sachant comment il était alors. Mais Harry, étant Harry, n'aurais pas aimé savoir qu'il avait blessé qui que cela soit - et il était regrettable qu'ils aient perdu tellement de temps à se sauter à la gorge.

Draco regarda dans les yeux d'Harry et pouvait y lire son dialogue intérieur. Il vit de la compréhension et des excuses dans le regard émeraude du brun et en fut touché. « Aucune importance. » dit-il « Je sais que j'étais un gosse terrible. Je ne te blâme pas de ne pas m'aimer – plus maintenant. »

Alors il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler car quelque chose dans l'expression de soulagement lisible sur le visage d'Harry lui rappela le cours du matin-même.

Il souleva un sourcil, et le sourire se transforma en une version espiègle avec un air affecté et ses yeux gris s'allumèrent et une lueur de taquinerie y perçait. « Tu étais un vrai spectacle aujourd'hui en cours de potion, tu sais. » dit-il.

Harry savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais le sourire et le regard de Draco dans ses yeux faisaient quelque chose de très mystérieux comme de faire dérober ses genoux sous lui. Il sourit en retour, se sentant très idiot de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

Draco fit un pas pour se rapprocher légèrement d'Harry. « En fait, tu es aussi un spectacle maintenant. » dit-il tendrement. Il étendit sa main pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière Harry.

Harry sentit son visage se colorer.

Draco ri doucement. « J'adore la façon que j'ai de te faire rougir Harry. C'est tellement plus amusant que de te mettre en colère. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. »

Harry baissa les yeux, brisant le contact, ses sentiments se brouillaient dans sa tête et il tressaillait à la proximité de Draco. Il essaya désespérément de penser à quelque chose qui puisse détourner la conversation en terrain plus sûr.

La mention de Draco du cours de potion avait fait se rappeler à Harry ce à quoi il pensait ce matin au sujet du blond, et au sujet de l'intérêt que Draco portait à cette classe. « Je n'ai jamais été très bon en potion. Mais toi es vraiment doué. » Dit-il.

« Je suis vraiment intéressé par les potions. » répondit Draco avec enthousiasme. « Et Rogue est le meilleur maître des potions qui puisse exister – il connaît les ingrédients les plus rares, les plus étonnants. » Draco ri lorsque Harry leva les yeux et le regarde avec une expression sceptique. « Je sais parfois il peut-être un vrai âne. »

Draco fut coupé par la gargouille qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, et s'est soudainement écarté, le mur laissa voir une ouverture et le Professeur Mcgonagall avança d'un pas, fixant les deux jeunes hommes d'un regard sévère.

Si elle était étonnée de les voir se tenir étroitement l'un à côté de l'autre, elle ne le montra pas. « Allez directement en haut. » dit-elle d'un ton haché, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. « le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend. »

Toutes les couleurs désertèrent le visage de Draco, et il devint très pâle à nouveau, mais il passait l'entrée de la gargouille d'un air résigné. Harry le suivit et le mur se referma sur eux avec un son mat. Draco s'arrêta au début de l'escalier en spirale de sorte qu'Harry le rejoigne et marche avec lui.

« As-tu déjà été là-haut avant ? » demanda Harry.

« Une fois » dit Draco. « Et toi ? »

Harry soupira. « Un bon nombre de fois… »

Draco se tourna légèrement et regarda Harry puis rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de grimacé. « Il est assez cool son bureau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Impressionnant. » dit Harry. Mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce terme désignait le bureau de Dumbledore ou Draco, parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien que Draco ait été effrayé, en une seconde, l'autre garçon avait retrouvé son inaltérable confiance en lui.

Comment cela se fait-il ? pensa Harry émerveillé. Draco s'éloigna et mit le pied sur les escaliers tournant. Harry attendit un moment puis fit un pas dessus à son tour. Et alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés en haut des escaliers, Harry se rappela les paroles de Draco dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que la chose que je ne sais pas ? Se demanda-t-il. Mais c'était trop tard pour interroger Draco, puisque celui-ci avait déjà soulevé la poignée en laiton en forme de griffon de la porte de Dumbledore.

Fin du chapitre 4

Voilà j'ai terminé le chapitre 4 en très peu de temps je dois dire…Mais comme je désire publie au maximum une fois par semaine vous avez du attendre aujourd'hui hé hé ! Mais je sais que vous allez me pardonner parce que c'est déjà trop beau pour vs que j'ai posté le chap. 3 et le chap. 4 en deux partie en peu de temps…lol !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews pour me donner du courage. Je vous fais de gros bisous. A très bientôt.

Une ptite reponse à vos reviews :

Alors tout d'abord je vous souhaite une excellent année, plein de bonheur la santé, la réussite et compagnie et je dis un grand merci à **Onarluca, Théalie, diabolikvampyr, Catherine drylana,** **Nicolas Potter** et tous ceux des chapitres précédents de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que je serais toujours à la hauteur pour vous, même si j'ai pas tjrs le temps… En tout cas vous êtes vraiment adorable, MERCI !

Sinon c'est vrai que cette fiction est un vrai bijoux et je l'aime vraiment, je compte bien le finir jusqu'au dernier chapitre mais je voulais vous prévenir qu'une autre traduction va certainement être publié sur et je ne vous en voudrais pas d'aller voir car je sais qu'elle est en avance sur moi.

Pour Nicolas Potter, ta review est vraiment très gentille, mais c'est justement pour cela que je traduis pour permettre à ceux qui ne peuvent lire l'anglais couramment ou n'en ont pas envie comme tu le faisais avant toi-même et parce que Naadi mérite que sa fiction soit connu dans toute les langues.

Gros bisoux à vous tous et j'espère à très bientôt !

Terminé le 28/12/05

Julia Aris


	6. Mountain Duet 1

**

* * *

Titre : Echec et Mat**

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Petite annonce:** Voilà je chercher un(e) bêta pour me relire et qui sache parle l'anglais ou du moins le comprend très bien afin de corrigé mes éventuelles erreurs de traduction et bien sûr mes fautes. Bon le message est passé, j'espère avoir une réponse, merci quand même et bisoux tout le monde. BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 5**- Première partie.

_This is the one situation I wanted most to avoid_

_My dear opponent – I really can't imagine why_

_So I am not dangerous then? – what a shame!_

_Oh you're not dangerous – who could think that of you_

_You – you are so strange – why can't you be what you ought to be?_

_You should be scheming, intriguing, too clever by half – _

Lyrics from "Mountain Duet_" _from _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Draco frappa deux fois avec la poignée en forme de griffon, et la grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit, alors qu'Harry arrivait en haut des escaliers.

« Mr Malfoy…Mr Potter. » dit Dumbledore, inclinant la tête à chacun d'entre eux alternativement de sa place dans la grande chaise derrière le bureau. Sa voix était grave, il les regardait sévèrement par dessus ses verres en forme de demi-lune alors qu'ils se tenaient devant lui. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce regard bleu ciel aux antipathique, et il senti son estomac tombé dans ses chaussures. Peut-être que ceci n'allait pas se régler aussi facilement qu'il l'avait espéré. Dumbledore raidit ses doigts alors qu'il les fixaient toujours silencieusement avec son regard glacial bleu ciel, apparemment il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimés la déception qu'ils avaient engendrée.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco. L'autre garçon se tenait toujours droit, ses yeux baissés dans une attitude d'abattement et de résignation. Il était pâle, mais son menton était légèrement relevé, non pas en signe de défi mais de courage, en signe d'acceptation courageuse de son destin. Et Harry su soudainement que cette fois Draco ne protestera pas et ne se défendra pas, et n'essayera pas de blâmer Harry pour se sortir de n'importe qu'elle punition.

_Il a vraiment changé_, pensa Harry, et son souci quant à ce qui pouvait lui arriver augmenta.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton bas mais grave. « On m'a rapporté qu'un grand nombre d'étudiants avaient été témoin d'un incident entre vous et Monsieur Potter ce matin, ou plutôt que vous avez donné un coup de pied dans le tibia de monsieur Potter la première fois avant de lui écraser le pied. Est-ce vrai ? »

Harry savait qu'il ne devait, absolument pas rire mais le souvenir de combien il devait paraître ridicule et idiot surgit dans son esprit et il faillit craquer. Il regarda à nouveau Draco, et vit l'autre garçon se mordre la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour garder lui aussi un visage impassible.

« Oui Monsieur. » dit Draco à contrecoeur.

« Et ne m'avez-vous pas, » poursuivit le directeur 'fait une promesse solennelle au début de l'année scolaire, quand j'ai accepté de faire de vous un préfet, que vous ne vous battrez absolument pas avec Harry Potter ? Que-vous le laisserez impérativement tranquille ? » il fit une longue pause.

« Oui monsieur, » dit Draco doucement, toutes traces de rires avaient disparues.

Harry se dégrisa immédiatement. _Oh non_ pensa-t-il. _Ce doit être ce que je ne savais pas. Mais nous ne nous battions pas et je…je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul._

« Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ? » essaya d'interrompre Harry le plus poliment possible. » Puis-je dire quelque chose ? »

Dumbledore tourna son regard apaisant vers Harry. « Non monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas. » dit-il fermement. « Vous aurez votre chance de parler en temps voulu. »

Harry sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge pendant que Dumbledore reportait son attention sur Draco

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » continua Dumbledore, comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé « j'ai cru que vous alliez pouvoir tenir cette promesse. » Puis il a ajouté d'un ton grave « Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez que vous seriez devenu Préfet en chef si votre comportement, en particulier lorsque Harry Potter était impliqué, n'avait pas été aussi perturbateur par le passé. Votre est rang fait parti des plus élevés que quiconque cette année – vous êtes soit devant soit à égalité avec Miss Granger ce trimestre en ce qui concerne les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières. »

Il fit une pause et regarda aussi Harry sévèrement, et quand il se remit à parler, on percevait une certaine note de colère dans sa voix qui ébranla harry. « Mais je suis particulièrement déçu que vous persistiez tous les deux à être hostile l'un envers l'autre. Ce comportement n'est simplement pas acceptable ou approprié à votre année et votre position au sein de cette école, et en tant que tel, rien ne vous seras plus toléré d'aucune manière. » Dumbledore s'est levé. « Est-ce clair pour tous les deux ?

« Oui Monsieur » répondirent Harry et Draco en même temps

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Un préfet doit montrer l'exemple aux autres étudiants. J'enlève vingt points à la maison de serpentard pour votre comportement ce matin, et encore trente point pour avoir rompu la promesse que vous m'aviez faite. Je vous mets également à l'essai. Si un autre incident venait à survenir impliquant vous et monsieur Potter, vous serez relevé de vos fonctions et probablement renvoyé. »

« Ou monsieur, » dit Draco d'une voix à peine audible. Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu un tremblement dans la voix de Draco. Il était si pâle maintenant qu'il était presque blême. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco ainsi, sur le point de perdre son parfait aplomb. Et ce n'était pas juste.

« Et, » continua Dumbledore « Vous et monsieur Potter aurez tous les deux une retenue. » Harry fit un pas en avant. « Mais monsieur, » dit-il d'un ton calme mais déterminé. « Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. » Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et fronça les sourcils. « Monsieur Potter, » dit-il fermement. « J'ai perdu patience en ce qui concerne les excuses. Si vous et M. Malfoy étiez en train de vous battre, je pense qu'il est normal que vous soyez tous les deux en retenue. »

« Je la ferai monsieur, » dit Harry d'un ton résolu. « Parce que je la mérite. Mais pas Draco. Ce qui est arrivé ce matin est entièrement de ma faute. Je pense qu'il est seulement plus juste de ne pas le punir du tout. »

Dumbledore regarda Harry. Draco, reporta aussi son regard sur Harry. Et dans le remarquable moment de silence qui suivit, une petite voix dans le fond de l'esprit d'Harry, lui criait qu'il venait d'appeler Draco Malfoy par son prénom.

Harry sentit son visage se coloré. « Harry non, » chuchota Draco « tu ne dois pas faire cela. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore resta interdit un moment, puis regarda simplement Harry, ensuite il regarda avec insistance Harry. Il frotta sa barbe plusieurs minutes. Il était devenu si las de la guerre apparement incessante entre les deux garçons, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment-là , ce qui était réellement en train de se passer, ici, juste à l'instant.

Où étaient les visages coléreux, les blâmes, les insultes, le besoin mutuel à peine déguisé de s'infliger des lésions corporelles. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas aux extrémités de la pièce, éclatant de haine, et d'une indicible mort l'un à l'autre, comme d'habitude ?

Dumbledore étudia un Harry très honnête, et à ce moment, son jeune visage était sérieux. Il été évident qu'Harry avait été complètement sincère. Ensuite pour ajouter une pièce au puzzle de Dumbledore, Harry rougit. Et par-dessus cela, il avait ensuite entendu le chuchotement de Draco qui protestait contre Harry. Depuis quand s'appelaient-ils par leurs prénoms ?

Perplexe, Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Draco, pour voir comment il réagissait par rapport à Harry, et ce qu'il vit l'incita à s'asseoir de manière soudaine sur sa chaise. Il fit abstraction du fait que sa bouche était grande ouverte et la ferma. Il n'y avait absolument aucune confusion sur le visage de Draco, alors qu'il regardait Harry. La meilleure plume de Dumbledore tomba de façon tout à fait inattendue et « accidentellement » sur le plancher du bureau, et le directeur plongea pour la ramasser de sorte qu'il eut un moment sous le bureau pour se reprendre. Cela ne le faisait pas rire du tout.

_Ainsi le sablier s'est renversé!_ pensa Dumbledore. _Oh Dieu du ciel, comment s'est-il renversé? Je me suis toujours demandé s'il y avait autre chose d'inquiétant devant l'intensité des réactions que ces deux-là avaient l'un envers l'autre, derrière leur continuelle et inflexible incapacité de se laisser tranquille. Et il semble que Draco, au moins, avait découvert ce qu'il y a. Mais à propos d'Harry ?_ La tournure que cela prenait n'était définitivement pas voyante. Dumbledore réapparu un moment plus tard avec la plume capricieuse, et avec il espérait un visage ferme.

Il se tourna vers Harry à nouveau, et toussa légèrement pour se dégager la voix. « Je vois. » dit-il aussi calmement que possible, « peut-être devriez-vous expliquer cela Harry. »

« J'ai essayé de l'expliquer ce matin au professeur McGonagall. » dit Harry très sérieusement. « Nous ne nous battions pas. Je sais que cela y ressemblait fortement mais ce n'était pas cela. » Harry rougit soudainement, et eut un regard effrayé.

« Continuez Harry. » dit Dumbledore, luttant pour garder un visage sévère. « Si vous ne vous battiez pas, que faisiez-vous ?

« Hum, nous jouions…à un jeu. » dit Harry qui semblait rougir de minute en minute.

Dumbledore le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, et remarqua qu'il s'était déplacé de sorte qu'il se tenait à présent près d'Harry et que leurs épaules se touchaient presque, non – se touchaient, et regardait le mur derrière Dumbledore avec un air légèrement stupéfait, et une expression distraite. _Cela est très drôle,_ pensa Dumbledore. Non, non – _ne pas penser drôle._

« Un jeu ? » incita Dumbledore, la voix légèrement choquée. _Oh par mon étoile et mes moustaches ! se TIENNENT-ILS LES MAINS ?_ Un presse-papier en cristal tomba soudainement des mains de Dumbledore, et il dû fouiller autour du bureau pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il puisse le trouver et le reconstituer dans son état initial. Quand il se releva, Draco s'était légèrement éloigné d'Harry.

« Désolé » dit Dumbledore, ses moustaches se contractant. » Parfois ces choses ont un esprit qui leur est propre. Mais , vous disiez Harry, que vous et Draco jouiez un jeu ? »

« Oui monsieur, » dit Harry malheureusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco à nouveau. « Et je…Hum, je…j'ai violé une des règles et il a bénéficié de deux mouvements de pénalités. »

« Et si je comprend bien, les deux mouvements étaient de vous donner un coup de pied et d'écraser votre pied. »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry semblait prêt à s'effondrer sur le plancher. « Nous ne savions pas que quelqu'un nous observait. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco. « Est-ce , ce qui s'est produit ?

« Vraiment, oui monsieur. » dit Draco maintenant sérieux. « Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir – »

« Et vous n'allez rien dire, à propos du fait que vous ne vous battiez pas, ou que vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi non ? »

« Puisque j'ai brisé une partie de la promesse, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas laissé tranquille, et je suis prêt à assumer quelques soient les conséquences de ce que vous pensez juste. »

Dumbledore frotta sa barbe pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant. « Harry, »dit-il enfin « Dois-je comprendre que vous ne porterait aucune plainte contre Monsieur Malfoy quant à ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Non monsieur – aucune, » répondit Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Bien » dit Dumbleodre. « Cela ressemble à un combat, ainsi vous comprendrez que je dois faire quelque chose qui ressemble à une punition ? »

Les deux garçons inclinèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

« Puis 20 points seront retirés à Serpentard et à gryffondor. Il n'y aurait pas de points enlevé en plus à Serpentard et je ne vous mettrais pas en période d'essai Monsieur Malfoy. Mais je n'enlèverai pas la retenue à moins que vous donniez votre parole solennelle qu'il n'y aura plus aucun combat entre vous. L'ai-je ? »

« Oui monsieur. » dit Harry.

« Merci monsieur. » dit Draco. Dit Harry, alors hésitant. Il regardait le sol et son visage vira au rouge. « …Hum…Draco…doit-il encore tenir l'autre part… »

Dumbledore avait certainement manqué des choses en laissait tomber accidentellement des objets de son bureau, alors il se frotta la moustache avec une main comme pour dissimuler le sourire qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Draco contemplait Harry avec ce même regard de nouveau. « Vous voulez dire à propos de sa promesse de vous laisser strictement seul Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « oui » dit-il doucement « Cela me semble…inutile monsieur. »

« Très bien, je ne l'y obligerais donc plus, » dit Dumbledore, retirant sa main et laissant voir à Harry son sourire. Harry sourit en retour. Ainsi que Draco. Et pendant un moment, Dumbledore fut complètement abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu le sourire de Draco Malfoy – du moins pas comme cela, pas un vrai, un véritable, sincère sourire_. Dieu, ce garçon pourrait briser tous les cœurs d'ici pour l'éternité avec ce sourire._ C'était une pensée très sérieuse. »

Dumbledore, naturellement, savait tout au sujet de la rupture dévastatrice d'Harry au début de l'été précédent. En fait, il suspectait le fait d'être le seul qui eu vent de l'histoire en entière, et il ne voulait pas voir Harry blessé une nouvelle fois. Peut-on confier à Draco le cœur d'Harry ? Harry qui avait eu tellement le cœur brisé à la fin de la dernière année scolaire et que Dumbledore lui avait permis de rester à Poudlard tout l'été. Harry, qui n'avait jamais reçu d'amour d'une famille, qui a ressenti ce manque de la même manière qu'une personne pouvait ressentir l'absence d'un bras ou d'une jambe ou de la moitié de son corps.

Draco était apparemment parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à ouvrir une porte entre eux, et il était également évident que Harry se tenait sur le seuil. Dumbledore n'eu aucun doute quant au fait que s'il voulait passer à travers elle, _il passerait_ à travers elle.

Dumbledore tourna la tête et l'inclina en direction de Draco. « Draco, » dit-il « vous pouvez partir. Je suis heureux de constater que vous prenez sérieusement la parole que vous m'avez faite, après tout. » Puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, restez SVP encore un moment, je voudrais vous entretenir plus longtemps, si je le puis. »

**Voilà la moitié du chapitre 5 est finie, alors je sais que je n'ai pas été très rapide mais j'ai pas mal de travail et lorsque j'ai du temps libre je suis trop crevée pour avoir la force de traduire.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews…si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part, précisez le et mettez votre mail.**

**Sur ce gros bisoux tout le monde et j'espère à très bientôt !**

**Terminé le 29/01/06**

**Julia Aris.**


	7. Mountain Duet 2

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Bêta :** Nuit d'Hiver…que je remercie vraiment de me consacrer de son temps et de m'aider! T'es géniale et en plus très rapide…Gros bisous à toi…

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 5**- Deuxième partie.

Draco se déplaça d'Harry vers la porte. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir , jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore « Merci encore, monsieur. » dit-il, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore s'assit sur sa chaise et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. Il pris le petit presse-papier en cristal et le roula entre ses mains pensivement. « Harry, » dit-il finalement « je ne peux pas prétendre que je n'ai pas remarqué que les choses avaient changées entre vous et Draco. Je dois dire que, dans l'ensemble, je suis extrêmement satisfait de cela. Mais, comprenez vous qu'il pourrait vous blesser beaucoup plus qu'auparavant grâce à cela ? »

Dumbledore leva la main devant l'expression choquée d'Harry. « Non, je ne dis pas que vous ne devriez pas lui faire confiance, ou que vous ne devriez pas être ami avec lui. Mais je dis qu'en ce moment, son futur est incertain, et que l'aimer peut avoir des conséquences pour vous, pour tous les deux, qu'aucun de vous n'est en mesure de prévoir. »

Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise et se mit à étudier le plancher. « Je crois que j'ai un futur plutôt incertain moi-même monsieur. » dit-il doucement. Après un moment il ajouta. « je veux juste découvrir ce qui en est réellement. Il m'a semblé si triste que nous nous soyons battu cette fois, et nous pourrions être…amis. Je ne sais pas si je ressens…quelque chose d'autre. »

_Mais que ressentirez-vous lorsque vous réaliserez qu'il est amoureux de vous ?_ se demanda Dumbledore. Comme Harry ne disait rien de plus, Dumbledore continua. « Je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'il est venu me voir au début de cette année scolaire, et m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de couper les ponts avec son père. Qu'il voulait que je lui accorde une chance cette année de montrer qu'il avait changé, pour gagner ma confiance et une éventuelle place ici à Poudlard après l'obtention de son diplôme. C'est le seul endroit qui lui semble sûr s'il décide d'aller à l'encontre de son père. C'est pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire de lui un préfet cette année, et pourquoi je lui ai demandé de me faire cette promesse. »

Harry releva la tête. « Mais c'est génial ! Draco pourrait rester ici et devenir professeur – vous dites que ses résultats sont vraiment bons - »

« Harry, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Je crois que Draco ferait un très bon professeur, et je considère tout ceci avec beaucoup de sérieux, mais là question n'est pas là. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que Lucius fera quand Draco le défiera ouvertement. Il peut y avoir des conséquences terribles, pour lui, _et_ pour vous. Je veux juste que vous fassiez attention Harry – je ne veux pas vous voir à nouveau malheureux. »

Harry se leva lentement. « Je comprends, monsieur. Merci. Mais quelque chose est en train de se produire entre nous et je…je ne peux pas l'expliquer…mais… » Harry baissa la tête. « Je ne pense pas vouloir l'arrêter. »

« Non, » dit Dumbledore, avec un sourire attristé. « Naturellement que vous ne le voulez pas. » Il soupira, puis ri sous sa cape et fit un clin d'œil. « Sauvez-vous alors. Je suis sûr que votre nouvel ami vous attend. » Harry souri, et Dumbledore le reconduisit à la porte. « Et Harry, » dit-il alors qu'Harry se tenait presque sur le seuil « c'est bon de vous voir à nouveau sourire. »

Dumbledore observa Harry fermé la porte et caressa sa barbe pensivement. Il releva la tête à un son doux et leva son bras. Fumseck voleta de son perchoir invisible situé sur la bibliothèque jusqu'au poignet de Dumbledore. Dumbledore caressa les brillantes plumes couleur or et rubis de la poitrine du phénix. « Ces deux-là sont une véritable énigme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils étaient les deux jeunes magiciens les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais vus, presque parfaitement complémentaire en capacités. Mais en raison de leur constante opposition, il avait commencé à craindre qu'elles ne servent à rien. Qu'elles se gâchent en effet dans une rivalité qui signifierait leur perte à tous les deux, en employant leur puissance que dans le but de se détruire. Mais, maintenant…que signifiait cette soudaine alliance ? Et y avait-il autre chose à ce propos que Dumbledore devrait savoir ? Il sentait quelque chose, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt .Il gratta le plumage soyeux sous le bec de Fumseck. « Hum, tout à fait une énigme… » Son esprit s'évada alors qu'il pensait.

Fumseck chantait un son harmonieux et clair.

« Oui, mon ami, » dit Dumbledore pensivement. « Cela pourrait être possible, mais c'est aussi très rare. Et ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de couple.J'ai donc…encore l'intention de les surveiller étroitement après cela. » _Oui _pensa-t-il,_ cela mériterait vraiment d'être surveillé._

Draco attendait en effet Harry dans le couloir juste devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. « Harry, » dit-il s'éloignant du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé. « Tu n'as pas eu plus d'ennui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » indiqua Harry. Il vint à la hauteur de Draco et entoura son torse de ses bras. « Rien dans ce genre là. Le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiète juste pour moi parfois – comme s'il se sentait responsable de moi, puisque je n'ai pas de papa ou de maman à qui parler. »

« Hmm, » dit Draco, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, étudiant le visage d'Harry. « Je pense que j'ai deviné à propos de quoi il s'est inquiété. » Il soupira et baissa la tête, puis il tendit la main pour essayer de toucher l'avant bras d'Harry avec les deux doigts. « Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi. » dit-il doucement. « C'est la chose la plus impressionnante que quelqu'un est jamais fait pour moi. » Il laissa tomer sa main. Alors il chercha à rencontrer à nouveau les yeux d'Harry. «Je…hum…pense que tu devrais écouter Dumbledore, Harry, et si tu veux arrêter ce jeu, c'est normal. Je comprendrais. »

Regardant dans les yeux de Draco, Harry pouvait voir la triste déception qui s'y lisait, qui lui disait combien Draco souhaitait qu'il joue. Mais Draco offrait quand même à Harry une échappatoire_. Une action vraiment honorable à accomplir_, pensa Harry, encore étonnée des changements qui s'étaient effectués chez Draco. Il sourit. « Bien, » dit-il lentement « puisque tu as amené le sujet sur le tapis, je souhaite t'en parler. Je ne peux vraiment pas jouer aux échecs dans ma tête. Ainsi je me demandais si, par hasard tu avais une idée que nous pourrions appliquer, et si tu étais d'accord si nous allions quelque part où nous pourrions avoir de…l'intimité ? Je ne suis pas trop pour…hum des séances publiques…comme ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. »

Draco regarda Harry, comme s'il ne pouvait pas complètement croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « J'ai un jeu dans ma chambre »dit-il hésitant. « Nous pourrions jouer là-bas – je n'ai pas de compagnon de chambre. »

« Tu as une chambre privée ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait « Où ? »

« Quand tu te diriges vers les escaliers qui descendent aux donjons de Serpentard, regarde le mur, et tu verras une alcôve avec une petite statue de bronze d'un wyvern **(1)**. Avance-toi juste dans l'alcôve, c'est vraiment une entrée dans une petite tour, et tu verras les escaliers. Ma chambre est au bout de ces escaliers.» Draco semblait toujours abasourdi, des mèches de cheveux blonds effleurant subrepticement son front. « Quand peux-tu venir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je suis censé être en train de m'entraîner au quidditch, donc je dois y aller maintenant, mais je viendrais ce soir après le dîner, après avoir fini mes devoirs…si ça te va. »

Draco acquiesça. « J'installerai le jeu. »

Ils restèrent plantés là un moment, ne sachant pas comment se quitter. Alors Harry dit. « Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Tu es déjà pas mal en retard. » ajouta Draco. « On se voit plus tard ? »

« Plus tard. »

Harry finalement tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta, et regarda derrière juste avant de tourner au coin. Draco se tenait toujours où il l'avait laissé. Il semblait étonné et. . . Heureux. _Je pense que j'aime le rendre comme ça, _pensa Harry. Il sourit à Draco et obtint un sourire ahurissant en retour. _Oui, j'aime vraiment ça._

Quand Draco rejoignit de nouveau sa chambre, il retira sa baguette magique, et la dirigea en direction de la cheminée. "Incendio," murmura-t-il. Un feu ronflant se mit à flamber dans la grille. Il alla immédiatement à son bureau et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Alors il fouilla la poche de sa longue robe, et en ressortit deux petits paquets. L'une d'elle contenait une peau de serpent du cap en lambeaux et l'autre du myosotis qu'il avait subtilisé sur le bureau de Rogue le matin en cours de potion. Il les cacha tous les deux dans le tiroir et le ferma. Puis il enleva son uniforme et en dernier, puisqu'il gardait le meilleur pour la fin, il allât ouvrir sa fenêtre, et s'assis sur le rebord. Il se pelotonna, ses genoux ramenés vers lui, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, son dos contre le mur et regarda dehors.

Quand on lui avait donné cette chambre, et qu'il avait découvert pour la première fois la vue qu'il avait de sa fenêtre ; il en avait frémi. Bien que cette chambre était au sommet des petites tours de Poudlard, elle offrait une vue étourdissante, et elle donnait directement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Draco avait passé de nombreuses heures cette année a observé l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour des raisons qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec l'élaboration de stratégies au profit de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il aimait simplement observer Harry lorsqu'il volait.

Draco regardait maintenant dehors et vit Harry marcher sur le terrain. Harry leva les pouces en l'air faisant un signe à quelqu'un dans les gradins, à Weasley et Granger sans doute, et s'éleva dans les airs d'un coup de pied. Il s'envole directement, jusqu'à atteindre le haut des gradins, alors il se mit à tourner autour du stade et fit quelques figures demandant une grande vitesse et une surtout une certaine adresse, aboutissant à un spectaculaire piqué. Il redressa le manche de son balai précisément au dernier moment, puis remonta directement vers le haut en spirale, son corps étroitement penché sur le balai. Finalement il s'éleva au dessus du stade, faisant signe à ses coéquipiers, et fit un saut périlleux arrière.

Draco sourit. Il était évident au vu de la manière dont Harry volait ce soir qu'il était sur un petit nuage, et Draco espéra savoir quelle en était la raison. Cela faisait un moment que Draco ne l'avait pas vu faire des figures dans ce genre – voler juste pour la pure joie du vol. C'était grandiose de voir Harry voler de cette manière-là de nouveau.

Et tandis que Draco devait admettre qu'Harry était un bien meilleur attrapeur que lui, ils avaient des capacités très proches, et Draco su que ce n'était pas la vraie raison qui justifiait le fait que Harry avait toujours réussi à la battre et à attraper le vif d'or. Non c'était parce qu'Harry repérait presque toujours le vif avant lui. La vérité c'était que depuis la cinquième année, Draco avait trouvé l'observation d'Harry plus attrayante que l'observation d'une maudite, insaisissable balle d'or avec des ailes.

En effet, quand ils étaient dans le ciel ensemble, si près de l'un l'autre qu'ils pouvaient presque se toucher, avec Harry particulièrement stupéfiant dans sa robe de Quidditch d'écarlate, effectuant des mouvements étonnamment impeccables de vol, il était impossible de ne pas l'observer. Tôt ou tard, l'esprit de Draco s'égarait, qu'importe les moyens qu'il employait pour rester concentrer, il se retrouvait à regarder Harry avec ravissement, inconscient au jeu qui l'entourait, plongé dans la contemplation poétique sur un balai.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé profondément embarrassant quand cela était arrivé pour la première fois, quand il pensait qu'il avait toujours voulu plus que tout battre Harry potter. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardée absolument secret. Maintenant il pouvait en rire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment maintenant. Il voulait voler avec Harry et non contre lui. En fait, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il était assis à regarder par la fenêtre, je ne veux pas voler contre Harry de nouveau. Pas après aujourd'hui.

Draco se décida à quitter sur le champ l'équipe de Serpentard. Les serpentards devraient se trouver un nouvel attrapeur – ils auraient eu à le faire l'année prochain de toute les façons. Il souhaitait ardemment arrêter tout ce qu'il avait en commun avec Serpentard. Il marcha sur un fil depuis le début de cette année scolaire, particulièrement avec Crabbe et Goyle, gardant ses distances pour ne pas montrer ouvertement qu'il ne voulait plus rien faire avec eux.

Il était finalement parvenu à convaincre ses deux anciens gardes du corps que traîner avec un préfet ruinerait leur image de mauvais garçon. Il les reconduisit dans leur maison et prit des points à sa propre maison, leur donna à tous les deux une retenue lorsqu'ils placèrent une bombabouse sous le lit de Pansy Parkinson.

Il ne les avait jamais laissé savoir combien c'était fabuleusement marrant de voir Pansy surgir hors de son dortoir, hurlant comme une banshee dans sa chemise de nuit de petite poupée, sentant sacrément mauvais, ou combien c'était dur de ne pas rire après qu'il fut retourné dans sa chambre. Non il fut horriblement sévère avec chacun d'entre eux, Pansy incluse. Ce qui était important à présent, c'était ses études, d'obtenir de bons résultats afin de pouvoir impressionner le Professeur Dumbledore, et de respecter sa fonction de préfet, car s'il perdait sa place à Poudlard, les conséquences seraient terribles. Et puis il y avait Harry. Harry était la chose la plus importante qui comptait pour lui.

Il observa Harry exécuter parfaitement un looping arrière et attraper sans effort le vif d'or d'entraînement à la fin de son tour. Dieux qu'il était incroyable – etDraco le désirait de toutes les façons qu'on peut désirer quelqu'un Il sauta au bas de sa fenêtre, bien que l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Il avait une chambre à ranger et un jeu d'échec à installer avant le dîner. Et après cela des devoirs à faire.

Tout à coup, une ombre obscurci la fenêtre ouverte et Draco revint légèrement effrayé. Le grand-duc de son père venait juste d'atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et fermait ses énormes ailes, alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Lucifer, » dit Draco, sa voix sonnant dédaigneusement. « Comment va Papa ? » il prit le message à l'énorme volatile et l'ouvrit.

_Draco,_

_Il est temps que tu reviennes à la raison, et que tu fasses enfin ce que je t'ai demandé. Nous discuterons de ton plan lorsque tu viendras à la maison pour les vacances. Je m'attendrai à un rapport détaillé sur son avancement._

_L.M._

Draco se rendit à son bureau, et sortit un parchemin et sa plume. Il réfléchit un moment puis écrivit :

_Père,_

_Mon plan avance plus vite que prévu. Veuillez m'envoyer l'anneau argenté en forme de dragon dans la boîte à bijoux en bois sur la coiffeuse de ma chambre à coucher. J'ai l'intention de l'offrir à Potter comme cadeau de Noël – convenablement enchanté naturellement. Je vous verrai la semaine prochaine._

_D.M._

Draco attacha le message à la patte de Lucifer et renvoya le hibou. Si tout se passait comme prévu, son père lui enverrait l'anneau dans les plus brefs délais. Il faisait à présent nuit dehors et l'air qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre le glaçait. Draco regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre pour voir les Gryffondors rentrer, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer Harry dans le groupe. Il sourit. Très bientôt, il verrait Harry – pas dehors cette fois – mais à l'intérieur, ici dans sa propre chambre. Il tendit la main et ferma la fenêtre, puis, se souriant encore à lui-même, il partit à la recherche de son jeu d'échec dans son coffre.

**Wyvern :** Monstre folklorique, la vouivre (ou guivre ou wivre, du latin vipera, vipère; ou vivere, vivre, selon d'autres) est une sorte de dragon ailé qui porte une escarboucle sur le front. Cet œil, une gigantesque pierre précieuse, est parfois caché dans les roseaux des berges d'une rivière ou d'un lac tandis que la vouivre y pêche, et peut être subtilisé par un voleur audacieux. Le reste du temps, la vouivre veille sur les trésors souterrains.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère que vous aimé toujours autant cette fiction, même si je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps que la dernière fois. Promis je m'attaque au prochain tout de suite, mais je vous promets rien vu que g bac blanc la semaine prochaine…

Faites moi part de vos commentaires dans vos reviews, pour que je m'améliore, mais aussi de vos réactions, j'aime bien savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. Merci en tout cas pour les précédentes c'est adorable de me soutenir et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt.

Julia Aris.

Le 09/03/06


	8. The American and Florence 1

**

* * *

Titre : Echec et Mat**

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Bêta :** Nuit d'Hiver, ma génialissime bêta qui corrige en un temps recors…que je remercie vraiment de me consacrer de son temps et de m'aider!1000 fois merci et bisous la miss !

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 6 – Partie 1 –**

_Who'd ever guess it?_

_This would be the situation – _

_One more observation – _

_How'd we ever get this far_

_Before you showed me what you really are?_

Lyrics from "The American and Florence"from _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Même s'il pouvait travailler rapidement s'il le voulait, il était bien huit heures passées lorsque Harry eut fini son travail, et qu'il eut la possibilité de se faufiler hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione étaient certainement quelque part pour avoir un peu d'intimité, et Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient complètement absorbés par un projet important à rendre lundi en botanique avancé ainsi personne ne questionna Harry lorsqu'il traversa le portrait et fit un pas dehors. Il n'avait aucun intention de dire à qui que ce soit où il devait se rendre de toute façon. Si jamais il leur manquait avant qu'il soit revenu, et bien…il règlera cela plus tard.

Il marcha rapidement le long des couloirs survolant presque les escaliers. Il était excité et nerveux en même temps_.Allez ! Potter, se dit-il à lui-même. Admet le. Tu as vraiment la frousse !_Il repensait à ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit cet après-midi au sujet du père de Draco. Il prenait l'avertissement au sérieux, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait probablement devoir faire face à Lucius Malfoy et d'autres mangemorts tôt ou tard – il savait qu'il était leur cible principale. Cette pensée le rendait malade, et il souhaitait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre,ne pas avoir à leur faire face, et encore moins à ses partisans. Il éviterait par tous les moyens, si cela était possible. Mais Voldemort était un danger connu. Ce qui le rendait nerveux à cet instant, ce qui était inévitablement proche et réellement inconnu, était ce que Draco voulait faire avec lui – et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ?

Harry repensa à ce que Draco lui avait fait cet après-midi tandis qu'ils parlaient avec Dumbledore. Même maintenant, penser à cela le faisait rougir. Il essayait d'expliquer au directeur qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, et tout à coup il se rendit compte que Draco s'était appuyé contre lui. Puis les bouts de ses doigts trouvèrent les siens sous la manche de sa longue robe, et Draco avait laissé courir ses doigts, oh-combien-doux et oh-combien-lent sur toute la longueur des siens, sur sa paume, puis sur son poignet. Alors Draco les avait entremêlés avec ceux d'Harry un bref moment. Merci mon Dieu que le presse-papier tomba à ce moment du bureau de Dumbledore – au moins, peut-être que Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué ce que Draco faisait. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes mais Harry se sentait presque comme une masse de gelée confuse avant que Draco ne lui presse la main et s'éloigne d'un pas.

Personne sauf Draco Malfoy n'avait pu obtenir de réactions aussi intenses de sa part avec juste un regard, un mot, et maintenant une caresse – où Oh Dieu un baiser. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important, et nerveux ou pas il _voulait_ savoir pourquoi. Les choses avaient si rapidement changées entre eux, que la réalité d'hier semblait être une vie antérieure, aussi en plus d'être nerveux, Harry se sentait confus et appréhensif. Devait-il vraiment faire confiance à Draco à présent ? Comment pouvait-il, en un jour effacé six ans d'insultes et de mauvais traitements, bien que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela pouvait toujours se révélé comme une mauvaise et décevante blague, mais il était réellement convaincu que Draco avait changé.

De toute façon Harry était vraiment sûr, il savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer, que ce n'était pas une ruse, que le changement qu'il percevait chez Draco était réel. Son cœur lui intimait de croire en Draco, de lui pardonner et de lui faire confiance. Mais le devait-il ? Penser à cela l'avait amener à repasser en boucles toutes ces questions sans réponses. Le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver les réponses était auprès de Draco et c'est pourquoi il s'y rendit.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver le renfoncement servant d'entrée aux escaliers de la tour menant jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Bizarrement il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant - mais l'architecture du château de Poudlard était telle que – vous ne voyez jamais certaine chose à moins de savoir qu'elles sont là. Les escaliers étaient en spirales avec des portes à chaque niveau. Harry compta cinq portes avant qu'il n'atteigne le sommet. Il se demanda brièvement qui donc vivait dans les autres pièces, mais toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent de son espritquand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de Draco. C'était maintenant ou jamais – devait-il frapper ou devait-il partir en criant se mettre en sécurité dans le douillet cocon de Gryffondor ? Bien, les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas supposés être courageux ? Harry décida qu'il n'aimait pas les cocons. Il inspira profondément et frappa.

Après quelques instants, Harry entendit des pas silencieux, la porte s'ouvrit, et il se plongea alors dans une paire stupéfiante d'yeux gris argentés qui semblèrent s'allumer quand ils le virent, et qui firent jaillir en lui une même étincelle en retour.

« Hey Harry, » dit Draco, doucement. Et il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer Harry, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes dans un timide et maladroit silence. Draco portait un jean noir et un pull noir tricoté, il était pieds nus. D'une façon ou d'une autre Draco était toujours parvenu à rendre les vêtements, qui semblaient les plus simples, élégants, tandis qu'Harry – Harry portait toujours sa chemise et uniforme scolaire avec un vieux jean et ses baskets habituelles – une tenue dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais senti gêné jusqu'à présent

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur son bureau et de nouveau à Harry. « J'ai trois devoirs supplémentaires d'Arithmancie à faire. » dit-il en s'excusant. « Cela te dérange-t-il si je finis ? »

« Non » indiqua Harry, « naturellement que cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Alors assieds-toi près du feu. » dit Draco. « C'est là où j'ai installé le jeu d'échec. Je dois entretenir le feu en permanence dans cette chambre, elle se refroidit facilement. » Il lança à Harry un regard prolongé, puis marcha vers son bureau et s'y assis.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui la pièce, celle-ci était parquée. Devant la cheminée sur sa droite, deux énormes fauteuils rembourrés disposés d'une part et d'autre d'une petite table. Derrière eux, contre le mur un peu plus loin, se trouvait le bureau de Draco, et dans le coin juste à côté, il y avait une étagère remplie de livres. Le lit double pourvu de rideaux se tenait à sa gauche, à peu près au milieu de la chambre avec sa tête de lit également contre le mur, et le coffre de Draco à ses pieds. Entre le bureau et le lit, se trouvait une gigantesque fenêtre composée de carreaux cerclés de plomb. De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait une table de nuit, et contre le mur tout à gauche une garde-robe. Harry pouvait voir qu'il y avait une autre porte à l'extrémité de la pièce à côté de la garde-robe. Plusieurs lampes étaient suspendues aux murs, ajoutant des cercles de lumières dorées à la lueur vacillante de la cheminée. « C'est une chambre étonnante, » dit-il très impressionné. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière la porte, là-bas ? »

« La salle de bain. » dit Draco distraitement, plongé au milieu d'un exercice.

« Tu as ta propre SALLE DE BAINS ! » Harry était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie, une salle de bain à lui tout seul. Draco se tourna et interrompit son écriture pendant un instant. « Toutes les chambres de septièmes années de serpentard sont dans cette tour, mais c'est la seule avec une salle de bains. C'est censé être la chambre d'un professeur en vérité. » dit-il « j'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir. »

_Une chambre de prof._ Harry souri. Donc Dumbledore voulait que Draco reste l'an prochain – il avait eu assez foi en lui au début de l'année, pour lui donner sa chambre de prof maintenant. Sachant cela à présent, Harry se sentait un petit moins gêné, et il alla s'étendre dans le plus petit des fauteuils, celui qui faisait face à la pièce, au bureau de Draco. Il observa Draco travailler pendants quelques moments, puis se pencha pour examiner l'échiquier et les pions disposés sur la table entre les deux fauteuils. C'était un jeu magnifique. Les pions étaient taillés dans de l'onyx et de l'albâtre, les cases sur la planche étaient découpées dans un bois très sombre et dans la nacre. Harry prit un cavalier noir. Il était finement sculpté, le Dragon s'élevait, ses ailes à moitié déplier, ses yeux étaient de minuscules gemmes rouges qui brillaient à la lueur du feu.

La tour était une tourelle dentelée (NdB : Difficile à traduire, en anglais la tour du jeu d'échec et la tour d'un château se disent différemment, j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible !...NdA :c'est vrai que c'est pas facile à traduire, mais je visualise mieux l'objet maintenant et je pense que tout le monde à compris…enfin j'espère), avec les roses grimpantes florissantes qui ornaient le mur circulaire; et les pions qui se mettaient à genoux avec élégance sur une fleur ouverte ou une feuille, étaient de fragiles fées qui paraissaient scintiller autant que des vraies. Harry n'avait presque jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Chaque pièce était incroyablement détaillée et parfaite. Harry replaça soigneusement le dragon, remarquant que Draco avait déjà placé les trois mouvements qu'ils avaient faits la nuit passée et ce matin.

« Fini, » dit Draco juste à ce moment, de son siège à son bureau. Il ferma son livre, enroula son parchemin de travail, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'Harry. « Qu'en penses-tu? » Demanda-t-il, inclinant la tête indiquant l'échiquier. « C'était le jeu de ma grand-mère. Elle m'a appris à y jouer. »

« Il est très beau, » dit Harry, souriant. « j'ai presque peur de le toucher. Est-ce des échecs version sorcier? »

« OH, non, » a dit Draco, « certainement pas. Je déteste des échecs version sorcier - trop désordonné, aucune élégance. Tu dois déplacer ces pièces toi-même. » Il se pelotonna dans le fauteuil, ramenant ses pieds nus sous lui sur le côté. Harry donna un coup de pied pour enlever ses tennis usées et ramena ses pieds dans le fauteuil aussi, mais croisa les jambes avec ses genoux dépassant des bras du fauteuil, ses coudes posés dessus, et son menton appuyé sur ses mains.

« En parlant de mouvement, c'est ton tour Harry » dit Draco tranquillement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Draco était menacé maintenant. Il semblait nerveux, ses mains se tortillaient sur son genou. Harry pouvait faire n'importe quoi et demander n'importe quoi. Harry baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier. Il savait son prochain déplacement sur l'échiquier…mais la question qu'il voulait poser allait être plus embarrassante pour lui que pour Draco. Néanmoins c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Il regarda le jeu comme s'il réfléchissait à son mouvement, se servant ce ça comme d'un camouflage du fait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait poser la question – qui l'avait tracasser toute la journée. Il fit courir ses cheveux dans ses doigts et soupira. Finalement, il étendit le bras et pris le petit dragon qu'il avait observé plus tôt. « Cavalier en F6. » dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco, puis baissa le regard. « Tu m'as demandé ce matin comment cela se faisait-il que j'avais tellement aimé ce baiser. » Il leva à nouveau les yeux et rencontra les yeux de Draco. « Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ? »

La nervosité parut disparaître du visage du blond. Il sourit doucement à Harry, et se détendit à nouveau dans son fauteuil. « Parce que tu es ici. »

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond à la vue de ce sourire. Oh mon dieu, il n'était pas du tout préparé à faire face aux sourires de Draco et à l'impact qu'ils avaient sur lui. Ils étaient si inhabituels, si inattendu, si…hypnotisant. La réponse de Draco était embarrassante, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. « Je ne veux pas dire maintenant. » dit-il après un moment. « Je parlais de ce matin – nous n'avions même pas parlé, quand tu m'as dit cela. »

Draco lui sourit. « Je l'ai su alors que tu es entré dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry. Je me suis dit que tu aurais probablement deux types de réaction – soit tu avais aimé et tu serais devenu dingue à force de chercher à comprendre pourquoi, dans ce cas tu n'aurais rien dit à quiconque, soit tu étais particulièrement répugné et tu révèlerais tout au petit déjeuner avec une horde de voyous de Gryffondor et tu serais venu me réduire en bouilli. »

« En fait, c'est ce que je croyais que tu allais faire. » ajouta-t-il. » Mais quand tu es entré pour déjeuner, il semblait que tu n'avais pas dormi de toute la nuit, tellement adorable, pathétique et confus que je l'ai su. Harry n'était pas du tout sûr d'aimé être si transparent, si prévisible – mais Draco ne jouait pas avec lui. En fait il a juste dit qu'Harry était adorable ? _Oh merde._ Harry avait espéré qu'il pourrait garder pour lui un peu plus longtemps combien il avait été touché par ce baiser. Mais cela semblait inutile face à l'assurance de Draco.

_Adorable ?_ je suis encore plus dans la merde que je ne le pensais. « Exact. » dit-il lentement. « Peut-être l'ai-je aimé, mais cela ne veut pas dire forcément que je veux recommencer. Peut-être je veux juste être ami avec toi, Draco, maintenant que tu m'as fait savoir que c'était possible. Peut-être je veux juste stopper carrément la bataille. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers ses mains, laissant des mèches de cheveux blonds glisser sur son front pour cacher ses yeux. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement d'une voix très calme et posée il dit : « Si c'est tout ce que tu veux Harry… je peux faire cela. » il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec un légère mouvement de tête, a regardé l'échiquier, puis il étendit le bras et déplaça un dragon blanc. « Cavalier en C3. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Que veux tu _vraiment_ Harry ? »

_**Terminé le 10/04/06**_

_**Un mois environ après mon dernier post je termine enfin la première partie du chapitre 6 qui est je sais très courte mais c'était trop long pour que je sépare qu'en deux et c'est vrai qu'en trois c'est un peu court. Mais comparé à d'autre fiction que j'ai traduit le vocabulaire est plus riche et plus complexe ici.**_

_**Heureusement j'ai mon petit onglet I.finger , dico anglais français sur l'ordi pour tous ces mots plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Mais bon ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je finis une partie, je me dis que vous allez le lire et que vous attendiez la suite(impatiemment j'espère) et que je récompense enfin cette attente.**_

_**Moi je n'attends maintenant que vos réactions, et je me mets à la traduction la semaine prochaine, c'est-à-dire dès que je suis en vacances. Vous devriez avoir le chapitre durant la deuxième semaine de vac(zone B).**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisoux et à très bientôt. Et Merci beaucoup pour vos messages.**_

_**Julia Aris.**_


	9. The American and Florence 2

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Bêta :** Nuit d'Hiver, ma génialissime bêta qui corrige en un temps recors…que je remercie vraiment de me consacrer de son temps et de m'aider!1000 fois merci et bisous la miss !

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 6 – Partie 2 –**

Harry rencontra les yeux de Draco, et une grande douleur se répandit dans le creux de son estomac. Il y avait à présent du calme et de la réserve dans les yeux de Draco. La franchise qui avait rendu ces yeux gris plus doux et chaleureux était partie, et Harry ressenti cette perte comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il faiblement. Puis alors qu'il faisait face à la froideur qui émanait des yeux de Draco, il sut. Il baissa les yeux brusquement brisant le contact, choqué par sa réaction, et se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait retrouver cette chaleur, il voulait lever les yeux et se replonger dans ces yeux gris métallisés et les voir briller pour lui. Il voulait que Draco le touche avec tendresse, avec la même douceur qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière, il voulait étreindre Draco et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Il voulait que Draco l'embrasse encore. Et cet éloignement le secouait horriblement.

Il avait compté en venant ici, prendre les choses en douceur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait complètement sous-estimé l'effet que Draco avait sur lui - étant ici, seulement avec lui, dans sa chambre, sachant ce que Draco ressentait, et ce que Draco voulait - et ce qui seraient ses propres réponses quant à cela.

Ce matin dans la classe à Binn's, il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas été davantage choqué à propos de l'attirance que Draco éprouvait pour lui. Probablement, parce que les sentiments auxquels il pensait étaient ceux de Draco, mais maintenant que c'était les siens, il était choqué.

Sa sexualité était en lambeaux, et il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter assez vite à ses émotions changeantes pour mettre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il ressentait en mots. Que pouvait-il dire? Tout ça était arrivé trop vite. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'asseoir là, être choqué par lui-même et se maudire pour avoir blesser Draco. « Je suis désolé. … » était tout qu'il pouvait dire.

Draco avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il observait Harry attentivement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que Harry ne disait pas. «C'est donc ton tour, à nouveau » dit-il enfin, d'un ton blessé, « si c'est la seule et unique réponse que tu puisse me donner. »

Harry ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule question - celle dont il avait désespérément besoin de la réponse. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez, et il les remit distraitement en place, puis étudia l'échiquier, de nouveau bloqué. L'atmosphère entre les deux garçons était devenue distinctement tendue, et Harry se sentait plutôt troublé par le ton de la voix de Draco.

Enfin dit-il «Pion en B5, » puis étendit le bras et déplaça l'objet d'une main légèrement tremblante. « Je t'ai vu à des soirées dansantes et autres avec des filles, » dit-il très tranquillement. Il fit une pause, inspira profondément pour essayer de contenir la lente panique qu'il sentait poindre en lui, et se forcer à finir la question. « Donc, comment as-tu su que tu était… gay ? »

Draco remua dans son fauteuil, l'air mal à l'aise. Il rejeta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux en arrière. « Je ne sais pas que je le suis, » dit-il, hésitant. « Il s'est juste avéré que la personne avec qui je veux être est un mec. Je ne me sens attiré par aucun autre gars, ou par aucune autre fille. Sauf que c'est la seule personne qui, »ajouta-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible, «ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi. »

Harry le regarda fixement d'un air incrédule «Donc tu as monté ce jeu d'échecs très élaboré juste pour que je couche avec toi? » dit-il, stupéfait. A peine la phrase fut sortie de sa bouche, Harry sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de très mal.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent tels des éclairs argentés. Il déroula de sa chaise, et se leva plus rapidement qu'Harry aurait cru possible. « Je pense que tu devrais partir, » dit-il froidement. « Maintenant. »

« Draco, NON- »

Draco enjamba rapidement Harry, le saisi par le bras et le souleva de sa chaise. «SORS» Il tira Harry, qui était trop étonné pour résister, jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, le jeta dehors, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et les chaussures d'Harry sont venues le rejoindre, et l'une d'elle frappa Harry de plein fouet au milieu de la tête.

« Aie ! » Harry tourna la tête juste quand la porte claquait et se refermait pour la deuxième fois. Il se retrouva planter en haut des escaliers en spirale, dans le noir, dans une tour glacée, faisant face à la porte qu'on venait juste de lui claquer au nez .

Hébété, il prit ses chaussures. Et fit face la porte de nouveau. PUTAIN ET DOUBLE MERDE !Que s'était-il passé? Il a essayé de se calmer et remémorer la scène. Draco avait été résolument honnête et ouvert avec lui, même lorsqu'il l'a manifestement blessé. Et Harry s'était juste assis là, avait permis à la confusion qui l'envahissait de faire de lui un lâche, et avait encore plus blessé Draco avec son silence.

Puis l'avait mis en colère contre lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas été entièrement sûr quant à la raison qui avait poussée Draco à agir comme il l'avait fait. Il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit en dernier et fut mortifié. Oh mon dieu - il m'a juste dit qu'il n'a jamais voulu personne d'autre que moi, et je suis passé à côté de la plaque. Au fond de lui il gémit. Le Maître des abrutis a encore frappé! Mais Harry, ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Draco l'avait jeté dehors.

Et maintenant? Pensa-t-il. Il tourna la tête et regarda derrière lui le bas des longs escaliers en colimaçon, puis cette porte fermée. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il retourne dans son dortoir. Il voulait revenir dans cette chambre avec Draco. Tout ce qu'il voulait était en ce moment derrière cette porte. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Je dois retourner à l'intérieur pour lui parler, point barre.

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte et appuya sa tête contre elle. De l'autre côté il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement étouffé. Harry fut horrifié. « Draco ! » dit-il, d'une voix aussi forte que possible. Il frappa doucement. « Draco, s'il te plait laisse moi rentrer ! »

Il attendit un moment, guettant le moindre le signe. Il frappa encore. « Je suis désolé ! » Il trembla légèrement. Putain, il gèle ici. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

La porte cliqueta légèrement comme si quelqu'un qui s'était appuyé contre elle s'était déplacé. Harry tapa à nouveau sur la porte. « Draco ? Je veux te parler, et je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir fait. Je resterai ici devant ta porte toute la nuit s'il le faut. »

Il trembla encore, appuya son front contre la porte, et soupira pitoyablement. « Il gèle ici. Si tu ne me laisses pas bientôt rentrez, il ne restera plus rien de moi si ce n'est un horrible bloc d'imbécile glacé! » Il fit une pause pour écouter encore. Il pouvait presque sentir Draco de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Draco, » dit-il, et cette fois il rendit sa voix aussi sérieuse qu'il le pouvait, « Je dois te dire quelque chose. Que tu as tort - quand tu dis que je ne suis pas intéressée- ce n'est pas vrai. »

Soudainement il y eu un bruit de pas dans les escaliers derrière lui. « Bien, bien, »dit une voix mielleuse et ricanante. «N'est-ce pas Harry Potter ! Comme c'est fascinant ! »

Harry se retourna, pour se plaquer le plus possible contre la porte de Draco, saisissant ses chaussures contre sa poitrine avec une main. Il se trouva en tête à tête avec Pansy Parkinson seulement habillée d'une chemise de nuit légère. Oh Mon Dieu

"Alors c'est _ça_ que le Roi de Glace s'offrait pendant tout ce temps" dit Pansy,d'une voix emprunte d'un mépris doucereux.

Alors elle sourit à Harry d'une façon qui lui donna la chair de poule – c'était une sorte de mélange entre l'incarnation du mal et une séductrice. Elle s'approcha de lui, et sa voix est devenue purement sirupeuse. "Ou il t'a jeté, toi aussi ?" Elle battit des cils. « Pauvre bébé. »

Elle plaça une main dans l'encadrement de la porte par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Ses doigts ont avancé sur la pointe des pieds vers sa clavicule. Harry dégluti, et se déroba« Mmmm. Harry…tu sais que je ne te jetterais pas dehors si jamais tu venais chez moi, » ronronna-t-elle. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres boudeuses aient été à seulement quelques pouces de Harry.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et frappa brusquement contre la porte. DRACO ! Cria-t-il silencieusement. Ouvres cette porte MAINTENANT ! Soudainement, comme pour lui répondre, il senti l'air du vide derrière lui à la place de la porte, et une main saisi son dos par sa chemise et tira fort.

Harry trébucha vers l'arrière dans la chambre de Draco et fut sans cérémonie poussé sur le côté. Il observait Draco, à moitié assommé' alors que celui-ci se penchait sur le palier, sa baguette magique à portée de main et dit, « quintminutus d'Obliviate. » Alors Draco retira précipitamment sa main et la plaça derrière son dos, tenait sa baguette bien cachée hors de la vue de Pansy

« Pansy ? » dit Draco d'un ton étonné et embarrassé. « Bonjour ? » Il fit une pause. « Que fais-tu ici ? tu sais que je n'aime pas être dérangé les soirs où j'étudie. » Il la regarda de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils, dégoûté. «Pour l'amour du ciel,tu ne peux pas t'habiller correctement. »

« Je…Je suis désolée, Draco, » dit Pansy d'une voix affectée et soumise. « Je ne suis pas sûre…. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je suis montée ici. Quelque chose au sujet des portes qui claquent… et des voix… peut-être. »

« Hm mm, » indiqua Draco. « Tout semble parfaitement tranquille selon moi. Retourne en bas maintenant, avant que tu n'attrapes la pneumonie ou je ne sais quoi. Tu es une bonne fille. Aller, retourne dans ta chambre. Voilà, c'est ça – descends les escaliers. Bonne nuit. » Il ferma la porte, et soupira fortement. Il regarda longuement Harry. «Tu» dit-il catégoriquement, « l'as échappé belle. »

Harry s'effondra contre le mur à côté de la porte, les yeux fermés, ses lunettes légèrement de biais, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait froid, était troublé, et n'était pas sûr que Draco soit encore fâché. Peut-être devrait-il partir après tout. Mais alors il sentit comme de la chaleur, qui sans le toucher mais particulièrement près, remonta doucement ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses chaussures furent enlevées de ses doigts gelés, et il les entendit tomber sur le plancher.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit une voix chuchotante près de son oreille.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et Draco se tenait si près de lui qu'il fut légèrement effrayé. Il y avait encore un air d'interrogation coléreuse dans les yeux de Draco, mais Harry y vu aussi de l'inquiétude, qui était assez proche de la chaleur qui lui manquait. Il se rappela les pensées qu'il avait eu à l'extérieur de la chambre, dans la tour, et la résolution qu'il avait prise de revenir ici et d'être honnête. « Non, »chuchota-t-il, chagriné, « je ne vais pas bien. Je suis à moitié congelé, je vais avoir des cauchemars au sujet des visages de roquet avec des lèvres pendant des semaines, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as jeté dehors en premier lieu. »

Pendant un moment, Draco sembla partagé entre le rire et la colère. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, puis retombèrent dans un froncement des sourcils - la colère le gagna alors. « Je t'ai jeté dehors parce que ce que tu as dit était vraiment pourri - comment peux-tu penser que c'était juste une sorte d'arrangement pour que tu couches avec moi, ou que je te voudrais même de cette façon - »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu as dit ce matin ! » dit Harry, le coupant. « Que tu avait l'intention « de tout prendre » et de perdre ta virginité à la fin de ce jeu d'échecs. »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! » Répliqua fortement Draco. « Mon Dieu Harry, Par quel brillant maléfice crois-tu je vais te forcer à coucher avec moi? En employant l'imperium? Même s'il n'était pas illégal, je crois justement savoir que cela ne fonctionne pas très bien sur toi. Et je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer que tu serais à ce point idiot pour coucher avec moi alors que tu ne le veux pas, juste parce que j'ai gagné à ce jeu stupide et te l'ai demandé ! »

Draco se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches, regardant furieusement Harry. « Mais le pire c'est que, tu penses que je suis assez salaud pour te demander de faire cela ! »

Harry avait cessé de regarder Draco, et fixait le plancher, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ses bras croisés autour de son torse. Il leva enfin les yeux après un long moment de silence, quand il lui sembla que Draco avait fini de lui hurler dessus.

Draco détourna son visage d'Harry et regardait également vers le plancher. Harry remarqua, à sa plus grande surprise, qu'il n'était pas fâché, que ce qu'il voulait le plus était de comprendre ce que Draco avait dit.

« Je suis désolé, »dit-il tranquillement, d'un ton résolu, « si j'ai mal compris. Mais je ne te connais pas du tout, Draco. La personne que j'avais l'habitude de voir était un salaud. Ce matin, quand j'ai dit que je ne croyais pas que tu étais vierge, tu as dit que tu avais l'intention de changer cela à la fin du jeu. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu signifier en disant cela autre que ce que j'ai compris. »

Fin de la deuxième partie du chapitre 6.

Le 30/07/06

Julia Aris


	10. The American and Florence 3

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Bêta :** Nuit d'Hiver, ma génialissime bêta qui corrige en un temps record…que je remercie vraiment de me consacrer de son temps et de m'aider!1000 fois merci et bisous la miss !!!

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 6 – Partie 3 –**

Draco bougea seulement pour croiser ses bras autour de son torse, mais ne dit rien. Il semblait en proie à une bataille intérieure contre ses propres sentiments de colère et de peur.

Alors qu'il l'observait, Harry sentit un désir profond d'étendre le bras et de le toucher, pour arrêter sa souffrance. La distance entre eux, lui fit mal au fond de lui. Il voulait serrer Draco contre lui, et l'enlacer, de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucune distance entre eux. Et cette fois l'idée ne le choqua pas plus que cela, il sentit que d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était... possible.

Bien sur il y avait encore un fossé entre le fait de penser que cela n'était pas dérangeant et la réalisation de cette pensée. Il attendit donc, en espérant que Draco dirait quelque chose. Mais au final, alors que le silence durait depuis ce qui semblait être un long moment, il demanda tout triste, «Tu veux toujours que je parte ? »

Draco réfléchi rapidement. « Non ! » Dit-il, comme s'il était effrayé par la suggestion. Il regarda Harry durant une seconde puis se retourna. « Non, ne t'en va pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'arrive pas croire que je viens juste de te hurler dessus de cette manière. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et son estomac se détendit un peu. « Oublie ça »dit-il. Puis il poursuivit, d'un ton légèrement taquin, « j'ai connu pire que cela venant de ta part, Malfoy. » Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Draco. « Donc » dit-il, essayant de le cajoler pour obtenir plus de ce fascinant sourire, « Si je comprends bien, j'avais tort quand je pensais que tu projetais de me jeter à terre, de déchirer tous mes vêtements, et faire sauvagement l'amour avec moi si tu gagnais ce jeu ? »

Il avait espéré faire rire Draco, et fut complètement étonné par la réaction inattendue de Draco. « Oh mon Dieu Harry » répondit Draco à voix basse, et rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

«Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, » continua-t-il sérieusement. Il inspira profondément. « Peut-être est-ce parce que j'essayais de te taquiner – de te pousser à jouer, et j'ai été gêné lorsque l'on a abordé le thème de la virginité, c'est venu comme ça. Évidemment, tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de mes principes moraux puisque tu as cru que je couchais avec toutes les filles de serpentard, mais elles m'appellent toutes…comme Pansy. »

Draco fit une pause, et continua d'une voix encore plus basse. « La vérité est, que j'ai toujours eu dans la tête l'idée stupide d'attendre jusqu'à aimer quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un m'aime en retour. »

Aux mots de Draco, le petit noeud au fond de lui former par la crainte, qu'Harry avait à peine eu conscience d'avoir, se relâcha doucement et partit discrètement. «Ce n'est pas stupide, Draco, » l'interrompit Harry tranquillement, utilisant délibérément les mots que Draco lui avait dit la nuit dernière - des mots qui voulaient dire beaucoup pour lui. Le regard fixe de Draco se plongea dans le sien durant une seconde, et Harry vit un éclair de reconnaissance à l'intérieur, avant que Draco ne baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« Le fait est que, » dit Draco, continuant avec un peu d'émotion dans sa voix, « je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas… Dieu, je ne sais même pas si tu pourras un jour m'aimer… mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Ce qui j'espère sera le cas à la fin du jeu… quand tu sauras qui je suis réellement… peut-être que tu. … »

Il releva finalement les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Harry. « La nuit dernière n'était pas planifiée - j'étais censé rester loin de toi. Mais lorsque tu as passé tes bras autour de moi j'ai…j'ai inventé ce jeu d'échec comme excuse pour t'embrasser…Parce que je le voulais tellement, parce que je pensais que cette chance ne se représenterai pas de sitôt.

Je n'ai pas pensé une minute qu'on en arriverait là jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de t'engager dans le jeu au petit déjeuner.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était trouvé une excuse pour te parler…ou pour autre chose.

sa voix diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre et il soupira, puis il se mis à regarder ses pieds d'un air malheureux " Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire cesser le jeu si tu le voulais."

Harry fut extrêmement surpris quand Draco rougit. Son visage avait la plus magnifique couleur rouge rosé qu'il ait jamais vu. Harry avait été trop distrait par ce détail pour écouter mais chaque mot que Draco avait prononcé résonnait en lui, déchirant son cœur.

Il s'était de nouveau émerveillé sur la capacité de Draco à être résolument honnête au sujet de ces sentiments, et de la manière dont ses propres sentiments changeaient progressivement.

Il observa attentivement le visage de Draco tandis qu'il parlait, et quand Draco fit une pause et leva les yeux vers lui, la sincérité présente dans ces yeux gris lui noua la gorge, et quand Draco baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer d'avoir perdue ce regard. Si bien qu'il su que maintenant, c'était à son tour d'essayer d'être honnête, et ce sans broncher.

« Je veux poursuivre le jeu, » dit Harry. « Il nous a permis de nous parler, et je veux continuer. Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne serais pas venu ce soir, ou je serais parti loin d'ici lorsque tu m'as jeté dehors. » Il inspira profondément.

« J'essaye résolument de faire le tri quant à ce que je pense de toi, mais mes sentiments la plupart du temps sont confus et agité. Et, » ajouta-t-il doucement, « ce n'est certainement pas pour te blesser et te mettre en colère, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore démêlé tous mes sentiments, ou parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. Ton cas est différent du mien, tu as eu évidement plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais moi je n'ai même pas eu un jour entier. »

Draco leva les yeux et lui sourit d'un air contrit. « Être patient et juste n'a jamais été très haut dans la liste de mes traits de personnalité, Harry," dit-il. "Tout en moi n'a pas changé."

Mais Harry su qu'il le taquinait, et il n'était pas du tout immunisé contre le sourire que Draco lui offrait et qui lui donnait l'air fragile, ou contre la douceur qui émanait de ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait.

« C'est ton tour, » dit Harry, essayant d'ignorer les vagues de panique qui le submergeaient, et les tressaillements à l'intérieur de lui que provoquait Draco quand il le regardait de cette façon.

Draco continua de fixer Harry durant un bref moment, le fascinant, puis il s'avança jusqu'à la table basse, posa sa baguette, et s'assis sagement devant l'échiquier tel un étudiant.

Harry le suivi, et s'assis à son tour sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt, se sentant reconnaissant d'être de retour près de la chaleur du feu, mais il était également un tant soit peux anxieux quant à ce que Draco allait faire lors de son prochain mouvement.

Draco contempla le plateau pendant un bref instant qui paru une éternité à Harry, avant de déplacer son pion. «Pion en G4, » dit-il, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil vers Harry.

Alors il se redressa sur sa chaise et fit face à Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. «Dis moi ce que tu penses de moi. Tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir ce que cela veut dire, juste me dire ce que tu ressens.» Harry soupira et s'affaissa sur sa chaise contre le coussin et ferma les yeux. «Bien, » dit-il.

« Je vais essayer. Mais la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que je ne savais pas tout à l'heure c'est que les choses n'arrêtent pas de changer. Chaque fois que tu me parles, ou que tu me regardes… ou me touches, » ajouta-t-il doucement, « mes sentiments à propos de toi, au sujet de la façon dont je vois les choses entre nous, changent. » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement le feu qui crépitait pendant une minute, puis de nouveau Draco.

Draco ne le regardait pas, mais Harry savait qu'il écoutait attentivement. « Je me sens confus - sachant que jusqu'à hier je pensais que je te détestais et que c'était réciproque, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. » Harry fit une pause, et passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, pensant. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Je ne te déteste pas ou plus à présent. La personne que tu as été la nuit passée et aujourd'hui est quelqu'un…. Je pense, que je pourrais beaucoup aimer…et dont je pourrais vouloir être proche - peut-être plus que proche. »

Draco leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Harry. Cette merveilleuse chaleur était de retour, faisant que les yeux de Draco brillaient comme la pleine lune argentée à travers une douce brume grise.

Un frisson parcouru Harry. Dieu, il a les yeux les plus beaux et les plus incroyables que j'ai vu. Harry sentit qu'il pourrait facilement se perdre dans ces yeux et baissa le regard se sentant légèrement rougir.

Après un moment il continua. « J'ai peut-être dit que je voulais que nous soyons juste amis car je sentais que tout cela allait trop vite pour moi, que je n'étais pas prêt, que tu me poussais à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas - mais une autre part de moi-même veut continuer. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties jusqu'alors – en effet, je n'ai pas été capable de penser à autre chose durant toute la journée. Mais je me sens confus car…je suis sur que je suis hétéro…ou du moins j'en étais sur…et maintenant – »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis, après un bref moment de silence, se levant doucement, il baissa les yeux.

« Bon Dieu Draco, » dit-il doucement, « quand tu m'as embrassé la nuit dernière, ce fut le meilleur baiser de ma vie, et j'ai été embrassé souvent pourtant. » Il étendit le bras et déplaça un Dragon noir. « Cavalier en C6. » Il le va les yeux vers Draco. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de m'embrasser de nouveau ? »

Draco lui sourit, puis souleva un sourcil. « Pour deux raisons très simples, Harry. D'abord, je ne pas pensais que je te plaisais, et en second lieu, c'était ton tour. Je ne vais pas t'embrasser une nouvelle fois, à moins que tu ne m'embrasses à ton tour. » Il se leva, baissa les yeux en direction de l'échiquier, et déplaça son Roi d'une case. « Pion en E3. Donc, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon baiser? » Le défia-t-il.

Harry regardait fixement l'échiquier. Quelques pensées lui traversèrent rapidement l'esprit, y compris l'avertissement de Dumbledore, la question sur sa sexualité, et l'éternel, _Qu'est-ce que Ron dira ?_ Mais il ne pouvait plus se persuader qu'il ne voulait pas- il le voulait. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait penser ne pouvait diminuer le désir qu'il ressentait en ce moment d'enlacer Draco pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment à part cette personne. Qu'avait dit Draco un peu plus tôt et qui avait fait tilt dans son esprit – « Il s'est juste avéré que la personne avec qui je veux être est un mec. Je ne me sens attiré par aucun autre gars, ou par aucune autre fille. Juste par cette personne. »

Etait-il possible que vous soyez en mesure de trouver une personne, d'aimer cette personne, sans vous préoccupez qu'elle soit de sexe féminin ou masculin, vous raccrochant au fait que c'est de cette personne dont vous avez besoin et que vous voulez, que c'est la seule qui vous convient parfaitement et qui est faite pour vous **– **et ce serait ce qui arrangerait tout ? Pouvait-ce être si simple? Draco ressentait apparemment ça pour lui. Et peut-être qu'il était cette personne pour Harry, aussi, parce que, putain, toucher Draco avait vraiment tout arrangé –

« Harry ? » dit Draco, doucement, un peu hésitant. « Vas-tu répondre à ma question ? » Harry leva lentement les yeux vers Draco, et souri. « Non, » dit-il. «Sauf pour dire que je pense que nous avons assez parlé. » Il fit une pause durant un bref moment. « Cavalier en G4. » Il déplaça son dragon et captura le pion de Draco. Il prit la petite fée blanche et la regarda fixement pendant un court instant alors qu'elle gisait sur la paume de sa main, et la déposa alors sur le côté de l'échiquier.

Il enleva ses lunettes, les plia et les posa soigneusement sur la table, puis fit un pas pour contourner la table et regarda Draco.

Draco leva les yeux de l'échiquier et rencontra ceux d'Harry, ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son front, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux exprimant sa surprise et une timide lueur d'espoir. Draco n'aurait pas pu paraître plus désirable même s'il avait essayé. Harry était ravi. Peut-être cela pouvait être vraiment simple après tout. Tous ses conflits intérieurs se sont envolés. « Viens ici, »dit-il doucement.

Chapitre 6 de fin


	11. Be wasting my time with you 1

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

Je suis en retard ? Oui. Je le sais.

Les raisons: c'était l'année de mon bac que j'ai eu avec mention TB dont je suis très fière, mais pour ça j'ai du bosser d'où la suspension des traductions. Ajouté à cela le fait que j'ai passé le concours sciences po aix-lyon-grenoble et j'avais des stages intensifs pendant les vacances. Ca a pas du trop servir parce que je les ai ratés mais j'ai obtenue une place très honorable sur la liste d'attente qui me donne bon espoir pour l'an prochain.

Vous avez le droit de consoler parce que je suis une ratée ? Oui, parce que je suis déprimée. Lol !

Vous avez droit de me frapper parce que je suis en retard? Non...ou alors juste un petit peu.

Vous avez le droit de reviewer ? C'est pas un droit c'est une OBLIGATION… !

Je plaisante, vous avez juste un truc à faire : ENJOY ! le reste c'est optionnel (surtout en ce qui concerne le fait de me frapper.)

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 - partie 1 -

PART II – THE GAME

_I have to hand it to you_

_For you've managed to make me forget why I ever agreed to this farce_

_I don't know why I can't think of anything_

_I would rather do_

_Then be wasting my time . . . with you_

Lyrics from "Mountain Duet_" _from _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Pendant un court instant le temps parut se figer - Harry venait de lui chuchoter « viens ici » - deux mots qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, comme pour s'élancer vers la liberté et qui résonnait sans fin, comme un écho aux oreilles des Draco.

Alors Draco contourna lentement la table pour le rejoindre, sa main glissant le long du bord de la table, comme s'il avait eu besoin de sentir un objet pour ne pas tomber. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne fusse qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Harry, sa main gauche toujours appuyée sur le bord de la table, les flammes de la cheminée dansant sur ses cheveux, leur donnant un reflet mordoré.

Harry ne ressentit alors pas d'autre besoin que de contempler longuement Draco, de laisser ses yeux errer sur la courbe parfaite des lèvres du blond qui semblaient l'inviter implicitement, ou sur ses joues d'une pâleur presque irréelle à ce moment là due au jeu des flammes sur son visage ou encore sur ces sourcils parfaitement arqués sur lesquels retombaient d'épaisses mèches blondes encadrant ses yeux gris perle.

Harry remarqua également que Draco observait son visage, il l'idée lui effleura l'esprit que Draco puisse le trouver attirant puisque c'était ce que lui-même pensait à propos du serpentard, et secrètement il l'espérait vraiment car il venait de réaliser à quel point Draco était beau et agréable à regarder.

Pas au sens où l'entendent les femmes mais au sens où il pourrait rester ainsi à contempler les contours parfaits de son visage et ses moindres détails toute la nuit durant.

Sous le choc de cette constatation il promena son regard sur tout son visage pour le poser sur la frange de mèches blondes retombant sur son front, et son désir de l'observer toute la nuit mua en un désir de caresser ces quelques mèches. Ce qu'il fit.

Du bout des doigts il écarta les mèches du front du blond et passa la main dedans, puis il lui effleura les joues avant de laisser des doigts caresser la peau douce de son cou, remonter derrière les oreilles et s'enfouir dans les mèches soyeuses à la base de son cou.

A ce premier contact, les yeux de Draco se fermèrent.

Tout en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux du blonds, il suivit la courbe parfaite que formait sa mâchoire jusqu'au menton avec son autre main. Draco vit un mouvement avec la tête de sorte que la main d'Harry vienne lui caresser la joue.

La tendresse de ce geste décontenança Harry. Caressant toujours la joue du blond du bout des doigts il se pencha lentement en avant pour l'embrasser.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, il était si proche de Draco qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, et là leurs lèvres se touchèrent tout doucement.

Il embrassait Draco, avec tendresse, il se sentait fondre. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, il sentit la pièce tourbillonnée autour de lui, porté par ses émotions.

Harry passa sa main derrière la tête de Draco, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux merveilleusement soyeux, et il glissa son autre bras autour de la taille de Draco, réunissant lentement leurs corps, pour approfondir le baiser. La bouche chaude de Draco s'ouvrit pour lui, et Harry sentit un frisson parcourir Draco alors que leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement.

Il descendit son autre main dans le dos de Draco, l'enroula autour de sa taille et le tira vers lui pour l'étreindre. Draco se mit à bouger à son tour, et Harry sentit ses bras encercler son cou, ses mains douces et doigts lui caresser la nuque, entremêlant ses doigts et ses cheveux.

Draco lui répondait avec tant de bonne volonté, s'abandonnant à lui – ce qui était tout à fait nouveau pour lui comme expérience – que cela lui montra davantage que tout ce que Draco avait bien pu lui confier. Il souhaite vraiment tout ceci – il me veut.

Oh mon dieu, cela est sérieux pour lui - non, rectifia-t-il, c'est sérieux pour nous, et Harry reconnu l'engagement qu'il prenait avec ce baiser. C'est à ce moment qu'il su avec certitude que ne blesserai jamais Draco ou du moins plus jamais.

Harry se retira, doucement rompant le baiser, et le consola de ce départ avec un second petit baiser. « Draco, » chuchota-t-il.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Harry. Leurs regards s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, l'émeraude rencontrant l'argent, et toutes les barrières tombèrent et le fossé entre disparu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre eux.

Harry en était transporté. Il ferma ses yeux et embrassa Draco au coin de la bouche, puis l'embrassa sur la joue, et enfin dans le cou juste sous son oreille. Puis il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Draco et tenta tant bien que mal de rester debout. Il respirait rapidement et son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Draco contre sa poitrine, et le souffle précipité de Draco semblable au sien, dans son oreille.

Les bras qui étaient autour de son cou se resserrèrent, et un chuchotement dans son oreille dit, « cavalier en B5, » puis il sentit de lents et tendres baisers s'éparpiller à la base de son cou, sur sa gorge, sur sa mâchoire pour finir par atteindre ses lèvres, encore fermées et de Harry découvrit ce qu'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un nous embrassait et que cette personne nous voulais inconditionnellement et sans réserves. Harry sentit ses genoux se dérober.

Puis sans prévenir Draco interrompit le baiser, et se retira.

Les yeux de Harry se sont ouverts et il rencontra les yeux de Draco surpris et inquiet à la fois, se sentant frustré, et étonné de voir combien il ne souhaitait que ce baiser ce finisse, se demandant pourquoi Draco s'était écarté si soudainement.

Draco regarda à nouveau Harry, une profonde affection se lisant dans ses yeux mais affichant un sourire malfaisant. « Je suis vérifiais juste - » dit-il, d'une voix taquine. « Que tu ne souhaitais pas qu'on soit juste de simples amis… n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait dans un rire clair « Oh mon dieu, » dit-il, secouant sa tête, subissant le contrecoup du baiser. Il enserra Draco et sourit. « Non » chuchota-t-il doucement, son visage se colorant légèrement. « Je ne le souhaite pas. » Le sourire de réponse de Draco fit faire un bond au cœur d'Harry.

Il pencha sa tête et l'embrassa rapidement au coin de ses lèvres qui souriaient. Puis il tourna sa tête et regarda l'échiquier, et ri encore. «Tu n'as même pas déplacé ton pion sur l'échiquier. »

Draco inclina la tête et souri d'un air affecté à Harry, ce qui le rendait trop mignon. « J'étais occupé, » dit-il avec une timidité feinte. Il laissa à contrecoeur Harry s'en aller avant de se tourner vers l'échiquier. « Haha » le taquina-t-il, se tournant de nouveau vers Harry en jubilant, « j'ai pris ton pion. »

« J'ai pris d'abord le tien » para Harry avec un sourire.

Draco rit, et déplaça son dragon. Il éjecta le pion d'Harry hors de l'échiquier.

Puis Harry se déplaça. « Pion en E6. » Il repoussa Draco, saisit son poignet, se rejeta en arrière bien au fond de son fauteuil et attira Draco sur ses genoux. Il se plongea dans ses beaux yeux gris. « Embrasse moi de nouveau comme ceci » dit-il, mettant ses bras autour de Draco. « Et cette fois, » ajouta-t-il doucement, pendant que Draco l'enlaçait, et le regardait tendrement « ne t'arrête pas. »

Draco mit un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, puis baissa le regard, et commença à déboutonner le col de la chemise d'Harry avec son autre main. Il tira doucement sur le col de la chemise et posa ses lèvres juste au niveau de sa clavicule pour l'embrasser. Puis il releva la tête et entreprit de déposer des bisous papillons tout le long de son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. « Comme cela ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry.

Harry gémit très doucement, et ses yeux se sont fermés. Il sentit la langue de Draco parcourir le lobe de son oreille et il se mit à trembler. Il enserra Draco plus étroitement en l'attirant vers lui.

Mais alors Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry, et cette fois-ci complètement sobre.

Il attendit qu'Harry ait de nouveau les yeux ouverts et le regarde en retour.

Il le fixa intensément pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau : « Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout un jeu pour moi. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry tranquillement, la sincérité perçant clairement dans son regard. « Et le seul jeu que je joue avec toi est de jouer aux échecs. » Il étendit sa main vers le visage de Draco et avec son pouce en parcouru les contours.

« Je n'avais jamais rien ressentie de tel auparavant. » Hrary vit s'allumer une lueur dans les yeux de Draco, juste avant qu'ils ne se ferment. Harry caressait les lèvres de Draco tout doucement et toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent.

Rien ne fût prononcé pendant longtemps, sauf ce qui fut dit avec les lèvres, les soupirs ou les gémissements et les battements de leur cœur qui cognait contre leur poitrine.

Ensuite Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, son visage enfoui dans son cou, et ils se tinrent dans cette position, harry ayant un bras autour de Draco et l'autre main dans ses cheveux.

Harry s'assit les yeux fermés, tenant Draco, se laissant envahir par la chaleur et le confort qu'il ressentait. Le feu s'éteignait doucement, mais crépitait encore agréablement ; il pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco dans son cou, et les caresses tendres des mains de Draco.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, sans jamais bouger mais il pris bientôt conscience que le temps s'écoulait rapidement et qu'il était tard. Il esquissa un mouvement et soupira. « Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, » a dit Draco. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir bouger.

Après un court instant, Harry baissa sa tête et embrassa le bout du nez de Draco. « Je devrais probablement y aller» dit-il.

Draco se redressa. Il semblait rêveur, à moitié endormi, ses cheveux étaient en désordre. « Que vas-tu dire à tes camarades de chambres? » demanda-t-il, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Le moins possible, » dit Harry. « Du moins pour l'instant. A qu veux-tu que je le dise ? »

Draco baissa les yeux pensif. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu tiennes tout secret vis-à-vis de tes amis, Harry, » dit-il, après un moment. « Mais je pense que moins de personnes le sauront, mieux on s'en portera»

« Je suis d'accord » dit Harry. « Et… bien, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi… et nous tous les deux savons que cela va causer un énorme scandale. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir la pression extérieure pour l'instant. Ainsi, je ne le dirai même pas à mes amis jusqu'à ce que nous soyons d'accord que c'est Ok. » Alors Harry le regarda soudainement alarmé. « Mais que vas-tu dire à Pansy ? Va-t-elle se rappeler quelque chose ? Et que lui as-tu fait ? »

« Le sortilège de mémoire, » précisa Draco. « A effacer les cinq dernières minutes de sa mémoire - ainsi, elle ne devrait se rappeler de rien au sujet de ta présence ici. »

Alors Draco commença à rire. « Finalement ce fut une bonne chose que je sois fou de toi lorsque je t'ai tiré ici, autrement j'aurais eu un sacré fou rire. La tête que tu tirais … »

« Hé, » a dit Harry. « Ce n'était pas drôle. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait me manger tout cru. »

« Oh elle l'aurait sans doute fait» dit Draco. «Cette fille- c'est une vraie mante religieuse. Au moins elle ne t'a pas attiré dans un guet-apens et ne t'a pas traîné dans un placard à balais. »

Harry fut choqué. « Elle t'a fait cela à toi ? Oh mon Dieu. »

« Oui parfaitement. A la fin de la cinquième année – ce fut horrible – en réalité c'est peut-être un des moments les plus décisifs dans ma vie - la raison pour laquelle je me suis jeté à l'eau, et je suis venu te parler. » Sur ces mots Draco se mit à rire au vu de l'expression horrifiée qu'arborait Harry.

« Elle n'a jamais réellement posé les mains sur moi, bien que » poursuivit-il. « Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans le nez et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. »

"Tu n'as pas fait ça" dit Harry. puis il se mit à rire "apparemment si tu l'as fait"

« La plupart du temps, elle me laisse tranquille, si on exclut ce satané surnom. » Draco grimaça et haussa les épaules, puis se leva en s'étirant. «

Elle m'est la plupart du temps laissé seul depuis lors, excepté ce surnom sanglant. » Draco a grimacé et a gesticulé, puis s'est levé, s'étirant. « Je me suis dit que c'était soit son nom qui n'est pour commencer pas d'une très grande beauté, ou je devrais sauter d'une des tours plus tard, et c'aurait été une telle perte, et tellement plus salissant. » Il tendit une main à Harry.

Harry ri et pris la main de Draco, et laissa Draco le tirer de sa chaise.

« Tu sais…je ne veux pas que tu partes, » dit Draco doucement, gardant la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris doux et profond comme les nuages par une pluie d'été, plein d'espoir et de désir.

Harry a senti les précipitations de la chaleur à son visage. « Je doit vraiment rentrer…il est tard…et mes camarades de chambres…» bégaya-t-il, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

« Je sais, » dit Draco avec un sourire mélancolique. Il exerça une douce pression sur la main d'Harry avant de la relâcher avec regret.

Harry chercha ses lunettes sur la table, puis saisit ses chaussures. Draco se tenait adossé à la porte alors qu'il les enfilait. Harry mis ensuite ses bras autour de Draco et l'embrassé encore, un long baiser, suivi d'un autre petit tout tendre. « Tu me laisseras revenir demain soir ? » demanda-t-il timidement, regardant fixement ses fascinants yeux argent.

« Harry, » dit Draco, d'un air taquin, «Si tu ne reviens pas demain soir, je dirai à Pansy que tu L'AIMES. »

Harry frissonna, puis il sourit. « Si tu fais cela, tu devras simplement expliquer le désordre au pied de la tour d'astronomie le lendemain. »

Draco ri, et a à contrecœur se dégagea des bras d'Harry. Il ouvrit la porte. «Sois prudent sur le retour. »

« Je le serai » dit Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sème Rusard depuis six ans » Il fit une pause, puis leva les yeux et doucement fit courir ses doigts tout autour du visage de Draco. Leurs yeux se réunirent, l'argent et l'émeraude.

« Merci… » Chuchota Harry, très doucement, « … d'être venu me parler la nuit dernière. »

Puis il franchit la porte, et alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers, il entendit un « bonne nuit » chuchoté et le clic de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui.

Fin de la partie 1

A bientôt pour la suite!

Julia Aris

PS: vous savez quoi! Je suis marraine depuis 3 mois, et ma filleul adorée s'appelle Julia. Je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais elle est mon petit bonheur à moi et je suis hyper fière d'elle.


	12. Be wasting my time with you 2

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

Hé hé vous avez vu j'ai posté ce nouveau chapitre rapidement !!! Vous êtes content ?

Si oui, et qu'en plus le chapitre vous a plu,c e que j'espère sincèrement, il existe un petit bouton en bas de la page pour me le dire. !

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 7 – Partie 2 –**

Draco ferma la porte derrière Harry, puis s'adossa contre la porte de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée après avoir jeter Harry et ses chaussures dehors et claquer la porte. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était tout à fait différent. Une fois la porte claquée, la vague de colère fut remplacée instantanément par le regret et le sentiment qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Avait-il réellement jeter Harry dehors après avoir tant souhaité qu'il soit ici avec lui – comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_ ?

Après un long moment il s'était éloigné de la porte et avait entendu Harry lui dire « _Je dois te dire quelque chose. Que tu as tort - quand tu dis que je ne suis pas intéressée- ce n'est pas vrai._ ». Puis alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte il entendit la voix de Pansy et s'était pétrifié pendant une seconde. Puis s'était précipité pour prendre sa baguette.

Et il avait réussi à faire revenir Harry. Mais alors son fichu tempérament avait failli, une fois de plus, tout foutre en l'air. Et il fut mortifié d'avoir crier sur Harry de cette manière. Mais Harry avait été merveilleux, l'avait taquiné et était resté…

A présent qu'il était de nouveau adossé à la porte, il remarqua que la douleur qui l'avait rongé pendant des mois avait disparu, laissant seulement quelques traces lui rappelant combien Draco voulait être avec Harry.

A la place il éprouvait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était un mélange merveilleux de chaleur dans son cœur, de lumière dans ses yeux et dans sa tête, de vertiges qui étaient probablement dus à son bonheur – même si cela faisait un peu cliché – il voulait profiter de ce sentiment.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit une boite enveloppée de papier kraft, puis retourna près de la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla devant le feu, la boite serrée contre son cœur, puis regarda fixement les flammes danser devant lui, laissant un flot de souvenirs l'envahir. Draco sentait encore la présence d'Harry, entendait sa voix, ses paroles et pouvait même se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de revivre ce souvenir parfait d'Harry et lui ensemble.

Mais il était fatigué, il n'avait pas du tout dormi la nuit précédente et il était en retard. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il se força à se concentrer – il pourrait penser à Harry plus tard. Draco défit l'emballage de la boite et en sortit ce qui ressemble à un kit de potion. Il l'avait commandé par hibou la semaine dernière, par simple curiosité mais il se trouvait qu'il était parfait pour ce qu'il avait besoin de faire maintenant.

Il ouvrit la boite, sortit un chaudron en étain taille 0.67, une chaîne avec un crochet à chaque extrémité, une paire de pince, une coupe, un tamis et un entonnoir ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de taille différente, des fioles et une autre boite plus petite où était inscrit _50 ingrédients standard pour les potions_. A l'intérieur il trouva des flacons de tout et n'importe quoi comme de la poudre d'orteil de zombie. Draco se sourit à lui-même et constata qu'il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Entre cette boîte, ses propres fournitures scolaires en potion et ce qu'il avait volé à Rogue le matin, il disposait de tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se releva et partit chercher ses propres ingrédients et ceux volés à Rogue dans le tiroir de son bureau où il les avait cachés. Il revint vers la cheminée et se laissa tomber souplement, avec sa grâce naturelle sur le sol. Il déroule le parchemin contenant les notes qu'il avait prises et les relues. Il avait pris des notes très soigneusement le matin même lors du cours de Rogue sur la potion de repousse sort. Cela pourrait être un peu compliqué parce qu'il fallait le faire en deux étapes, mais il pensait pouvoir utilisé une des bouteilles de son nouveau kit pour fabriquer le nœud du souvenir. **(Note de la traductrice : j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était forget-me-knot, c'est dans la réalité une bague qu'on offre à une personne pour qu'elle ne vous oublie jamais. Je suppose donc que Draco va fabriquer un anneau ensorcelé comme le laisse entendre la suite de l'histoire – voir plus bas - )**

Il tria tous les ingrédients, retirant ce dont il avait besoin et mettant de côté le reste. Il utilisa la chaîne pour accrocher son chaudron au dessus du feu, puis commença à mélanger les ingrédients. Il remplit une des bouteilles avec l'eau du robinet, la versa dans le chaudron puis porta l'eau à ébullition. Dès que les bulles commencèrent à apparaître il mit le nœud du souvenir à l'intérieur et attendit un bon moment avant de rajouté la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap. Il remua de nouveau et rajouta les autres ingrédients. Des volutes de fumée blanche s'échappaient du chaudron et le liquide devint bleu clair. J'espère qu'il fera ce qu'il est censé faire, pensa Draco.

Il prit les pinces, retira le chaudron du feu, et versa une partie du liquide dans une fiole, puis l'observa d'un œil critique pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.  
Puis il soupira et essuya la sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main et bailla. Il était à présent très fatigué, le manque de sommeil de la veille se faisait sentir.

Il se leva puis nettoya son chaudron dans la vasque de sa salle de bain. Puis il emballa de nouveau son kit et le remit à sa place dans l'armoire, pour ne laisser aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait la fiole contenant le liquide bleu, dans son armoire à pharmacie. Maintenant il fallait que son père lui envoie l'anneau.

Il prit une douche rapide et se laissa tomber dans son lit avec soulagement. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il pu penser à Harry de nouveau. Cette nuit restera gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Surtout le moment où Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes, et les avaient posées sur la table. Il lui avait sourit d'une manière qui l'avait empli de surprise et d'espoir. Draco avait su à ce moment-là qu'Harry allait l'embrasser. Harry avait alors dit « _viens ici_ » et le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Il avait dû se tenir au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry sans ses lunettes. Il était mignon avec ses lunettes, attirant et la plupart du temps adorable. Les lunettes elles-mêmes avaient atteint le statut de mignonnes dans l'esprit de Draco, tout comme les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, simplement parce qu'elles faisaient partie de lui.

Mais sans ses lunettes Harry était magnifique. Ses yeux vert émeraude pétillaient, tels des pierres précieuses. Et ses longs cils noirs… Le cœur de Draco avait manqué un battement. Harry lui avait alors caressé tout doucement le visage et l'avait embrassé avec la même douceur, et tout ce que Draco avait voulu à cet instant était de donner tout ce qu'il avait à Harry.

Puis Harry avait dit son nom, dans un murmure émerveillé, et il avait ouvert les yeux et avait regardé fixement le brun, perdu dans le vert de ses yeux. Il s'était perdu volontairement et volontiers, dans les profondeurs de ces yeux qui dégageaient tant de chaleur, et son cœur avait cessé de ses poser des questions.

Mais le moment le plus magique, lorsque le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre fut lorsque Harry s'était rapproché de lui et lui avait dit : « _Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant_. »

Draco ne pensait pas qu'une simple phrase puisse l'atteindre aussi profondément. Et c'est Harry qui lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se revoir. Cela signifiait tellement pour lui. Cela voulait dire que Harry _le_ voulait. C'était tellement inattendu

Ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Draco s'attendait. Il avait tout prévu sauf ça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils parlent de ses torts passés, des questions relatives à son père et aux mangemorts. Mais Harry avait agi comme si tout cela importait peu. Au lieu de cela, Harry l'avait complètement retourné grâce à ses caresses, à ses baisers et sa douceur. Son corps entier avait fait la connaissance de nouvelles sensations.

Draco se tourna sur le côté et soupira, le cœur serré. Non ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Harry puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui, cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de son plan, il ne l'avait même pas pris en considération. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable, mais c'était arrivé…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et enfoui la tête dans son oreiller. Un profond sentiment de regret l'envahi. Parce que à tous ces sentiments, qui lui semblaient incroyablement merveilleux et dont il venait de faire l'expérience pour la première fois, s'ajoutait le sentiment d'horreur quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait prévu pour son père. Et cela signifiait qu'il avait très peu de temps pour être avec Harry et l'aimer. Plus que tout Draco voulait savoir que Harry l'aimait, avait que l'inévitable n'arrive.

Il avait toujours su quel serait le prix à payer, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'était pas possible de changer le futur qui les attendait. _Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais avant que je ne lui donne, je tiens à le tenir contre moi, à le toucher, à…l'aimer. Je veux juste lui faire savoir combien je l'aime. Et je veux qu'il m'aime en retour._

Il resta longtemps éveillé ainsi, laissant libre cours à ses pensées avant de tomber endormi. _J'ai juste besoin qu'il m'aime en retour…_

_Fin de la partie 2 _


	13. Be wasting my time with you 3

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de NaadiMoonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 7 - Partie 3 -**

Harry courut durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se sentait excité et tremblant d'émotions, et courir lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il atteignait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il était à bout de souffle, et dû s'appuyer contre le mur, pour reprendre son souffle avant de dire le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame, dont les cheveux étaient remontés en boucles sur sa tête, le regardait d'un air contrarié. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait deux nuits d'affilées qu'il rentrait tard à la tour. Il prit un air contrit et murmura : « Pudding au tapioca »

Alors qu'il passait à travers le portrait, il sourit et secoua la tête. Ils avaient laissés Neville décider quels seraient les mots de passe car ce dernier les oubliait constamment les années précédentes. Les mots de passe de Neville s'étaient révélés être la liste de ses desserts favoris. Les anciens mots de passe étaient « cookie », « glaces » ou « cake ». Harry grimpa les marches deux par deux pour atteindre son dortoir. Ils avaient tous taquinés Neville, mais cela ne dérangeait personne.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus doucement possible et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, tout le monde était au lit, en train de dormir espérait-il. Harry s'arrêta pour ralentir sa respiration, puis se dirigea vers son lit. A ce moment-là il entendit ses quatre camarades de chambre se redresser dans leurs lits. Puis Dean alluma sa lampe et Harry fut pris au piège au centre de la pièce, à mi-chemin de son lit. Harry regarda ses quatre amis et soupira :

- désolé les gars, dit-il, je ne voulais pas réveiller tout le monde. Il parcouru le reste du trajet et s'assit sur son lit.

- Tu ne nous a s pas réveillé Harry, déclara Dean.

- Non, a ajouté Seamus, nous t'attendions.

- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Ron, tu as agi de façon étrange aujourd'hui et personne ne t'as vu ce soir.

- Oui, renchérit Neville, nous étions vraiment inquiets Harry. Nous pensions que Tu-sais-qui t'avait enlevé.  
- Nous n'avons pas pensé _ça_, corrigea Dean.

- Eh bien moi oui, dit Neville d'une petite voix.   
- Ha ! Cria soudain Seamus, il est allé embrasser quelqu'un, voilà où il était.

Un silence s'abattit sur le dortoir pendant une seconde.

Oh arrête Seamus, dit Ron, prêt à défendre Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

Eh bien, il suffit de le regarder, continua Seamus, souriant, je reconnais les signes – il est tout ébouriffé, sa bouche et ses joues sont roses, sa chemise est débraillée. En fait je pense que sa chemise était toute déboutonnée et là – regardez, voici la preuve – gloussa Seamus, Harry tu ressembles à une rose qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

Et c'était vrai. Bien qu'il portait sa veste par-dessus sa chemise, il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas reboutonné. Il se mit à rougir. Que s'était-il passé ? Mon Dieu Draco l'avait parcouru de ses mains agiles et Harry était trop plongé dans cette vague de sensations pour remettre tout en ordre et régler les détails. Il n'avait pas vu que sa chemise était déboutonnée.

Harry, vois-tu quelqu'un ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude, est-ce que c'est ce qui explique ton comportement aujourd'hui ?

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit :

- j'ai été jouer aux échecs avec quelqu'un dans une autre maison, nous avons fini un peu tard.

Il avait essayer de ne pas mentir.

Seamus renifla : « ces marques sur ton cou, ont-elles été aussi faites par le jeu d'échec.

Harry gémit. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire taquiner à propos de ça. Ce la n'avait pris qu'une journée mais toutes ses blessures, sa solitude s'étaient envolés grâce à la tendresse de Draco. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se glisser dans son lit et de se noyer dans le souvenir de sa soirée, et être en paix.

Qui est-ce Harry ? demanda Neville.

Dans quelle maison est-elle ? demanda Dean

Est-ce quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? demanda Neville.

Que Dieu nous garde, déclara Seamus, en regard d'un air conspirateur Dean et Neville. Maintenant nous en avons deux d'entre nous qui vont déblatérer sur leurs copines, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge.

Oh tu vas te taire Seamus, grogna Ron, je ne déblatère pas sur Hermione.

Si tu le fais, rétorqua Seamus, l'autre jour tu…

Stop ! hurla Harry. Il les regarda tour à tour. « Oui je vois quelqu'un ! et c'est sérieux, très sérieux, dit-il plus tranquillement, je ne veux tout simplement pas en parler maintenant, d'accord ?

Des « désolé » ou « désolé Harry » retentirent dans toute la salle.

Seamus demanda alors doucement : « L'as-tu embrassé, Harry ? »

Oh la ferme Seamus, dit Harry. Puis il soupira : « Oui, beaucoup si tu veux vraiment savoir. » Puis il se mordit la lèvre et sourit à ce souvenir.

Je le savais, dit Seamus, Je reconnais de loin un sourire post-baiser. Nous donneras-tu une indication Harry ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Je pense que ça ira Seamus, dit Ron, laisse-le tranquille. Il nous le dira quand il sera prêt.

Harry regarda Ron avec gratitude. Celui-ci le regarda avec une expression perplexe :

Ca va Harry ?

Bien sûr, je vais très bien, dit Harry sincèrement. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te promets que tu seras le premier à le savoir. Tu le sauras quand je serais sûr de moi, ajouta-t-il. Mais pour l'heure il est tard et j'aimerais dormir. »

Il commença à se déshabiller et Dean éteignit sa lampe. Des « bonne nuit » fusèrent d'un peu partout accompagnés d'un gloussement venant du lit de Seamus et un fort « Chuut ! » de Ron.

Harry grimpa dans son lit, se sentant un peu coupable mais aussi un peu amusé. Ils croyaient tous que c'était une fille et pour l'instant il n'avait pas l'intention de les détromper. Il leur laisserait croire à cette idée jusqu'à ce que Draco et lui soient prêts à tout révéler. Oh, Draco était un secret tellement délicieux. Et être avec lui ce soir avait été tellement incroyable.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent parler et rire ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir là et la nuit précédente. Ou que Draco Malfoy pouvait être si doux, si tendre et pouvait l'atteindre si profondément. Un sentiment de sérénité envahit Harry. Il resta éveillé encore un instant à sourire dans le noir, laissant ses souvenirs et ses sentiments vogués en lui avant de s'endormir. D'ailleurs il dormit incroyablement bien par rapport à d'habitude. Parce que pour la première fois, il avait hâte d'être demain.

Fin du chapitre 7

Le 20/11/07


	14. Heaven Help My Heart 1

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio, et je vous conseille d'aller voir sur son site personnel dont le lien est aussi dans ma bio.**_

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Naadi_Moonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Petit Mot de la traductrice:**

Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon immense retard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable si ce n'est que je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé la force ni l'envie de traduire mais gràce à la relance de plusieurs lectrices, j'y ai repris gôut et je suis vraiment motivée, donc voici la première partie du chapitre 8. Promis vous aurez la suite bientôt! et Pitié on ne me tape pas ^^

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE ET BONNE LECTURE !

PART II – THE GAME

**Chapter 8 ****–**** partie 1 ****–**

_Did I know where he__'__d lead me to?_

_Did I plan _

_Doing all of this for the love of a man?_

_Well I let it happen anyhow_

_And what I__'__m feeling now_

_Has no easy explanation_

_Reason plays no part_

_Heaven help my heart_

Lyrics from "Heaven Help My Heart_" _from _Chess_ by Benny Anderson, Tim Rice and Björn Ulvaeus

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry et Draco échangèrent plusieurs regards furtifs, des sourires en secret dans la Grande Salle. Mais Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il allait devoir faire très attention quand il regarderait Draco car Seamus l'observait de manière attentive.

Seamus était déterminé à découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse petite amie de Harry. Harry s'était amusé en laissant son regard s'attarder sur plusieurs filles dans les autres maisons qu'il ne connaissait pas et seulement entre chaque fille il regardait jetait un coup d'œil au serpentard.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle pour aller en classe de potions. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés aux donjons quand Harry fut grossièrement bousculé. Au même moment il sentit une caresse affectueuse.

"tu bloques le passage Potter, dit une voix traînante qui lui était familière dans l'oreille gauche, pour mettre tout le monde en retard ?"

Harry esquiva le blond alors qu'il tentait de lui rentre dans l'épaule.

"manqué Malfoy !" railla Harry alors que Malfoy s'enfonçait dans le vide. Il pris un soupçon d'air interrogatif pour que Draco soit le seul à saisir le sens.

Ils étaient juste devant la porte de la salle lorsque Draco se tourna vers Harry et rencontra son regard.

"J'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire Potter," dit-il, seul à seul.

"Il est hors de question Harry," le prévint Ron sérieux, "ne l'écoute pas, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"

Harry laissa tomber ses livres en entendant les mots de Ron. _Oh oui il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille_. Il s'appuya contre le mur, face au serpentard.

-Va en classe Ron, dit-il, je m'occupe de lui.

-Harry déclara fermement Hermione prenant un air sérieux semblable à celui de McGonagall, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Puis elle s'adressa vivement à Draco : « aucun de vous ne peut se permettre de se créer des problèmes en se battant.

Harry s'arracha du regard de Draco pendant une seconde et regarda ses deux amis, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Draco s'adressa à Hermione. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et dû réprimer un sourire. Le blond la regardait d'un air innocent.

"Crois-moi Granger, déclara Draco solennellement, alors qu'il caressait son insigne de préfet. « Sur mon honneur de préfet, poursuivit-il, avec l'air le plus bienveillant qu'Harry lui ait connu, mes intentions concernant Potter ne ressemblent pas de près ou de loin à un combat. »

Harry étouffa un rire et sourit à Draco, incapable de se retenir.

"Je suis sûr qu'il n'existe aucune règle interdisant à Potter de me parler, poursuivit Draco en regardant Harry du même air innocent qu'il avait adressé à Hermione, à condition qu'il soit d'accord."

Harry savait qu'Hermione le regardait, mais il était envoûté par les yeux de Draco, incapable de s'en détourner. Draco lui avait changé d'expression : il avait haussé un de ses sourcils, et arborait à présent un sourire narquois.

_Dieu qu'il était magnifique._ Puis Harry déclara, de la façon la plus convaincante possible :

"Je ne pense que cela puisse me faire mal d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire."

"Bien…dit Hermione, scrutant Harry et Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une énigme à résoudre, si tu es sûr Harry."

"Hermione ! l'interrompit Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois en ce soi-disant honneur de préfet de merde –

"Ca va aller, déclara Harry à Hermione, alors qu'il regardait toujours fixement Draco, allez en cours Ron et toi. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vous allez être en retard."

Puis ils partirent. Mais ce fut surtout grâce à Hermione qui tira derrière elle un Ron plus que réticent, qui protestait.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, Draco cessa de jouer la comédie et réduisit la distance qui le séparait d'Harry. L'air mutin qu'il arborait avait disparu, remplacé par une expression de tendresse dans ses yeux gris, qui semblaient promettre tellement de choses aux émeraudes.

"J'ai fait le plus merveilleux des rêves la nuit dernière Harry," dit-il doucement, tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui et posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Il poussa Harry tout doucement contre le mur. Tu étais dans ma chambre et tout me semblait si réel."

"Ca l'était," murmura Harry avec un petit sourire. Il se pencha en arrière et s'adossa au mur.

Draco se pencha à son tour et frotta son nez contre le visage d'Harry.

"Le mot que je souhaitais te dira, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun, était…oui."

Harry sentit un léger baiser, puis son lobe d'oreille fut titillé par les dents de Draco. Il se mit à trembler lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui à quoi ? Chuchota-t-il.

Draco leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il sourit.

- Oui…tu m'as manqué.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Toi aussi, dit-il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Draco.

Il fit courir une de ses mains pour enserrer Draco, l'autre encore dans ses cheveux et lui donna un baiser. Il sentit les deux mains de Draco se glisser autour de son cou. Et il sentit le blond fondre. Harry se perdit dans la chaleur et la douceur de ce baiser, et n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Mais Draco rompit soudainement le contact et tourna la tête pour regarder en direction de la salle de cours.

"Vite ! Prends tes livres !" chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

Rogue avançait vers eux, le front plissé par la colère et les yeux réduits en deux fentes meurtrières.

Il ne fallu qu'un instant à Harry et Draco pour attraper leurs livres et disparaître dans la salle de classe, Rogue sur leurs talons.

Alors qu'Harry se jeta sur son siège, il était conscient que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et Draco qui se ruait vers sa place. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il craignait ce que Rogue allait dire ou faire, mais il dut aussi se mordre la lèvre supérieure pour se retenir de rire.

Harry ne s'était jamais autant senti euphorique qu'à ce moment-là. Ron tentait d'intercepter son regard, une expression interrogative se lisant sur son visage mais Harry gardait son attention rivée sur le professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci se tenait maintenant debout sur le seuil de la salle de classe, les bras croisés, ses vêtements l'entourant tels les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Il lança un coup d'œil à Draco puis à Harry.

– Malfoy, Potter, dit-il enfin de sa voix froide et furieuse. Vous resterez après le cours. Puis il balaya lentement la pièce du regard. Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Il siffla. Sortez vos livres ! Et que ça sautes ! Il s'agit d'une salle de classe, pas d'une scène de spectacle.

Dans un tourbillon de bruissements de feuilles, les élèves sortirent leurs livres et Harry se détendit un peu. Draco se tourna vers lui et lui lança un bref regard en arquant le sourcil, ce qui voulait tout dire. Ils devront attendre la fin du cours pour savoir ce que Rogue avait vu.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ses devoirs la nuit précédente, ce qui était une bonne chose, car si Rogue ignorait singulièrement Draco, il avait questionné Harry de façon incessante tout le cours, dans l'évidente intention de le piéger et de le déstabiliser.

Mais Harry fut en mesure de répondre à chacune des questions et donna donc toutes les bonnes réponses. Draco à un moment se retourna vers lui et lui adressa subrepticement un sourire. A la fin du cours, Rogue bouillonnait et alors que Harry et Draco se tenaient devant son bureau, Harry avait peur, car il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Rogue se tenait droit comme i derrière son bureau, ignorant Harry, les yeux fixés sur Draco, affichant un air féroce. Il se pencha en avant, ses mains posées à plat sur son bureau, ses yeux noirs plissés de colère.

– Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix où perçait la rage, en tant que votre directeur de maison, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de l'incident survenu entre vous et Monsieur Potter, et le directeur m'a mis au courant de certaines conventions que vous auriez avec lui. Plus précisément que vous ne chercheriez plus la bagarre avec monsieur Potter. Mais ce matin de toute évidence vous étiez en train de recommencer. Comprenez-vous la gravité de la situation ?!? Vous pourriez être expulsés !

Rogue tourna son regard furieux vers Harry.

– Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, si j'apprends que vous avez délibérément provoqué cela…

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe. Se pouvait-il que Rogue n'ait pas vu ce qu'ils faisaient ?

– Monsieur, je prends ma promesse au professeur Dumbledore très au sérieux. Je ne me suis pas battu avec Potter.

– Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? dit Rogue, livide d'exaspération. Vous étiez dos au mur, les mains sur sa gorge.

Draco regarda Rogue un long moment sans rien dire avant de lâcher :

– Je ne peux l'expliquer, dit-il gêné, vous devez me faire confiance Monsieur. Nous ne nous battions pas.

– Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance, dit-il alors que vous êtes en train de me dire quelque chose qui contredit complètement ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux. C'est trop important. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous expulser pour un insignifiant incident avec Potter. Je demande une explication.

– Mais il s'agit d'une affaire privée entre moi et –

– Maintenant !

Draco se tourna vers lui, et arbora un air d'excuse. Harry soupira et inclina la tête en signe de résignation. Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue. Il fixa longuement son professeur avant de dire :

– Bien, dit-il si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais en train de l'embrasser.

– Malfoy, cracha Rogue, je vous préviens pour la dernière fois. Ne plaisantez pas avec moi à ce sujet !

– Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, dit Draco complètement exaspéré. Il se retourna et se pencha vers Harry.

Harry vit une lueur malicieuse poindre dans les yeux de Draco. Il eu a peine le temps de comprendre les intentions de Draco que celui-ci prenait son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant une seconde, Harry resta immobile, totalement stupéfait mais les lèvres de Draco étaient si chaudes, ça en devenait irrésistible ;

Il laissa tomber son sac et entoura Draco de ses bras et l'embrassa. Quelque part derrière eux, il lui semblait que quelqu'un était en train de s'étouffer. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry pris possession de la main de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il se sentit rougir lorsque Draco s'attarda longuement sur ce geste avant de se tourner vers leur professeur.

Rogue était assis, tout d'un coup très silencieux, les poings serrés posés sur le dessus de son bureau. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Rogue regarda fixement Draco puis Harry, son visage figé par une expression d'incompréhension.

- Avez-vous fini tous les deux ? lâcha-t-il enfin dans un chuchotement furieux.

- Désolé professeur, déclara Draco, conservant tout son sang-froid. « J'ai essayé de vous dire que c'était privé. »

Harry luttait contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Rogue s'était levé de sa chaise, furieux. Il regardait tour à tour Harry et Draco

« C'est évident que c'est privé, déclara-t-il d'un ton furieux, et en tant que tel, c'est totalement inapproprié en public, et je n'ai pas à y être exposé non plus. »

– Eh bien vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je vous l'ai dit professeur, dit Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh Taisez-vous Draco ! dit sèchement Rogue. Il les foudroya du regard. Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez recommencé en public, j'enlèverai tant de points à votre maison que Poufsouffle gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons ! Maintenant dehors avant que je vous donne une retenue !

- Si vous le faites Monsieur, dit Draco, cela pourrait nous être utile également.

- NON ! Dehors !

Ils attrapèrent leurs livres et coururent hors de la salle.

- ET ENLEVER CE SOURIRE DE VOS LEVRES POTTER, TOUT DE SUITE !

Les derniers mots de Rogue résonnaient à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de la salle de cours. Ils coururent à perdre haleine, manquant plus d'une fois de se rentrer dedans durant leur course, pour finalement s'arrêter riant et à bout de souffle à l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Harry dû retirer ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

- Draco, dit-il , Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Il t'aimait bien.

Draco ri.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne soies pas fâché Harry. Je n'était pas sûr de la manière dont tu allais réagir ».

Harry secoua la tête. « Par Merlin, j'ai adoré. » dit-il en souriant. « Il me hait de toute façon. Je n'avais rien à perdre. J'espère juste qu'il ne te déteste pas également à cause de ça. »

Draco se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Il l'avait mérité pour la manière dont il s'en est pris à toi aujourd'hui. En outre il, devrait s'en remettre, dit-il dans un autre éclat de rire. C'est certainement la dernière chose au monde qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais c'est aussi une occasion que je ne pouvais laisser passer. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

- C'était brillant ! Il nous a regardé comme s'il venait d'avaler un poisson dont la tête avait gonflée ( N.d.l.T pufferfish sans traduction en français). Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'on risque d'avoir des problèmes s'il raconte –

- Ah ! Et à qui diable va-t-il le dire ?

- Hum… Dumbledore ?

Draco eut un sourire malicieux.

- Je suis presque sûr que Dumbledore sait déjà ce qu'il se passe entre nous Harry. Après tout je t'ai tenu la main hier juste devant lui.

Harry le regarda surpris.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Draco rit de nouveau.

- Bien sur que oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que sa plume soit tombé de son bureau ?

- A cause de la pesanteur ? dit Harry d'un air penaud.

- Idiot, dit Draco avec affection.

Il glissa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu as été très doué en classe ce matin. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je fais de la médecine avancée avec Madame Pomfresh

- Je ne savais qu'il existe une telle chose, lâcha Draco une expression perplexe sur le visage.

- Hum…commença Harry, normalement il n'existe pas un tel cours. Je suis le seul qui le suive et je – Harry s'arrêta profondément embarrassé. Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un le sache.

Draco leva les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Un secret Harry ?

- Non, répondit rapidement le brun. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus… Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en parler.

Draco regarda Harry pensivement puis secoua la tête devant l'expression inquiète qu'affichait Harry.

- Je te promets que je ne te demanderai plus rien, mais avant je voudrais savoir, cela te plait-il ?

- J'adore ça, dit Harry soulagé que Draco n'insiste pas. C'est ma matière préférée. J'aime même faire mes devoirs.

- Hum, dit Draco regardant toujours le brun intensément avant de détourner le regard. En parlant de devoirs, j'espérais que tu pourrais venir plus tôt ce soir Harry. Après le dîner, nous pourrions les faire ensemble.

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent. « J'aimerais vraiment. »

Draco sourit et se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

- J'aimerais t'embrasser, » dit-il en chuchotant d'un air conspirateur, « mais on ne sait jamais qui pourrait regarder, et je supporterai pas l'idée que Poufsouffle remportant la coupe des 4 maisons.

-Alors garde moi ce baiser de côté pour ce soir, chuchota harry en retour.

Draco regarda Harry les yeux brillants.

- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, ajouta-t-il doucement. Il inclina légèrement la tête et souleva un sourcil pâle avec élégance. Il s'agit de mon prochain gage tu sais…

Il parcouru une dernière fois la nuque du brun du bout des doigts avant de retirer lentement sa main de ses cheveux et de lui caresser le menton.

- A ce soir chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de robes.

Harry l'a regardé s'en aller pendant un instant, se demandant si son coeur battait toujours aussi fort en temps ou si cela avait un rapport avec le baiser d'au revoir qu'il venait d'échanger. Il tourna les talons et se précipita vers l'infirmerie en espérant trouver une excuse valable pour expliquer son retard à Mme Pomfresh. Plus tard, au moment du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Ron se rua sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après le cours de potions et mettre fin au suspens. Hermione de son côté ne disait rien, se contentant d'étudier Harry, une expression pensive sur le visage et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil en direction des serpentards, son regard se posant inéluctablement sur un certain serpentard blond.

Un certain blond dont les yeux, remarqua-t-elle avait tendance à s'attarder sur Harry. Mais Harry ne se rendait compte de rien, son attention était accaparée par Ron qui le harcelait pour obtenir plus de détails. Tout ce que Harry pouvait lui révéler était que Rogue leur avait hurlé dessus mais qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment d'ennuis.

Harry regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir dire à Ron ce que Draco avait fait, Ron aurait certainement adoré imaginer sur le visage de Rogue une expression horrifiée doublée d'une incompréhension totale non déguisée - si ce n'est que c'est exactement cette expression que Ron afficherait s'il savait la vérité. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas capable de cacher plus longtemps ce secret. Mais également que le lui dire n'était pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Seamus glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, pour la huitième fois environ. Il souri à Harry qui se tenait devant le miroir, un peigne à la main et les sourcils froncés en signe de contrariété. Pour Harry c'était presque aussi horrible que de se faire torturer par un coucou (pendule à coucou). "Sors d'ici!" dit-il mi-amusé mi ennuyé.

"Tu ne m'aides pas!"

Harry avait couru jusqu'au dortoir après le dîner pour prendre une douche rapide, avait changé sa chemise choisissant la plus seyante et mis son plus beau jean. Il était maintenant debout devant le miroir, essayant sans succès de discipliner ses cheveux en bataille, tout juste lavés.

Seamus battit des cils. Oh, Harry, tu es si mignon!"

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis se saisit d'une serviette humide et lui jeta à la figure. Mais Seamus referma la porte sur lui s'en servant de bouclier avant que le projectile ne l'atteigne, disparaissant pour un instant. La serviette cogna la porte avec un bruit sourd et retomba mollement sur le sol. La tête de Seamus franchit de nouveau la porte. "Tu es parfait Harry," dit-il en souriant.

"Tu sais, quoique tu fasses à tes cheveux ils seront toujours en désordre.." Il fit quelques pas vers Harry et lui pris le peigne des mais.

"Veux-tu que j'essaie ?"

"NON!" dit Harry, lui arrachant le peigne et le déposant sur le bord opposé du lavabo. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis se tourna pour face à son ami.

"Bien," dit-il en souriant d'un air entendu à Seamus, "je suppose que tu as raison. Ils seront dans tous les cas de nouveau en bataille. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Et peut-être que les cheveux d'une autre personne seront eux aussi en désordre."

Seamus a haussé les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. "Et à qui ces cheveux appartiennent-ils Harry?" l'exhorta-t-il.

Harry fit mine de passer devant Seamus pour atteindre la porte. Il s'arreta et d'un mouvement rapide, envoya la serviette lourde et humide sur Seamus et cette dernière s'écrasa sur sa tête. "A toi, crétin!" Il sourit devant la vision fugitive de Seamus, une serviette trempé sur la tête, et de longs filets d'eau dégoulinant sur son cou et ses vêtements alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il eu à peine le temps de refermé la porte que l'irlandais devint rouge comme une tomate. Harry se rua dans le dortoir pour récupérer ses livres. Il fourra également sa cape d'invisibilité dans un sac au cas où il en aurait besoin et se hâta pour sortir de la salle commune.

Il fut étonné de trouvé Ron assis à une table dans la salle commune déserté, étudiant seul. Harry avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps à se préparer il aurait préféré ne pas en gaspiller davantage mais il ne pouvait sortir sans parler à Ron. Ainsi au lieu d'aller directement vers la grosse dame comme il en avait l'intention, il changea de direction et s'assit à la même table que son ami

"Où est Hermione?" demanda-t-il alors que Ron leva les yeux. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver un jour ici par ta seule volonté."

Ron écarta son livre et fit un geste de la main vers le dortoir des filles. Il avait une expression de martyr sur son visage.

"Elle regarde les robes de mariage dans des catalogues avec ma sœur, Lavande et Parvati. J'ai pensé que nous garderions notre engagement secret, mais si ces filles sont au courant...." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Seigneur, tu n'as jamais rien entendu de tel ricana-t-il. Tu vois à quel point j'en suis arrivé." Puis il sourit. " Tu sors encore Harry ?" Harry rougit légèrement mais lui sourit en retour. "Oui je dois étudier avec quelqu'un." Ron posa son menton sur ses mains et étudia Harry un court instant. "Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis un on bout de temps. Tu as l'air heureux. Hermione et moi, on s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais. Cela te va si je lui dis que tu vois quelqu'un?"

"D'accord - mais à personne d'autre. Nous ne voulons pas que cela se sache pour le moment."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous dissimule cela, Harry - je veux dire, ne peux-tu pas au moins me dire de qui il s'agit . Je ne le dirai pas aux autres gars." Harry soupira et baissa les yeux. "Je ne peux pas Ron… pas encore. Je dois d'abord être sûr de ce que je ressens cette fois." Il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient sûrs de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

_Pourrons- nous un jour Draco et moi leur ressembler_? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Il leva les yeux, hésita un moment puis demanda finalement.

"Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux? Je pensais que je l'avais déjà été mais… " _Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois. _

Ron caressa distraitement sa plume tandis qu'il considérait la question. "Bien, comment te sens-tu maintenant ?" dit-il finalement. "Par rapport à avant -"

Harry ne pu conserver un sourire sur son visage. "Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel," dit-il doucement. "Cette personne est ... Intelligente et drôle et belle ... (cela il était sans aucun doute) ... et ... si...." Harry se tut.

Il était sur le point de tout lui dire mais fut soudainement frappé par l'absurdité de ce geste, il ne pouvait vraiment pas décrire Draco de cette manière à Ron.

Ron ri de lui. "Et, si je prends en considération l'expression que ton visage affichait quand tu es revenu hier soir, je suppose que tu as adoré l'embrasser."

"Ron," dit Harry à voix basse, rencontrant les yeux bleus taquins de son ami.

"C'est cela que je voulais dire hier soir lorsque j'ai dit que tout ça c'était sérieux. La nuit dernière a été le moment le plus merveilleux qu'il m'a été donné de vivre et cela n'a rien a voir avec les baisers. Ce qui est tout bonnement incroyable. " a-t-il ajouté, rougissant malgré son fervent désir d'éviter cela.

« Tu l'as dans la peau hein? Dit Ron en souriant et en secouant la tête. « Harry quand on est amoureux, on le sait. Tu n'as même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. »

« Hum, » dit Harry, se levant lentement le regard songeur. Il mis son sac en bandoulière et souri. « Robes de mariée, Ron!?! Par la barbe de Merlin! »

« Oh! » gémi Ron, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Ne m'en parle pas… Lorsque je l'ai demandé en fiançailles je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait représenter l'organisation d'un mariage. »

Harry pouffa de rire. "J'imagine que c'est plutôt ta nuit de noce que tu avais en tête?" Ron avait toujours le visage enfooui dans ses mains, mais Harry vit ses oreilles devenir si rouge qu'elles concurrençaient ses cheveux. "Ne serais-tu pas en retard Harry ?" persifla Ron.

"Oui, très!" ri Harry. Il pivota vers le portrait mais au même moment des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Ginny surgit dans la salle commune.

Elle sourit aux deux garçons, ses yeux bruns brillant d'excitation. "Oh Ronnie Chéri," roucoula-t-elle, taquinant son grand-frère. "Hermione veut que tu montes au dortoir, elle a quelque chose à te montrer." Elle se tourna et leva les yeux vers Harry. "Salut, Harry!" continua-t-elle vivement. "Je suis sûre qu'Hermione ne verra pas d'objection à ce que tu viennes regarder aussi. C'est siii mignon!" Elle soupira de façon théâtrale « J'adore les mariages. »

"Harry ne peut pas venir," dit Ron d'un ton fâché, alors qu'il se redressait. "Il a un RDV." Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandir et elle regarda Harry avec un intérêt avide.

"Oh, Waouh!" Sourit-elle. "C'est super Harry. Qui est ce ?"

Harry regarda tour à tour Ginny et Ron et secoua la tête désespéré. "Je ne ferais pas de toi mon Gardien du Secret Ron," dit-il en riant.

Ron pris un air penaud. "Hum" dit-il. "Elle fait partie de la famille, cela ne compte pas."

"Quoi !?!" cria Ginny. "Pourquoi c'est un secret ?"

"J'ai juste besoin du temps pour être sûr de ce que je ressens, avant que tout Poudlard ne soit au courant," répondit Harry. Il vit dans les yeux de Ginny qu'elle le comprenait.

"Je ne dirais rien, Harry," lui assura Ginny. "Je promets." Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son frère qui s'était ratatiné sur lui même. "Pas comme certaines personnes." Elle tira la langue à Ron. Celui-ci fit mine de lui donner un coup sur la tête et elle rit.

« Merci Ginny, » dit Harry avec reconnaissance. Il savait qu'elle garderait cela pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais harcelé pour avoir tous les détails concernant sa rupture lorsque l'école avait repris , attitude que Ron et Hermione avaient quant à eux adoptée. Au lieu de cela, elle était restée près de lui et s'était montré gaie et compréhensive. Elle avait été la personne qui l'avait en réalité consolé le mieux. Il s'était même demandé à ce moment là si une histoire en eux était possible, avant d'abandonner.

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'était transformée en une amitié affectueuse. Et quant à ses sentiments envers elle ils étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Ron, elle faisait partie de sa famille.

"Je vous le dirais dès que je le pourrais c'est promis," dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. "Je trépigne d'impatience," taquina-t-elle.

Harry ri. Il s'éloigna et à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie qu'il fut rappelé par Ginny.

- Hey, dit-elle, l'un de vous a-t-il vu Seamus. J'aimerai lui emprunter ses notes de botanique.

Harry la gratifia d'un large sourire.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en haut dans la salle de bains. Il a eu quelques problèmes avec, hum, ses cheveux. »

Puis il se tourna vers Ron.

« C'est pas la peine de m'attendre ce soir les gars, a-t-il ajouté. »

Il sortit par le portrait et se tint là un moment. _Je suis heureux _pensa-t-il. Puis il piqua un sprint. Il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne le croyait.


	15. Heaven Help My Heart 2

Lorsqu'Harry toqua à la porte de Draco, celui-ci lui ouvrit méfiant, son visage exprimait à la fois l'espoir et était empreint d'un air grave.

**«**** Harry » **dit-il avec soulagement **« je suis content que ce soit toi cette fois » **

Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser Harry entrer. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce et remarqua que Draco portait de nouveau un jean noir, assorti cette fois d'un pull à col roulé gris. Et il était également pieds nus une fois de plus.

**« J'ai reçu plus de visites en une seules soirée, que toutes réunies depuis le début de l'année** dit Draco alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière Harry. **"D'abord Rogue est venu pour me parler de nouveau de ce matin et ensuite Granger avait un problème de discipline avec un Serdaigle dont elle a voulu me parler."**

Harry a regardé Draco surpris. _Hermione est venue ici ?_

**"Et ensuite toutes ces filles se sont également pointées,"** continua Draco. **"Je te jure, si tu avais été une de ces filles… je n'aurais plus répondu de moi…**

**« Une de ces filles? » **demanda Harry perplexe. Il marcha en direction du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis la veille et y déposa son sac. **« Quelles filles? »**

Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la chaise. Il semblait autant amusé qu'irrité.** « Attend et écoutes ça »** dit-il, avec un sourire sarcastique. **"Cela te concerne aussi. Il y a deux filles de sixième année de Serpentard- et je ne connais pas même leurs maudits noms - mais apparemment elles nous ont vus dans le hall ensemble hier matin et ont décidé que nous ressemblions aux cavaliers parfaits pour le bal de Noël."**

Harry a gémi. _Pas cet idiot de bal de Noël de nouveau_. **"Je m'en souviens,**" dit-il d'un ton peu amène. **"Celles qui n'arrêtent pas glousser. Je les ai vues te parler hier au déjeuner."**

**"Ouais, eh bien, elles se sont ramenés ici ce soir. Elles souhaitent que nous y allions tous les quatre! J'avais déjà dit à Pansy que je n'irais pas avec elle au bal de Noël cette année- donc je suppose que par vengeance, elle leur a dit que j'étais disponible."**

Harry leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard plutôt ennuyé de Draco. Il leva le bras et caressa doucement les cheveux du blond tout en dégageant les mèches de ses yeux et vit l'irritation qui l'habitait un peu plus tôt s'évaporer et laisser place à un sourire, ses yeux reflétant une douce chaleur au contact d'Harry. Draco le regardait de nouveau de la même manière que celle qui avait fait faire des bonds à son cœur, l'avait secoué de frisson et qui lui avait donné l'impression que ses genoux étaient en coton. _Disponible_! ?

Harry comprit soudainement que jamais plus il ne supporterai de voir ces yeux regarder une autre personne que lui de cette manière.

**« Tu n 'es pas vraiment disponible mon chéri, »** susurra Harry doucement, son souffle devenant plus roque tandis que les yeux de Draco se voilaient à ces mots.

Le blond se tenait debout, figé, si près d'Harry que chacun pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'autre un miroir reflétant ce que tous deux ressentaient.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de coller contre son torse, le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

_WOW _pensa Harry encore tout étonnée. _Je l'ai vraiment appelé chéri? _

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Draco tout en continuant à le serrer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Draco. _Oui_, pensa-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèves… _moi aussi je peux le faire craquer._

Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du blond et respira son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende Draco chuchoter dans son cou.

**« As-tu idée de ce que tu viens de provoquer chez moi?**

**- Oui**, chuchota Harry, **et j'adore ça, savoir que je peux avoir cet effet sur toi…**

**- Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça avant. »**

Harry caressa doucement le dos de Draco pendant quelques minutes puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux malicieusement. **"Je peux t'appeler mon canard en sucre si tu préfères..."**

il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'on entende un bruit sourd en réponse. Draco releva la tête et fixa Harry essayant sans succès de déguiser son sourire en une expression horrifiée. **"Il est hors de question! Je ne répondrais jamais à cette appellation,** dit-il." Puis il haussa un sourcil et son expression se transforma en un rictus tout bonnement machiavélique.

**"ah moins que tu n'aies envie d'être mon petit chou à la crème, Harry?"**

**"Oh mon Dieu, voyez vous cela,** dit Harry en riant.

Draco se joignit à son rire, puis tendrement il entreprit d'enlever les lunettes de Harry et les posa sur la table juste à côté du jeu d'échecs.

**"Ce matin tu m'as demandé de gardé ça pour toi et ce...jusqu'à ce soir."** Il se pencha et embrassa Harry lentement, avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait preuve, de la même façon que lors de la première nuit dans le couloir.

**'Oh,** dit Harry d'une voix haletante mais si sensuelle, lorsque Draco se fut détaché de lui **"As tu idée de ce que tu es en train de me faire?**"

Draco mis ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le poussa sur le fauteuil. **"Sans aucun doute,** dit-il avec un sourire ravi". Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et se s'y assit. Il restait ainsi observant Harry remettre ses lunettes puis se pencher sur son sac pour en sortir ses livres de classe. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage,** "Harry, dit-il mon petit chou à la crème. **

Harry leva les yeux de son sac, les sourcils froncés, légèrement perplexe. Puis il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel **" Je ne répondrai pas à cela dit-il.**

Draco ricana** "allez dépêche toi de faire tes devoirs. Nous avons une partie à jouer"**

Harry sourit à son tour **"Alors cesse de me distraire."** Puis il s'arrêta faisant durer le suspens **"mon petit canard en sucre"**

Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils retournèrent ensuite chacun à leur devoir, mais durant toute la période qui suivit, des éclats de rires involontaires venaient interrompre le silence par intermittence.

Lorsque le calme fut enfin retrouvé, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder et se perdit dans la contemplation de la pièce et de Draco. Il aimait être ici, dans cette pièce avec le feu qui brûlait dans le cheminée, lui procurant une sensation de bien être. Tout ici était calme et confortable, bien loin de la frénésie de la salle commune ou des dortoirs.

Et la présence de Draco était rassurante et le rendait serein. Harry aimait écouter Draco tournant les pages de ses livres, ou encore le son doux de sa plume sur ses parchemins lorsqu'il écrivait. Harry constata que pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité il était capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Harry avait presque tout fini excepté son devoir de Potion. Il était bloqué par les instructions complexes données afin d'obtenir une liste d'ingrédients qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui lorsqu'il entendit Draco se lever de sa chaise et ranger ses affaires de cours. Ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers la table sur laquelle reposait le jeu d'échec et il l'étudia. Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour le regarder.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, **"Bientôt fini?**" demanda-t-il.

**"Presque"** déclara Harry agacé, **"Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon devoir de Potion et je ne comprends pas tout. C'est un vrai charabia à mes yeux."**

Draco sourit en connaissance de cause et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry. Il se pencha pour regarder le livre d'Harry. **"Ce n'est pas vraiment un casse-tête, dit-il. c'est juste que certaines potions parmi les plus avancées prennent des précautions et s'assurent que tu sais ce que tu fais avant d'entreprendre la préparation d'un tel breuvage. Certaines potions qui sont dangereuses utilisent des énigmes à résoudre, mais pour celle-ci il suffit juste d'avoir une bonne connaissance des ingrédients susceptibles d'être utilisés en cours de Potion.**

Harry secoua la tête **"C'est bien ça le problème, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces ingrédients."** Il regarda Draco. **"Je suppose que toi tu n'as aucun problème à les reconnaitre..."**

Draco se mit à rire, **"En effet, admit-il, cette liste est plutôt simple."**

**"Ca se comprend,** soupira Harry. **Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer s'il te plait?"**

**"Peut-être, **dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux, **mais qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange?"**

**"Le plaisir de me voir faire enrager Rogue devant toute la classe en connaissant toutes les réponses."** déclara Harry en souriant. Puis plus sérieusement il reprit **"et la satisfaction de savoir que tu m'évites d'échouer en Potion ce trimestre. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."**

Draco soupira,** "Eh bien...je ne sais pas,** dit-il feignant l'indifférence. **Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête". **Harry lui lança alors un regard exaspéré. **"Plus vite tu m'aides à terminer ce devoir, plus vite on recommencera à jouer. A ce moment là tu pourras faire ce que tu avais en tête."**

Draco regarda fixement Harry, du regard intense et si fascinant dont il avait le secret puis lentement il sourit. **"C'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon"** le taquina-t-il. Harry baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement et Draco lui fit un sourire moqueur.

**"Très bien **s'inclina-t-il, **je vais t'aider."** Il se pencha à nouveau pour regarder les instructions données par le livre. **"Pour commencer ceci est une potion de Réflectivité. Elle est en rapport avec le sort que nous venons d'éudier sauf que cette potion a pour but de renvoyer à l'expéditeur tous les sorts qu'il envoie contre l'utilisateur de la potion."**

Draco se tourna vers Harry **"Malheureusement en pratique, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ca que cela fonctionne. Il est qualifié de sort rebondissant, parce qu'il est effectivement très imprévisible - il n'existe aucun moyen de contrôler la façon dont les sorts réfléchissent et certains effets secondaires plutôt graves ont été rapporté par des duellistes l'ayant utilisée. Les sorts ont rebondi pour toucher non pas l'expéditeur mais les témoins assistant au duel. Il est également difficile à préparer et nécessite le concours de deux personnes pour bien le réussir. La Potion en elle même peut être dangereuse, voire exploser si les ingrédients ne sont pas correctement préparés et ajoutés dans le bon ordre. C'est pourquoi des précautions sont prises avec les noms des ingrédients pour être sûr et un assistant ayant un certain niveau de formation est requis pour tenter de la faire."**

**"Mon Dieu Draco, comment sais-tu tout cela? **déclara Harry très impressionné. **Rien de tout ceci n'est écrit dans notre livre."**

**"J'ai lu d'autres livres Harry."**

Harry soupira, **" évidemment que tu le fais."** dit-il **"j'aurais dû le savoir. Ok, parle moi des ingrédients alors."**

Draco sourit et tira le livre de Harry vers lui. **"Il s'agit ici d'une liste décrivant chaque ingrédient, au lieu de te donner le nom de chacun de ces ingrédients comme tu as l'habitude de voir. Tu dois donc connaitre assez bien chaque ingrédient pour pouvoir les reconnaitre à leurs descriptions ou à celles de leurs propriétés avant de faire cette potion."**

Il pointa une ligne du doigt **"Par exemple lorsqu'il est indiqué pointe de cœur, cela signifie que la plante pousse en épis soit vers le haut, et qu'elle est utilisé pour soigner les maladies cardiaques."**

**"Hum,** dit Harry, **je le sais grâce à mes cours de médicomagie."**

Draco secoua la tête. **"Harry je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à suivre en médicomagie et non pas en potions. c'est quasiment la même chose. Les médicomages doivent être de bons potionistes, ou alors ils doivent travailler en étroite collaboration avec l'un d'eux."**

**"Ce n'est pas la partie potion que je préfère,** dit Harry. **Et la plupart des choses que j'étudie sont tout à fait différente."** Il baissa la tête pour lire l'ingrédient suivant. **"Hé je crois que j'y arrive maintenant. Il est dit Orbe d'amphibien - il s'agit d'un œil de triton!** Il leva la tête vers Draco d'un air satisfait.

**"Je t'avais dit que c'était simple**, dit Draco lui souriant en coin. Puis il se laissa glisser sur les genoux d'Harry, dispersant tous les parchemins et jetant le livre d'Harry au sol.

**"Draco, qu'est ce - Je n'ai pas terminé!"**

**"Désolé, Temps mort."**

**"Temps mort? qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"** demanda Harry en souriant, la tête reposant contre le fauteuil, alors qu'il regardait amusé les yeux gris le fixant d'un air taquin.

**"Cela signifie que le temps ou je me tiens à l'écart et où je ne te dérange pas est révolu."** Le bras de Draco glissa autour du cou d'Harry. **"Je n'ai jamais pu te laisser seul longtemps Harry."**

Harry eut un petit rire** 'j'avais remarqué,** dit-il mettant son bras autour de la taille de Draco."

Pendant un moment Draco ne répondit pas, puis il dit **"non tu ne le sais pas".**

**"qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je remarque toujours quand ça ne va pas parce que tu n'oses pas me déranger."**

**"Je veux dire, les trois derniers mois tu n'as pas remarqué que je m'étais éloigné. Je l'avais fait car Dumbledore me l'a fait promettre. Mais ce fut un enfer pour moi Harry, tu me manquais tellement que je n'en dormais plus. Mais quand je t'ai interrogé l'autre soir dans la salle l'autre soir, tu auras pu le remarquer. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait."**

Harry regardait Draco avec sérieux, en essayant d'évaluer ce changement brusque d'Humeur. Dans son regard il ne vit ni colère, ni amertume mais plutôt de la mélancolie comme si son esprit était déjà loin, et surtout beaucoup de tristesse. **"Tu me manquerais maintenant si tu recommençais,** dit Harry à voix basse."

**"Pourquoi?**" demanda Draco. Puis rapidement il ajouta: **non oublie ce que j'ai dis, n'y répond pas."** Puis il repoussa Harry et se leva du fauteuil. Il se pencha pour ramasser le livre de potion et le rendit à Harry. Puis il s'approcha de l'échiquier et bougea un pion **"Pion en A4. Termine tes devoirs Harry. Lorsque tu auras terminé, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler."**

Harry regarda Draco s'éloigner vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. Puis d'un mouvement gracieux et rapide Draco mit ses mains sur le rebord et sauta pour s'y asseoir. Il s'adossa au montant de la fenêtre et ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, son regard en direction de la fenêtre. _Il doit faire ça souvent_ pensa Harry devant le caractère naturel et donc habituel de cette action. Il ramassa ses parchemins tout en regardant Draco. il y avait quelque chose d'indiciblement solitaire dans la manière qu'il avait d'être assis là.

D'une certaine façon, Harry ne s'était jamais représenté Draco seul. N'avait il pas toujours eu quelqu'un qui le suivait partout, notamment Crabbe et Goyle? N'était-il pas toujours le centre de l'attention partout où il allait, même si l'attention négative était négative? Harry avait toujours l'impression que les Serpentards se prosternaient quasiment devant lui. Mais maintenant il se demanda si l'un d'eux avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Draco. Peut être que Draco avait toujours été seul au fond de lui, même si il était entouré de ses camarades de serpentard. _Il était seul et il souhaitait être avec moi_, pensa Harry. **"**_**tu me manquais tellement que je n'en dormais plus."** Comment était-il censé terminer ses devoirs maintenant?_

Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers son livre et essaya de se concentrer. plus tôt il aurait fini, plutôt il pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il réussit à trouver quatre autres ingrédients, mais un des ingrédients lui apparaissait toujours aussi obscur. "**Draco**, commença-t-il avec prudence." Le Blond se tourna vers lui lentement. **"Qu'est ce que le liquide du cavalier de la nuit?** demanda Harry.

**"La bile de tatou.** dit Draco en se retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

"**Euh,** dit Harry, **je ne comprends pas. Je sais que la bile de tatou permet de fluidifier un mélange, mais pourquoi l'autre partie."**

Draco haussa les épaules et appuya sa tête contre le mur. **"Les tatous sont des animaux nocturnes,** dit-il d'une voix si basse que Harry avait peine à l'entendre. **"Ils ont des protections sur leur corps un peu comme un chevalier en armure."**

**"oh,** dit Harry, **je vois... Merci."**

Draco se contenta de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Harry réussit à venir à bout de tous les ingrédients, non sans mal car sa concentration était brisée par le comportement distant de Draco. Enfin il roula son parchemin et rangea ses affaires dans son cartable. Puis il se leva et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le blond près de la fenêtre. **"J'ai fini,** dit-il tranquillement. Il s'appuya contre le mur sous la fenêtre et posa un bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Draco ramena un peu plus ses genoux vers lui pour lui faire un peu de place. _Mon Dieu il a même de jolis pieds _pensa Harry.

Il voulait toucher le blond pour rétablir leur proximité, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il tendit sa main de façon hésitante et la posa sur le pied gauche de Draco, et fut surpris de voir qu'il était encore tout chaud même si l'air entrant par la fenêtre était assez frais. Il sentit Draco sursauter à ce contact, mais il ne le rompit pas pour autant. Après quelques minutes, une des mains si pâle et si fine de Draco se laissa glisser le long du tibia du blond pour venir s'immobiliser au dessus de celle d'Harry. _Il a également de belles mains pensa Harry. Il est élégant jusqu'au bout des ongles._ Harry leva les yeux et constata que le blond le cherchait du regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, **"tu m'as dit que nous avions à parler,** l'invita doucement Harry."

La main de Draco se détacha de celle d'Harry et le blond déplaça son pied hors de portée de la poigne d'Harry. Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre puis se tourna vers Harry. **« Je suis vraiment fatigué** dit-il doucement, **cela fait plusieurs nuits que je dors mal et… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dévoiler ainsi. C'est difficile pour moi…cela me blesse parfois. Je suis vidé.**

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit avec hésitation.** « J'ai pensé que peut être… enfin si cela ne te dérange pas… »**

Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à frissonner pensant que Draco allait lui demander de partir.

**« que je pouvais m'allonger pendant que nous parlions. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire pareil… tu peux t'asseoir au bord du lit si tu préfères. »**

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco d'un air perplexe. _Draco ne lui demandait pas de partir?_

**« non, cela ne me dérange pas »** déclara lentement Harry.

Draco s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira d'un coup sec pour la fermer. Puis il contourna Harry et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se coucha au milieu du lit, et s'étendit sur le dos, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, un bras sur le ventre et l'autre sur les yeux.

Harry continua de le fixer un moment, puis se dirigea à son tour vers le lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il enleva ses chaussures et ramena ses pieds sous lit de sorte à être assis en tailleur et attendit.

**« Harry…je.. »** commença Draco à voix basse **« hier soir après ton départ…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne pensais que tu me demanderais des explications sur ce baiser, ni que tu souhaitais être avec moi… pas après tout ce que j'avais fait par le passé, bien que j'ai changé. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses des questions sur mon père, sur les mangemorts ou encore sur la magie noire. »**

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer **« Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus. Mon père n'a pas entièrement confiance en ma…fidélité vis-à-vis de ses intérêts, parce que j'ai essayé le plus possible d'éviter les choses qu'il souhaitait me faire faire… mais quoique tu veuilles savoir, je te le dirai… »**

_Oh merde,_ pensa Harry. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce sujet, des questions incessantes qu'il subissait de la part de tout le monde, sans relâche. Marre de cette guerre qui n'avait toujours pas eu lieu, mais qui pesait sur eux comme un sombre nuage noir au dessus de leurs têtes, compromettant leur futur. Tout cela le rendait malade. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de garder le contrôle de lui-même en évacuant mentalement sa frustration. Il savait que ce sujet allait se mettre entre eux, il ne pouvait simplement l'ignorer même si il en mourrait d'envie.

Enfin il dit: **« Je ne veux rien savoir de tout ça Draco. »** Sa voix était mal assurée, mais son ton était amer: **« Je ne sers pas d'informateur au ministère de la magie, si tu disposes d'informations utiles, je te conseille d'en discuter directement avec eux. Je veux qu'on me laisse en dehors de tout ça - alors tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter - c'est un sujet dont je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de parler, ni même envie. »**

Draco se releva, prenant appui sur ses coudes, ses cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses yeux et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. **« Mais j'ai besoin d'en parler Harry. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler - je ne peux pas… »** Il s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur ses mains. Puis il dit calmement «** Tu ne souhaite pas - »**

**« Quoi donc? **L'interrompit Harry brusquement, relâchant d'un coup toute sa frustration. **« Etre un héros? Combattre Voldemort et le tuer? Non, je ne le souhaite pas. J'en peux plus de tout ça, ça me rend malade. Je ferai tout pour ne pas avoir à y prendre part.**

Draco regarda Harry surpris, avant de se résoudre à finir sa phrase **« savoir si j'ai été forcé de devenir l'un d'eux? Un mangemort? Si je ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres? »**

D'un seul coup toute la colère d'Harry retomba pour laisser à une sensation de malaise tandis que son estomac se nouait. Il baissa les yeux vers les bras de Draco, qui comme d'habitude étaient couverts. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Draco vêtu d'autre chose que de chemises à manches longues, ou de gilet. _« Oh mon Dieu »_ Il releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard de Draco, hanté par les ombres de son passé.

**« Es-tu un mangemort? **» chuchota-t-il _« Pitié faites que non »_

**« Oui »**


	16. Heaven Help My Heart 3

**Titre :** Echec et Mat

**Auteur :** Naadi Moonfeather

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Naadi Moonfeather et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio**_

**R****ésumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Naadi_Moonfeather. Draco conçoit un plan dans le but de conquérir Harry. Il le défie de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Mais est-ce un jeu de séduction ou bien un moyen de le trahir et ainsi de le briser au plus profond de lui-même, selon les dessins machiavéliques du mage noir et de Lucius Malfoy ... HP/DM.

**Note de la traductrice: **En janvier 2010, Naadi Moonfeather a publié une note sur son profil concernant les traductions de checkmate dont elle n'accorde plus l'autorisation malgré les nombreuses demandes qu'elle reçoit. Mais ne vous inquiétez la mienne continuera car elle m'avait donné son accord . J'étais alors et je reste la seule traductrice officielle en langue française à part alena Malfoy mais qui s'était arrêtée au chapitre 4.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, en tout cas moi je suis contente de vous retrouver. C'est pour moi un retour aux sources que de revenir sur FFnet.

Gros bisous à tous les fans d'Harry Potter et plus particulièrement aux fans de Drarry et les Drarryauteurs.

Bonne lecture!

PS: Pour **Crazykaori, **j'ai souhaité répondre à ta review du chapitre précédent, mais Ffnet m'a indiqué que tu refusais les Mps. Alors tu aura ta rar en direct même si les admins ne sont pas trop d'accord. Si c'est pas génial ça ^^: Déjà merci de reviewer, car peu d'entre vous prennent de leur temps pour me faire part de leur commentaire. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle est lue mais encore plus lorsqu'elle est reviewée! Sinon j'avoue que Draco est hyper mignon dans cette fiction mais sans tomber dans la caricature. L'auteur écrit vraiment très bien. Quant à en savoir plus sur notre petit blond Mangemort ou non, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre! A bientôt

Idem pour **Charliekaterie**: effectivement j'aime beaucoup ce côté-là de Draco, même si parfois son côté Malfoyen-je-méprise-tout-ce-bouge-surtout-Potter me manque. L'idéal serait d'alterner les deux! Quant à la suite, eh bien… la voici!

Merci aussi à **angedéchu** pour sa review: c'est promis plus besoin de m'implorer la prochaine fois, je mets la suite plus rapidement!

**Petite pr****écision: Pour éviter de faire plusieurs publications pour un seul chapitre, à partir du chapitre 9 je vais continuer à diviser les chapitres mais je posterai la suite sur la même page, donc c'est normal si vous voyez que la fic a été updatée mais que le nombre de chapitres reste inchangé. Je vous indiquerai le mot suite avec la date avant la nouvelle partie publiée pour que vous vous repériez.**

**Chapitre 8 - Partie 3**

_Non non non. _Harry sentit que tout en lui s'effondrait. Plus que tout il ressenti la colère, le dégout à la seule pensée que le corps si parfait de Draco avait été défiguré par cette maudite marque. Si on lui avait fait à lui, il se serait battu.

Harry observa Draco avec un sentiment mêlé d'horreur et d'appréhension de plus en plus grandissant au fur et mesure que Draco remontait ses manches. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit ce fut la peau pâle, lisse si propre à Draco, et surtout vierge de tout tatouage.

Harry regarda alors le blond avec soulagement, mais la confusion perçait dans son regard. _Est-ce qu'il plaisantait? _Apparemment non, le visage du serpentard était ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

« **C'est là**, dit-il très doucement. **Tu ne peux juste pas le voir**. Il a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, entourant ses épaules et se mit à trembler. **« Il est à l'intérieur de moi » **dit il dans un souffle à peine audible. **« et… »**

Harry fixait toujours Draco, se battant avec ses émotions totalement contradictoires, attendant qu'il continue.

Draco laissa retomber brusquement ses mains sur ses genoux **« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi Harry… je ne peux pas continuer… ce qui en train de commencer entre nous à moins que je ne sois sûr que tu sache tout de moi, de ce que je suis. Et que tu veuilles toujours de moi ensuite.** Il baissa le regard **« si tu veux toujours de moi après ça… »**

Il inspira profondément avant de relever la tête **« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu souhaites être avec moi. »**

.

Harry regarda dans le vague. _Je ne le comprends pas non plus_ pensa-t-il. Il décroisa les jambes et se leva. Il était conscient du regard interrogateur que Draco posait sur lui. Il resta debout un instant, dos au lit avant de se tourner vers Draco. Assis dans les replis des rideaux encadrant son lit, éclairé par le rougeoiement de la cheminée, Draco ressemblait à une sculpture, parfait, infiniment désirable, son corps mince fait d'ivoire, et ses cheveux d'or. La liste des choses qu'Harry avait dites à Ron un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint en mémoire: élégant… intelligent… plutôt drôle et là tout de suite incroyable beau.

Mais toutes ces qualités qu'il lui trouvait n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, un sentiment qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer. Il était effrayé par ce que Draco lui offrait. _Pourquoi Draco tenait-il tant à être avec lui? Il n'était ni aussi élégant, ni aussi intelligent ou beau que lui. _

**«**** Je pourrais te poser la même question » **répondit-il enfin avec douceur **« je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu souhaites être avec moi non plus. »**

Draco soupira et s'étendit sur le dos, les yeux fermés, ses bras croisés l'un sur l'autre en travers de ventre. Son visage était légèrement tourné vers Harry, et ses cheveux pourtant si pâle s'étalaient autour de sa tête et ressortaient sur l'oreiller blanc.

Il semblait épuisé par la fatigue mais aussi par l'attente et la tension qu'il avait ressentis pendant ces quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui réponde. C'étaient comme si des sentiments inexprimés étaient suspendus entre eux, créant un vide qui peinait à être rempli.

Harry contempla Draco au bord du lit. Une autre personne… un autre temps éclipsa brièvement sa vision, le passé s'immisçant dans le présent.

Pendant un instant, il resta pétrifié, saisi par la peur, de ressentir à nouveau cette souffrance mais il y avait quelque chose dans la vision qu'il avait de Draco qui l'empêchait de se détourner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur de souffrir entraver ses désirs. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et savait aussi que si il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterai toujours. Il mit un genoux sur le lit et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se pencher au dessus de Draco.

**«**** Draco »**chuchota-t-il

Draco tourna lentement son visage en direction de sa voix et ouvrit les yeux.

Harry fut troublé un court instant par la solitude qui transparaissait à travers ses yeux gris.

**«**** Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, **commença-t-il, **je ne peux pas te donner de raisons. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est j'ai la certitude absolue de vouloir être ici, près de toi. Je veux être avec toi. »**

Puis il s'allongea à côté de Draco sur le dos, glissant par la même occasion un bras sous la nuque du blond l'attirant doucement contre lui. **« Et je souhaite entendre ce que tu as à me dire. »**

Draco se tourna sur le côté et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Harry. Il se rapprocha d'Harry de sorte à ce que son épaule glisse sous le bras du brun, et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

Harry a entouré Draco de ses bras, et son souffle s'est accéléré alors que ses mains se glissaient contre la peau nue de Draco, sa peau si chaude, douce et satiné à son contact. Puis il entreprit de caresser les cheveux du blond et entendit Draco soupiré puis le sentit se détendre tout contre lui. Il sentit également la main de Draco déboutonner lentement sa chemise en commençant par le col pour aller vers le bas de son ventre, exerçant un petite pression du bout de ses doigts à chaque bouton enlevé jusqu'à ce qu'il put le faire d'une seule main. L'autre main se glissa à sous sa chemise et vint se poser sur la clavicule , et caressait tendrement son cou.

**«**** Harry, **Chuchota Draco **Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir »**

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et ses lèvres ont effleuré les cheveux de Draco.

**«**** Que veux tu savoir? » **chuchota-t-il à son tour.

**«**** La nuit dernière, tu t'es comporté comme si rien n'avait jamais cloché entre nous, comme si nos relations n'avaient jamais été mauvaises. Mais nous savons tous les deux ce que j'ai fait, et je t'ai dit beaucoup de paroles blessantes. Comment peux tu ignorer tout ça, comment peux-tu agir comme si rien ne s'était passé? »**

Harry resta silencieux un court instant, plongé dans ses pensées. _Draco avait raison, il avait totalement ignoré leur passé commun. _

**«**** Je ne sais pas, **commença-t-il lentement, **hier alors que je pensais à toi pendant le cours de Binns j'ai réalisé qu'après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ce baiser, tout ce que tu m'as raconté cette nuit là dans le hall, le passé n'avait plus d'importance désormais. »**

Draco remua légèrement, appuyant encore plus son visage dans le cou d'Harry. **« J'ai juste peur,** dit il doucement **qu'un jour ou l'autre, peut-être demain, peut-être dans une semaine, ou encore l'année prochaine, tu te rappelles de quelque chose que j'ai fait et que tu ne changes à nouveau d'avis sur moi. »**

Harry le serra contre lui et sourit**. « Non, je ne pense pas que cela arrivera. Si jamais je le fait, c'est que j'aurais également changé d'avis sur le fait de partager à nouveau des moments comme celui-ci et… j'aime vraiment ça. »**

Harry pose son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Draco. **« En vérité, c'Est-ce qui me contrarie le plus. Au début j'étais complètement paniqué, car je me sentais attiré par toi. Peut-être que ces sentiments ont toujours existé mais que nous étions trop jeunes pour nous en rendre compte et comprendre ce que cela signifiait et le résultat c'est que nous avons préférés mettre une raclée à l'autre. Je ne sais pas… je me sentais toujours si frustré face à toi, parce que tu n'étais pas ce que je voulais que tu sois, parce que je ne pouvais pas te sentir. »**

**«**** Et j'ai été blessé que tu ne m'apprécies pas. »**

**«**** Et mon attitude pouvait s'expliquer je suppose, par toute la frustration que je ressentais et qui s'était muée en colère, changeant les relations qui auraient pu exister entre nous. Je t'ai même détesté à un certain moment, lorsque tu as évoqué Cédric dans le train, juste après qu'il soit décédé. »**

**«**** Mon Dieu Harry, ce fut un miracle que tu ne sois pas tué avec lui. Quand Dumbledore a annoncé la mort de Cédric, quand j'ai compris que tu avais toi aussi frôlé la mort, j'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. Je me rappelle que beaucoup de monde à ma table a agit de la même manière, ce dont je fus reconnaissant car cela m'a laissé le temps de dissimuler ma réaction. »**

Draco se redressa sur un coude et regarda Harry **« C'est pourquoi j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit dans le train. » **expliqua-t-il tranquillement **« j'ai eu peur pour toi Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois tué. Mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce que je ressentais vraiment. C'est pourquoi je suis venu dans ton compartiment et que je me suis moqué de toi, et de tes amis de la même manière que d'habitude , j'agissais comme si je m'en fichais…mais j'avais du mal à mon contrôler. J'étais furieux contre toi parce que tu avais choisi le mauvais côté, tu te mettais en danger en faisant partie des gens qui seraient les premières cibles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si tu étais devenu mon ami à la place, tu auras été en sécurité. »**

Il a soupira et s'allongea de nouveau, s'installant contre Harry, puis il descendit légèrement afin que sa tête repose sur la poitrine d'Harry. **« Ce ne fut qu'au cours de cet été là,** continua-t-il au bout d'une minute, **que je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais plus que ce que je croyais jusqu'alors vis-à-vis de toi. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à voir mon père différemment. Il a changé lui aussi après le retour de Voldemort. J'ai alors commencé à penser que c'était peut être moi qui avait choisi le mauvais côté. » **

Draco glissa sa main plus loin encore sous la chemise d'Harry **« Je devais me montrer prudent et ne pas le laisser deviner ce que je ressentais. » **Il resta silencieux un moment avant de dire doucement **« c'est à ton tour de jouer Harry. »**

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Draco et réfléchit un instant. **« Fou en D6 » **dit-il finalement. **« Qu'Est-ce que ça signifie quand tu dis que la marque des ténèbres est à l'intérieur de toi? »**

**«**** Parce que c'est pourquoi je suis né, **dit Draco d'un ton amer, **c'est mon avis, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tout le monde a supposé que je n'étais qu'une parfaite réplique de Lucius en miniature et que mon seul but dans la vie était de poursuivre son œuvre. Le seul dessein que mon père a formé pour moi est de me faire devenir Mangemort.** **Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne mon père m'a toujours décrit la cérémonie d'initiation, m'a expliqué comment je devais agir, m'a enseigner à ne jamais exposer ma peur, et à ne jamais réagir à la douleur. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu, il me teste constamment, il usait de pratiques pour me faire du mal, afin que je ne lui fasse pas honte devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

**«**** Que veux-tu dire Draco? Il t'a frappé? **

**Oh non, **dit Draco avec un rire cynique. **Il ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi grossier pour m'atteindre. As-tu jamais subi un doloris Harry? »**

**«**** oui,** dit Harry d'un air ahuri, _Oh mon Dieu__**, **_**Voldemort me l'a fut subir deux fois. Bon sang Draco, ton propre père te l'a fait subir? »**

**«**** Oui et beaucoup plus que deux fois. Mon père a toujours été occupé pour être aux petits soins pour moi. Il m'a autorisé à me comporter en enfant pourri gâté, a ri quand je terrorisais les elfes de maison. Il s'est surtout assuré que je savais ce qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy, et exigé que je sois le meilleur dans toutes les catégories mais il n'a jamais pris le temps de faire quelque chose avec moi. Mais il pouvait se montrer aussi intolérant et imprévisible, et parfois il me faisait subir un sort impardonnable et en plaisantait et parfois lorsqu'il était en colère, il me les lançait pour se défouler. Après que Voldemort soit revenu, cependant , il a recommencé l'entraînement lié à sa marque des ténèbres. Et ça n'a aucune importance Harry , le nombre de fois où tu as subi ce maudit sort. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne t'y habitueras jamais. »**

**«**** Mais en ce qui concerne ta mère, Draco… »**

**«**** Elle ne savait pas ou ne s'en est pas soucié, je ne sais pas en vérité. Sûrement qu'elle s'en est soucié quand j'étais petit. Je me rappelle de quelques moments agréables qui remontent à cette époque. Mais au cours de ces dernières années, ma mère est devenu indifférente à tout. Je sais que ça va te paraitre horrible Harry, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire mais parfois durant ces deux dernières années j'ai souhaité souvent être à ta place, que ce soit mes parents qui soient morts au lieu des tiens. » **

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était encore plus horrible qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il est resté couché immobile, tenant Draco aussi fermement qu'il pouvait, laissant le silence s'installé. Finalement il chuchota **« Je suis vraiment désolé ». **Il sentit le bras de Draco se raidir contre lui, comme pour l'étreindre, il le serra contre lui en retour.

**«**** Cavalier en D6 » **dit Draco après un moment. Il enleva sa main de la chemise d'Harry et tira sur son col. **« Enlève la »**

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite, puis lentement il s'est assis et enleva son bras de Draco. Draco s'assis à son tour. Harry tira sur les pans de sa chemise et se déboutonna gauchement les quelques boutons que Draco n'avait pas défait. Le tremblement de ses mains rendant la tâche difficile. Finalement, il ôta sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur le plancher à côté du lit.

**«**** ça aussi » **dit Draco toujours en chuchotant, alors qu'il effleurait les lunettes d'Harry.

Harry les enleva, les plia et les posa à côté du lit sur sa chemise. Il se rassit et fit face à Draco, leur yeux se rencontrèrent, l'émeraude rencontrant l'argent, et l'atmosphère se chargea de tensions.

Draco s'allongea et pris la main d'Harry pour entrelacer leurs doigts. **« Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec quelqu'un d'autre,** dit-il un peu effrayé. Il baissa les yeux et mis son autre main sur l'épaule du brun, et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule pour aller caresser la nuque d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la douceur de ce contact. Il s'accrocha à la main de Draco, comme à une bouée en pleine mer pour lutter contre la puissance des sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous lui, et la chaleur du corps de Draco tout contre lui. Et lorsque le blond s'appuya contre lui, Harry a retenu son souffle, et un frisson d'excitation le parcourut.

Draco déposa un léger baiser juste sous l'oreille d'Harry avant de coller son front contre la joue d'Harry. **« C'est si bon d'être contre toi Harry, de te toucher. » **chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry **« Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. »**

**«**** Moi non plus, **répondit Harry. Il tourna la tête et sa bouche rencontra celle de Draco et exerça une tendre pression contre elle. La main qu'Harry tenait se dégagea pour venir enserrer sa taille, et celle qui était sur sa nuque vint caresser son visage , les doigts de Draco glissant le long de sa mâchoire, il sentit sa paume chaude contre sa joue et sentit l'insistance du blond pour approfondir le baiser.

Harry enlaça à son tour Draco et l'attira contre lui. Draco se sentit parfaitement à sa place, entouré de chaleur et de douceur lorsque leur deux corps se rencontrèrent.

Et Harry eut le sentiment que la vie était devenu simple, il avait le sentiment profond que ce qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent, que le vide qui régnait en lui venait d'être comblé. Et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

Que ce soit la bouche de Draco caressant tendrement la sienne, à son corps appuyé contre lui, à ses bras l'enserrant parfaitement. C'est comme si tout ce qui lui faisait mal était parti, s'évanouissant sans un bruit.

Harry se laissa aller, savourant cette sensation et ce baiser. Il renforça son étreinte, pressant encore plus ses lèvres contre la bouche de Draco, comme si ce baiser représentait sa source d'oxygène.

La langue de Draco se mit à taquiner sa lèvre inférieure et Harry entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser place à cette invasion de chaleur et de douceur.

Draco finit par se reculer, son nez effleurant Harry d'une tendre caresse. Puis il embrassa Harry de nouveau, tout doucement avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

**«**** Oh mon dieu Harry, » **chuchota-t-il tremblant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour et rencontra ceux du blond. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, les yeux Draco étaient encore plus beaux à la lumière de la lampe. Harry se sentit rougir alors qu'il remarquait toute la tendresse contenu dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux gris, il sentit qu'il perdait pied et que son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

Il s'allongea doucement attirant Draco avec lui.

Draco s'installa dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, et se lova contre Harry, son visage dans son cou.

**« c'est ton tour Harry » **dit-il a bout de souffle **« j'ai pris ton fou, tu es en position d'échec. »**

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. _Echec? _Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Le contact de Draco contre sa peau, même le plus léger semblait embraser son corps entier. Il pouvait sentir chaque point de contact entre eux. Le bras de Draco lui enserra la taille et les bras nu d'Harry furent alors entourés par la douceur du blond.

Il sentit la main qui entourait sa taille bouger, des doigts trainant sur son torse en remontant lentement vers le haut, laissant une sensation de chaleur sur leur passage tandis qu'ils frôlaient ses côtes, glissaient doucement sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou pour enfin s'entremêler à ses cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux et se délecta de tous les sentiments que la présence de Draco contre lui faisait naître. Sa peau soyeuse contre la sienne, la chaleur qui réconfortait et électrifiait tout son corps à la fois, le souffle chaud du blond dans son cou, le battement du cœur de Draco qu'il pouvait percevoir, la caresse d'une main, celle d'un genou remontant sur sa cuisse, le pied se glissant sous son mollet. Il n'avait aucune idée de la position des pièces d'échec, ni quel mouvement il devait faire et ne s'en souciait pas. **« Je ne veux pas déplacer de pion » **chuchota-t-il.

Harry laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Draco, qu'il entreprit de lisser puis il le caressa derrière l'oreille et sur le cou. **« Oh mon dieu Draco, » **dit il après quelques minutes **« j'aime vraiment tes cheveux. C'est vraiment la chose la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné de toucher. »**

Il soupira et tourna la tête afin de coller sa joue contre le front de Draco. **« Je déteste mes cheveux, ils sont vraiment horribles. » **Il sentit alors les doigts de Draco se glisser dans ses cheveux en entendu un murmure étouffé contre sa gorge.

**«**** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je les aime. Tes cheveux aussi sont doux, et je trouve ça mignon la façon dont-ils se placent parfois. »**

Harry rougit à ce compliment très inattendu.

Puis Draco souffla dans son cou **« C'est toujours à toi de jouer Harry. »**

Harry soupira de **nouveau « Je ne peux pas jouer aux échecs en étant allongé près de toi »** dit-il tranquillement. **« Je ne sais pas quel mouvement exécuter. » **Il caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Draco avant de continuer **« Si tu veux que je joue, je dois me lever et regarder l'échiquier. »**

Draco serra la main d'Harry. **« Non ne te lève pas » **dit il en fremissant tandis que les doigts d'Harry parcouraient sa peau dénudée. **« Prends juste mon cavalier »**

**«**** Avec quoi? » **lui demanda Harry

**«**** Le pion en D6 » **lui répondit Draco **« Ainsi tu ne seras plus en échec. »**

Harry resta immobile, occupé à caresser tendrement les cheveux de Draco et son dos. La main de Draco se déplaça également pour venir se placer contre son cœur, ses doigts atteignant le creux de sa gorge.

Etre couché près de lui était le doux, le plus exquis des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher des raisons compliquées pour expliquer son envie d'être avec Draco. Ce sentiment seul suffisait à l'expliquer.

**«**** Pion en D6 » **finit-il par dire. Il inspira profondément **« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi Est-ce que je souhaitais être avec toi et je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer.**

**Mais maintenant je le peut je crois, enfin à peu près. »**

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois, car il était primordial de bien formulé ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors il se mit à parler lentement, de manière à bien réfléchir à chaque mot.

**«**** être avec toi… de cette manière… et ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aime pas être seul, mais je ne pense pas m'être déjà senti lié à quelqu'un d'autre avant. Mon oncle et ma tante me haïssait car j'étais un sorcier, toute ma vie on m'a crié dessus, on m'a fait vivre dans un placard et laissé mourir de faim. On ne m'a jamais enlacé non plus jusqu'à ce jour, et… » **ajouta-t-il très doucement **« je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. »**

Il continua de caresser lentement le dos de Draco **« Je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Je suis tellement désolé que nous nous soyons battu pendant toutes ces années. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre ce que tu - ou même- ressentions. » **Harry soupira et draco entourant son cou de son bras libre. **« Mais je me sens plus proche de toi, que je ne l'ai jamais été de quiconque parce que j'ai l'impression que tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul. »**

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre **« Lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens si bien. C'est comme si on s'appartenait l'un à l'autre et … je ne veux plus jamais être seul. Je veux - »**

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Draco s'était crispé et que la main contre son cou s'était considérablement raidi. Il le sentit trembler contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Harry se rendit compte, avec surprise que le visage de Draco était humide, et que là ou il était en contact avec sa peau, des larmes chaudes roulaient le long de son cou.

Harry s'en rendit compte seulement une seconde avant qu'un sanglot que Draco s'efforça vainement de retenir, ne lui échappe, l'étranglant à moitié.

**«**** Draco? » **l'appela Harry **« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? »**

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry n'obtienne enfin une réponse. **« Non pas…mal » **lui dit Draco la voix légèrement **brisée « mais si…juste. Si… vrai. »**

Draco était étendu contre Harry, lové entre ses bras. Il pouvait sentir chaque battement de cœur du brun sous sa main, et grâce à son pouls qu'il percevait dans son cou. Harry lui caressait les cheveux, le dos et massait tendrement sa nuque. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis à chaque caresse et le plus incroyable était que la personne qui lui faisait ressentir ça était Harry, celui qu'il avait longtemps voulu sans pourtant croire un instant que c'était possible de l'avoir. Personne dans sa vie n'avait encore pris soin de lui, ne l'avait caliné, Draco était à la fois ravi de contact mais aussi perdu car rien ne l'avait préparée à ces sensations.

Et Harry lui avait dit tant de choses qui l'avaient touché, ému d'une façon si particulière, ses mots avaient su percer sa carapace et l'atteindre au plus profond de lui-même, déversant toute leur douceur à l'intérieur de son âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde.

Chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses mots menaçaient les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur de s'écrouler, et brusquement il se retrouva au bord des larmes. Il tenta de le contenir aussi longtemps que possible mais les dernières paroles du brun mirent fin à ses efforts : _C'est comme si on s'appartenait l'un à l'autre et … je ne veux plus jamais être seul. _

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…

Draco enfouit son visage au creux du cou d'Harry et laissa son chagrin le submerger. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter. Il pu à peine répondre à la question d'Harry avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras et de pleurer. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir une seule fois pleuré au cours de sa vie, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il était en train de faire maintenant, tremblant sous les assauts des sanglots si longtemps contenus. Désespéré il s'accrochait à Harry de toutes ses forces, l'inondant de ses larmes.

Comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désespérément voulu? Il s'était mentit à lui-même. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry mais jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

Si seulement il en avait été ainsi depuis le début. Il avait compris qu'harry était le seul chez qui il avait trouvé cette parfaite combinaison de compréhension, de force et de tendresse. C'était seulement Harry qui pouvait le rendre bon, aussi bon qu'il l'était lui-même, ne cédant jamais face à lui, restant imperturbable, lui correspondant en tout point mais surtout capable de lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là même dans les moments où draco déversait son trop plein d'émotions.

Seul Harry serait capable de venir frapper à la porte qu'on venait de lui claquer au nez. Draco ne pouvait pas résisté à tant de douceur. La douceur, draco ne l'avais jamais connue. En Harry il avait trouvé toute cette douceur qui lui manquait et souhaitait de tout cœur s'y plonger et ne jamais refaire surface.

Harry lui parlait toujours, bien que Draco absorbé par ses pensées ne pouvait pas saisir tout ses mots, mais sa voix était douce et relaxante et cela le calma bien qu'il n'ait pas tout compris. Il commença à se détendre et les larmes se tarirent de même que la boule dans sa gorge se faisait plus petite. Bientôt le sommeil le gagna. Sa dernière pensée fut de se dire qu'il se tenait exactement là où il devait se tenir, à la place faite pour lui. Un sentiment de sérénité et de plénitude l'envahit et apaisé il s'endormit profondément.

Harry avait été pris au dépourvu lorsque Draco s'était mis à pleurer. Il en fut effrayé puis se ressaisit et attira Draco tout contre lui pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, toutes celles qui lui passaient par la tête. Se faisant Harry constata également dans quel état d'épuisement se trouvait le blond et se rappela alors que celui-ci avait affirmé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Harry sut exactement quoi faire pour l'avoir appris de Madame Pomfresh en personne l'année dernière durant le cours de médicomagie qu'elle lui dispensait et ceci en exerçant de la magie sans baguette. A cette occasion Harry s'était d'ailleurs découvert un certain talent en la matière, et envisageait de poursuivre des études après Poudlard pour devenir Médicomage. Cette discipline lui offrait à la fois des possibilités d'avenir et un certain plaisir.

Il devint totalement immobile pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Puis doucement il étendit sa conscience à ce qui se passait autour de lui, notamment sur Draco et entreprit de déverser un flux de magie entre leurs deux corps. Ce flux magique était à l'origine des pouvoirs de tous les sorciers, il s'agissait d'une empreinte unique se matérialisant par une aura de couleur entourant le sorcier. Peu d'entre eux pouvait la percevoir, et rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient la voir. Pendant les cours de Madame Pomfresh Harry avait appris à maîtrisé le flux de magie qui circulait à l'intérieur de lui afin de le diriger à l'intérieur de son propre corps pour soigner ses blessures mais aussi à la diriger vers un autre sorcier afin de le guérir.

Ce flux magique provenait de son centre de magie, lové quelque part à l'intérieur de son corps, et il utilisait ses mains comme moyen de transmission. Bien que le flux puisse s'échapper par toutes les parcelles de sa peau, les mains restaient le moyen le plus efficace pour canaliser le flux vers l'endroit endommagé. Il prononça également un sort pour calmer le blond et un autre pour le plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Presque aussitôt il sentit Draco se détendre et les larmes se tarirent.

Il continua a tenir Draco tout contre lui, bien qu'il sache que l'autre garçon était endormi profondément depuis un petit moment. Il souhaitait seulement profiter de sa présence le plus possible savourant chaque contact ainsi que le sentiment profond de bien-être qui l'envahissait.

L'air autour d'eux fut envahi par une sorte de vibration, presque inaudible, comme si un instrument à corde jouait une note trop basse pour être entendue, une note qu'il pouvait seulement percevoir. Elle les enveloppa scellant leur étreinte. De minuscules étincelles d'un or pâles jaillirent de ces doigts, juste aux endroits en contact avec la peau de Draco et il les vit danser, effleurer cette peau si pâle comme une électricité statique mais d'origine magique. Il mit cela sur le compte de la guérison qu'il venait d'opérer et sur les relents de magie qui en découlaient bien que ce soit la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Mais ses cours n'étant pas terminés, il se dit que cela faisait sûrement partie des choses que Madame Pomfresh allait lui apprendre.

Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il avait cours très tôt le lendemain matin et que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il savait qu'il était préférable qu'il retourne dans son dortoir afin de dormir lui aussi mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter Draco. Finalement il se dit que le blond comme lui avait vraiment besoin de dormir et il ne souhaitait par rester dans la chambre du serpentard sans y avoir été invité par ce dernier.

Il se dégagea prudemment de l'étreinte du blond, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il récupéra sa chemise et ses lunettes. Il contemplait Draco tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Allongé comme cela, profondément endormi, Draco lui parut si fragile et incroyablement mignon. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer six ans à se battre avec lui. Un sentiment de tendresse l'envahit et Harry commença à regretter de devoir le quitter pour la nuit. L'espace d'un instant il envisagea de retirer le jean du blond pour que celui-ci soit plus à l'aise pour dormir mais abandonna rapidement l'idée, beaucoup trop embarrassé pour s'exécuter.

Il se contenta de remonter la couverture jusque sur les épaules de Draco. Draco remua faiblement. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, soupira et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux, repoussant quelques mèches de son front. Lorsqu'il se leva, il décida de tirer également les rideaux entourant le lit du blond. Enfin il pris ses chaussures et traversa la pièce en direction de l'échiquier. Il étudia le plateau pendant quelques minutes puis s'assis sur la chaise. Il se mit à réfléchir et dès qu'il fut sûr de se rappeler les mouvements qui avaient été effectués durant cette soirée, il les exécuta puis enleva le fou et le cavalier.

Il attrapa son sac à dos par l'une des anses, et en retira sa baguette. Il jeta un sort pour éteindre les lampes et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre.

Contrairement à l'aller, il ne se pressa pas cette fois et marcha tranquillement vers son dortoir. De nombreuses pensées fourmillaient dans son esprit et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il avait découvert que Draco et lui partageaient de nombreux points communs. Cependant des différences plutôt importantes les séparaient aussi notamment du point de vue émotionnel. Bien que le comportement hostile de Draco avait disparu il restait conscient que leur histoire serait faite de hauts et de bas.

Draco était semblable à la foudre dans un ciel orageux, mais pouvait aussi s'adoucir pour devenir une petite pluie fine, puis reprendre tout à coup ses assauts.

Harry lui revêtait une nature plus constante, une humeur égale. Il avait besoin d'un stimulus extérieur pour le réveiller et c'est vrai que c'était Draco plus que n'importe qui d'autre qui avait pour habitude de jouer ce rôle. Draco était l'étincelle, la flamme, Harry était le roc qui bien que ressentant les effets de la chaleur ne pouvait brûler.

Draco était plein d'entrain, la bande chauffée à blanc de foudre dans un ciel orageux qui a soudainement changé au chaud la pluie douce et en arrière de nouveau prendre d'assaut.

Pour Draco, Harry était la terre solide, forte, stable et l'assurance. Il était ce qui tempérait la foudre, et lorsque le blond devenait la pluie c'est lui qui permettait à Harry de s'épanouir, de fleurir en quelque sorte.

Leurs différences s'équilibraient entre elles, s'enrichissaient. Harry n'avait jamais sentit un tel désir de s'unir à quelqu'un avant ce soir. Il sentait que c'était le début de quelque chose, le commencement d'un équilibre, d'une compréhension nouvelle entre eux, ce qu'Harry souhaitait par-dessus tout.

Tant de choses avaient été dites ce soir… mais tant de choses restaient à dire aussi: des choses pour lesquelles des mots doivent être trouvés et d'autres qui doivent être dites sans les mots. Ce soir Draco s'était dévoilé et Harry savait que la proximité qu'ils avaient instaurés ce soir déboucherait sur une intimité différente très bientôt.

Il était à présent sûr de deux choses: la première était qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux et la seconde était qu'il allait devoir dire la vérité sur quelque chose de très important, quelque chose à propos de laquelle il avait menti jusqu'à présent, mais surtout dont il pensait qu'elle importait peu à l'époque.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Moi je ne croyais plus en voir la fin. En tout cas je suis très contente de vous avoir fait partager ce nouveau chapitre!

A très bientôt pour la suite

Bisous , Julia


End file.
